la roue tourne toujours
by Mamanlily
Summary: Bella 27 ans mère célibataire, n'a pas toujours eu la vie rose, mais tout va changer suite à une rencontre...
1. Chapitre 1

Encore une journée de passée, elles se résument toutes de la même façon, mon fils et mon boulot, rien de très intéressant. Je m'appelle Isabella SWAN, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 27 ans et un petit Enzo de 4ans, c'est le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'est donnée, mais avec pas mal de problèmes avec. Hey oui je suis pas seulement maladroite mais aussi poisseuse, si la foudre doit s'abattre dans un lieu bondé vous pouvez être sûre qu'elle sera pour moi.

J'élève seule mon fils depuis sa naissance, son père ne pensant pas que son rôle de père soit important, d'ailleurs depuis peu il est partis vivre en France, autrement dire c'est pas la porte d'a côté vu que je vis à Seetle.

Je suis rédactrice en chef dans un magasine de mode, la mode n'est pas mon dada mais j'adore écrire, après la naissance d'Enzo je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix j'ai pris le premier poste qu'on me proposé mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas, j'aime mon métier, j'ai redonné un second souffle au magasine avec « ma vue de jeunette » comme disait l'ancien propriétaire du magasine. Aujourd'hui je reprend l'affaire en main, M. Branner prend une retraite bien méritée, et j'ai tout un nouveau concept qu'il me tarde de développer.

Aujourd'hui je rencontre une styliste qui a beaucoup de talent avec des idées plus farfelues les unes des autres, tout à fait ce qu'il me faut. Alice Cullen, 25 ans et des idées pleins la tête.

- Mlle Swan, votre rendez-vous de 10h30 et arrivée. _me dit préviens Jessica ma secrétaire._

- Merci Jessica, pouvez-vous accompagner Mlle Cullen, s'il-vous plaît?

- Mmmm Bien-sûre . _Arrgght cette Jessica, pas capable de faire la moindre petite tâche qu'on lui demande sans soupirer, c'est son métier bordel… Je sais pas comment faisait M. Branner avec elle, elle n'a aucun bon sens et n'est même pas capable de taper un courrier, le vrai stéréotype de la blonde, bien que je n'ai rien contre les blondes Rosalie ma meilleure amie en est une…._

_TOC… TOC…_

- Entez!

La porte s'ouvre et je vois apparaitre une jeune femme brune plus petite que moi, les cheveux court partant en pics aux allures de lutins.

- Bonjour, Mlle Cullen, merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

- Mlle Swann. J'avoue avoir étais surprise par votre demande.

- Je m'en doute oui, je vais tout vous expliquer. Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire?

- Non merci.

- Bien commençons alors. Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis la rédactrice en chef de Moda et également la nouvelle propriétaire. Je souhaite lancer un tout nouveau concept, en fait ce que je souhaite c'est qu'en plus de ce que nous faisons actuellement, nous présentions nos propres créations. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous, je voudrais que vous soyez notre styliste, que se soit vos créations qui soient présentées. Je veux également faire de vous mon associé, j'ai vu vos créations et j'aime votre style, ce que vous faîtes est complètement en différent par rapport aux autres créateurs d'aujourd'hui mais tellement représentant de la population, et c'est ce qui me plaît chez vous. Vous voyez les choses à votre façon et tout le monde peux se retrouver dans vos créations. Alors quand dîtes-vous?

- Waouh… Je ne m'attendez pas du tout à ça.

- Bien entendu je ne vous demande pas une réponse tout de suite, si vous avez des questions à me poser je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

- Disons que votre concept me plaît énormément et que je suis plus que tenté, mais pourquoi moi? Je veux dire je ne suis pas connu? D'ailleurs comment avez-vous entendu parlé de moi?

- J'ai été au défilé de mode pour jeune créateur la semaine passé et c'est là que j'ai pu voir votre travail, j'ai ensuite pris contact avec votre Université qui l'organisé, votre ancien professeur m'a fait voir certains de vos croquis et m'a parlé de vous.

- Hey ben si je m'attendais à ça…

- Seriez-vous libre pour déjeuner que je vous explique plus en détail de ce que j'attend de notre collaboration?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

* * *

- Donc voilà Alice, tu sais tout maintenant, tu créeras tes modèles qui paraitrons dans le magasine chaque mois, ils correspondrions à 50% des modèles que l'y trouvera dedans, tu créeras également toutes les tenues que nous devrons porter lors de nos soirées officielles, et bien entendu, toutes tes créations seront à disponibilité pour être vendu en modèle unique. Tu seras également amenés à avoir des commandes, d'ailleurs j'en ai déjà une pour toi, Rosalie Hale doit se rendre à un gala dans 15 jours et j'aimerais que tu lui dessine sa robe.

- Rosalie Hale, mais je l'adore, c'est le mannequin en vogue, je vais vraiment lui créer une robe?

- Si tu l'accepte oui, c'est une amie à moi, et d'ailleurs elle était avec moi au défilé et a beaucoup aimé ce que tu fais. Alors?

- WAOUH, c'est génial, j'accepte, j'accepte, j'accepte. _Une vrai pile éclectique ce petit lutin…_

- Génial alors. Bienvenu associé.

Après notre déjeuner, chacune est repartie de son côté, j'ai appelé l'avocat du magasine, Alice a rendez-vous demain matin pour signé tous les papiers et ensuite on a plus qu'a se mettre au travail. Je sens que ça va être génial de travaillé avec elle mais j'ai l'impression que se sera pas de tous repos, elle doit être branché sur une central électrique c'est pas possible d'avoir autant énergie que ça. Et puis le courant est tellement bien passé que j'avais l'impression d'être avec une amie de longue date.

C'est sur cette pensée positive que je me dirigeais au magasine, quand je percutais dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et me revoilà les fesses par terre.

- Désolé, je ne regardé ou j'allais. Je suis vrai…_ oh my god, c'est un dieu vivant ce mec…_

- C'est grave, je n'ai pas fait attention non plus, vous vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal? _me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main pour me relever_

- Heu non ça va, merci.

- Vous êtes sûre?

- Oui oui vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude ça m'arrive souvent. _ça m'arrive souvent mais quelle cruche ma pauvre fille il va te prendre pour une gourde._

- Bon ba au revoir et faîtes bien attention à vous. _au putain il est encore plus beau avec son sourire en coin… il doit me prendre pour une idiote… foutue maladresse_

- Mer Merci. Au revoir.

Waouah… comment un homme peut-être aussi beau?


	2. Chapitre 2

_- Bon ba au revoir et faîtes bien attention à vous. au putain il est encore plus beau avec son sourire en coin… il doit me prendre pour une idiote… foutue maladresse_

_- Mer Merci. Au revoir._

_Waouah… comment un homme peut-être aussi beau? _

J'arrive enfin dans mon bureau, j'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête ce Dieu grec, assez grand, plutôt bien musclé mais pas trop, rien à voir avec le style « je fais de la gonflette à gogo », les cheveux d'un roux cuivré en bataille, un sourire en coin à faire fondre, et des yeux, oh mon dieu, ses yeux d'un vert, on se noierais dans la profondeur de son regard… Je me secouais la tête, pourquoi pensais à cet inconnu que je ne reverrais jamais de ma vie, et puis de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment du lui laisser une bonne impression.

La journée touchais à sa fin il était temps pour moi d'aller chercher Enzo à la garderie de l'école. Mon fils, l'amour de ma vie, sans lui que serais-je devenue? Il est le seul pour qui j'ai bien voulu me battre jusqu'ici et que je continu à le faire. Faut dire avec ce que j'ai pu traverser par le passé j'aurais aimé plus d'une fois baisser les bras, mais je n'ai pas le droit, mon fils à besoin de moi, il n'a personne d'autre, alors pour lui je me bats chaque jour, pour lui offrir le meilleur de moi-même et de ce que je peux lui apporter. Il est tellement beau mon ptit bonhomme qu'il arrive a charmer tout le monde, brun et la peau mâte de son père, il a mes yeux que se soit par leur couleur ou par la forme, ma bouche, mon nez, en bref mon portrait crachais pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais aussi mon caractère, une vrai tête de mule.

- Bonjour mon cœur ! _Que j'aime ça quand il se jette dans mes bras quand il me vois, une véritable bouffé d'oxygène._

- Mamannnnnnnn

- Ca va mon poussin, tu as étais sage aujourd'hui?

- Oui. T'étais à ton travail maman?

- Yep mon fils. On rentre à la maison?

- Oui, je peux regarder Spiderman.

- Si tu es sage oui.

* * *

20h30 Enzo est couché je vais pouvoir à nouveau travaillé un peu. Demain c'est le week-end je vais pouvoir profiter un peu plus de mon fils, faut dire la semaine c'est pas vraiment le cas, je le dépose à l'école à 7h45 pour le récupérer le soir à 18h, ensuite retour à la maison, bain, repas devant la télé et ensuite 20h00 au lit pour le bézot _(note de l'auteur : un bézot est un enfant dans jargon des normand), _après je m'attèle à mon ménage pour ensuite me remettre au boulot que j'ai pas pu finir au magasine. Bien entendu, vous aurez compris que je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie, ma seule famille est mon fils, mes parents Charlie et Renée mon complètement rejetés suite au départ du père de mon fils. Mes seuls amis sont Rosalie et son frère jumeau Jasper, je les ai connus 1 an après mon arrivé à Seattle, on est très vite devenus amis et sont les parrain/marraine de mon petit ange. Malheureusement, entre mon fils et le boulot, je ne suis pas disponible autant que je le voudrais pour eux, je ne peux jamais sortir, donc les soirées se font uniquement chez les uns ou les autres, et je les pousse à profiter de sortir autant qu'il le peuvent, après tout ils sont célibataires sans enfants autant qu'ils en profitent. Mais se sont mes meilleurs amis et on se voit le plus souvent possible.

_Wzzzzzzzzzzzzzz wzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 22h00 à cette heure là ça ne peu pas être le boulot, ce qu'il me laisse que deux possibilités_

- Allo?

- Salut ma chérie.

- Hey ma Rose, comment vas?

- Bien, dis moi ça te dis demain soir une petite soirée entre filles, resto et boite?

- Mmmmmm c'est bien tentant mais tu oublis un petit détail, qui est ton filleul.

- Dis pas de bêtise comment je pourrais l'oublier? Jaz s'en occupe, il est d'accord.

- Je voudrais pas lui gâcher son vendredi soir, il a surement mieux à faire que s'occuper d'un enfant de 4 ans.

- Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, il est super content à l'idée de passer du temps avec ton ptit monstre, et puis ça fait longtemps que tu es pas sortis, bordel Bella tu es jeune et tu restes toujours enfermée. Donc je te laisse pas le choix demain soir c'est soirée totale relâche pour toi, ça te dérideras un peu.

- Bon OK. Vu que j'ai pas le choix.

- Géniale je serais chez toi avec Jaz à 19h00, comme ça j'aurais le temps de te préparais avant de sortir. Bisous, Bye.

By… _j'y crois pas elle m'a raccroché au nez.._

* * *

- Alice, bonjour.

- Oh Bella, je suis si contente.

- Alice ze peu plus respirer _elle est petite mais est en a de la force quand elle vous sert dans ses bras_

- Oups..

- Bon je vais commencer par te faire visiter les locaux et te présenter à l'équipe, ensuite à 14h00 tu rencontras Rosalie pour sa robe que tu dois lui faire. OK?

- Pas de problème je suis si existée tu peux pas savoir..

- Je vois ça oui _nous nous rejoignîmes dans un fous rire, ça va vraiment être plaisant de travailler avec elle._

_14H00_ - Salut Rose, je te présente Alice Cullen, Alice voici Rosalie Hale.

- Bonjour, Alice.

- Salut _Alice se jette littéralement au coup de Rosalie, décidément on peu vraiment s'attendre à tout avec se ptit lutin_

- Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure, on se voit ce soir Rose.

****************

_**PDV EDWARD**_

La semaine est enfin fini, encore 2 heures et je quitte le studio, le shooting d'aujourd'hui a plutôt étais épuisant, j'adore mon métier, la photo a toujours étais ma passion, mais des fois travaillé avec certains mannequins n'est pas toujours de tout repos, en particulier les femmes, elles n'ont toujours pas compris que je suis là pour les photographier et que c'est pas en me draguant que je les recontacterais forcément pour d'autres photos. Je reste professionnel avant tout. Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas de femme dans ma vie. J'ai étais vacciné avec ma dernière petite amie Laurren, elle m'en a assez fait voir pour ensuite partir du jour au lendemain avec un autre.

Wzzzzzzzzzzz Wzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Allo?

- Ce soir, sorti mec, Twilight à 23h, je t'attendrais devant l'entrée.

- Bonjour mon cher frère, merci je vais bien

- Rhooo fais pas ta mauvaise tête mon ptit Eddy

- Arrête de m'appeler Eddy j'ai horreur de ça Em'

- haha haha bon OK donc t'es partant pour ce soir?

- Je sais pas, j'ai eu une journée plutôt fatigante

- Raison de plus ça te feras du bien, à ce soir.

Voilà qui me raccroche au nez sans même que j'ai le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, j'ai vraiment une famille de barge entre mon frère et ma sœur j'ai jamais le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il a pas tort ça me fera probablement du bien de sortir un peu.

- Edward?

- Oui?

- Les mannequins peuvent se rhabiller ou tu veux faire encore quelques prises?

- Oui c'est fini pour aujourd'hui tu peux ramassé le matériel Garet, je vais aller au labo pendant ce temps, tu pourras partir quand le matériel sera rangé, bon week-end.

- Merci à toi aussi

* * *

- Salut vieux

- Salut frérot, alors prêt à faire la fête?

- Comme toujours Em' tu sais à quel point j'adore les boites. _s'il y a bien un endroit où j'aime pas aller c'est bien les boites, on peux pas danser tranquille sans se faire bousculé ou que des filles viennent se frotter à toi._

- Je sais mais de temps en temps tu peux faire un effort et puis tu adore danser alors, c'est-ce qu'il te faut et en plus je suis sûre qu'il y a de belles poulettes là dedans…

- T'es désespérant….

********

_**PDV BELLA**_

_Dlinnnnnnnnng Dlinnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

_- _Oui oui 2 minutes

- Ah quand même

- Alice? Rose

- Salut Bella

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Merci ça fait plaisir…

- Non c'est pas ça je suis surprise c'est tout

- On sort toutes les trois ce soir

- Ok pas de problème, Enzo est à la cuisine vous me suivez, Jaz doit venir à quelle heure?

- Il devrait plus tarder, t'en fais pas

- Tataaaaaa

- Oh mon bonhomme, ça va?

- Oui ce soir je reste avec tonton. Tu t'appelle comment toi? _Dit-il en se tournant vers Alice_

- Enzo c'est Alice elle travaille avec Maman, Alice voici mon ptit monstre.

- Salut toi.

_TOC TOC_

- Ca doit être Jasper je vais ouvrir

- Merci Rose

- Alors elle est où ma terreur?

- Tonton, ce soir on reste entre homme.

- Oui, on laisse les femmes sortir et nous les hommes on reste à la maison, tu vas voir on va s'amuser, j'ai ramener ce qu'il faut pour une soirée télé

- Jaz, pas trop de sucrerie ou de chocolat s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie qu'il soit malade, OK? Sinon laisse moi te présenter ma nouvelle associée Alice Cullen, Alice je te présente Jasper le frère de Rosalie

- Enchanté Mademoiselle _Mademoiselle il me fait quoi là Jaz, et en plus il lui fait un baise main, j'y crois pas, le grand numéro de charme dans toute sa splendeur_

- Moi aussi _une Alice toute calme et qui rougis, et ben on doit pas voir ça tous les jours…_

- Bon je vais me préparer et après on peu y aller, Jaz tu veux bien surveiller Enzo pendant qu'il mange, tout est sur la table

- Pas de problème, occupes toi seulement de toi

- Bon Bella on se dépêche… _Alice pire que Rose…_

Après plus d'une heure de coiffure et de maquillage Alice me balance une robe qu'elle m'a ramener. D'après elle après avoir fait un tour dans ma penderie elle a bien fait. Dès que la porte de ma chambre est fermée, la pile électrique était de retour, a parler de vêtements et de Jaz, je crois bien, enfin j'en suis sûre qu'il lui a taper dans l'œil mais visiblement la présence de Rose la gêne pour me faire un interrogatoire complet. Une fois prête je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis agréablement surprise, une jolie petite robe bleue nuit, avec un léger décolleté, et qui s'arrête au dessus des genoux, cintrer sous la poitrine. Des escarpins noirs à talons, heureusement pour moi qu'avec les années j'ai appris à marcher avec ça, y a encore 5 ans j'aurais été sûre de me retrouver avec la cheville cassée. Mes cheveux bouclés retombent en cascade dans mon dos et un maquillage léger qui me fait ressortir mes yeux. Simple mais élégant, tout ce que j'aime, faut dire que je craignais le pire avec ces deux là.

- Ah Bella t'es superbe!

- Merci les filles, vous aussi.

- Allez c'est partis pour une soirée de folie… _Alice!!!!!!!!!!_

- Enzo, maman s'en va, tu es sage tu écoute bien tonton OK?

- Oui maman.

- Et toi Jaz, toi aussi sois sage.

- Oui maman.

- Ouais c'est ça moque toi, allez bonne soirée, et merci Jasper.

- De rien ma belle ça me fais plaisir de te voir sortir et de passer du temps avec mon filleul.

Après s'être souhaiter tous une bonne soirée, nous avons pris la direction du restaurant dans la décapotable rouge de Rose, musique à fond nous avons chanté à tue tête. Le dîner s'est dérouler dans une ambiance sympa. On a pu en apprendre d'avantage sur Alice, ainsi qu'elle sur nous. Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de sa famille, et grâce à l'aide de Rose j'ai réussi à échapper à ce sujet ainsi que en ce qui concerne le père de mon fils. Pas que j'en ai honte, mais c'est pas évident pour moi d'en parler, il n'y a que Jaz et Rose qui connaissent mon histoire, et encore je ne leurs ai jamais vraiment parlé de mon véritable ressentis pour ça, pour les autres on diras qu'ils connaissent les grandes lignes, la plupart du temps je m'arrête à « je suis mère célibataire et aucune famille dans la région », ce qui est vrai, mais qui n'explique pas tout. Nous voilà arrivé, au Twilight, nouvelle boite en plein centre de Steeatle.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, Alice et Rose vont chercher une table pendant que je me dirige au bar pour commander nos boissons. La boite et bondé pas évident de se faufiler jusqu'au bar, surtout avec ses escarpins je reste prudente on ne sais jamais avec ma maladresse.

- Bonsoir, 3 vodka s'il-vous-plaît.

- Tout de suite.

- Bonsoir je peux vous payer un verre?

- Non merci, mes amies m'attendent.

- Aller poupée juste un petit verre le temps de faire connaissance je suis sûre que tu le regretteras pas et puis après on pourrais s'éclipser.

- J'ai dit non, déjà je suis pas votre poupée et ôter votre main de ma joue sinon je vous garantie que votre joue va rencontrer ma main et se sera tout sauf tendre.

- Muuummmmmm une tigresse j'adore ça.

_Bon là il commence sérieusement à me les chauffer, je vais lui en coller une s'il continue d'insister comme ça. Et voilà qu'il recommence à vouloir me toucher. J'attrape sa main et me rapproche de lui pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée._

- Tigresse, non pas du tout, je sors jamais les griffes, par contre je sers très bien les poings et t'as intérêt à me foutre la paix sinon je te colle une beigne et tu vas la sentir passée, compris? _D'un coup je sens deux bras m'encercler et une voix masculine prenfe la parole_

- Et si t'as pas compris c'est de mon poing que tu vas goûter et non celui de ma femme.

- OK ça va je me casse. _Il était temps…_

- Merci d'être intervenu j'ai bien cru que j'allais être obligé de lui collé mon poing dans … _j'y crois pas c'est mon dieu grec et il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs…._


	3. Chapitre 3

_- Et si t'as pas compris c'est de mon poing que tu vas goûter et non celui de ma femme._

_- OK ça va je me casse. Il était temps…_

_- Merci d'être intervenu j'ai bien cru que j'allais être obligé de lui collé mon poing dans … j'y crois pas c'est mon dieu grec et il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs…._

Il est là devant moi avec ce magnifique sourire en coin, ses mains toujours sur mes hanches et mes mains sur ses mains, complètement perdue dans son regard, je ne sais même plus quoi dire ou penser. Je sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme avant qu'enfin je me décide à parler.

- Merci.

- De rien, j'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez un peu de mal à vous en débarrasser bien que vous vous ne vous laissiez pas faire _me dit-il toujours son regard encré dans le mien et avec un sourire timide._

- Oui effectivement, il ne doit pas savoir ce que veut dire non. _A ce moment là je me rend compte de notre position, un peu trop rapprochée et gênante, je me sent rougir jusqu'au oreilles, je me décale à contre cœur? Oui faut bien l'avouer je serais bien rester comme ça dans ses bras encore un moment. _Merci encore, je vais aller rejoindre mes amies bonne soirée à vous.

- Attendez je vais vous raccompagner à vos amies, on ne sais jamais, des fois qu'il reviendrais à la charge. _Il a perdu son sourire est affiche un air sérieux maintenant, l'intensité de son regard est incroyable, je m'y noie à chaque fois._

- Oh, merci, mais ne vous en sentez pas obliger.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. _Et voilà qu'il affiche son sourire que j'aime temps, c'est bizarre je ne le connais pas et pourtant je me sens en sécurité prêt de lui. Tu perd la tête ma vieille, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

- OK. Mes amies sont par là-bas.

J'attrape mes verres et me dirige vers notre table, j'aperçois Rosalie qui affiche un grand sourire en me voyant arriver et Alice qui est de dos. Arrivés à proximité de notre table, Alice se retourne et se lève en criant tout en se jetant au coup de l'Apollon à mes côté. Hein? J'ai loupé quelque chose?

- Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _Elle lui claque un baiser sur la joue et il la sert dans ses bras. Mmmm, ils ont l'air bien proche, après tout ils sont aussi beau l'un comme l'autre c'est pas étonnant._

- Salut petite sœur. _Petite sœur? D'un coup je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mieux… _Je suis venu avec Emmett, il doit pas être très loin.

- Il a intérêt a venir me voir celui là. Oh Ed je te présente mes amies. Rosalie Hale _il lui sert la main sans se départir de son sourire_ et voici Bella, ma nouvelle meilleure amie ainsi que mon associé, les filles je vous présente mon frère Edward.

Ce dernier me sert la main en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Enchanté Bella. _Il insiste bien sur mon prénom à croire qu'il attendait de le connaître. Arrête de te faire des idées, tu l'as vu bon sang, regard toi un peu dans une glace avant de t'imaginer n'importe quoi._

- Mmm De même.

- Humm Humm

Un raclement de gorge me fait atterrir sur terre, à ce moment là je me rend compte qu'il me tiens toujours la main et que nos yeux ne se sont toujours pas quittés. Je lui lâche la main comme si je m'étais brûlé je me tourne vers Rose qui affiche un air radieux, oh là je sens que je vais pas pouvoir échappé à son interrogatoire, puis je me tourne vers Alice qui nous regard son frère et moi sourcils froncés.

- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux?

- Mmm non. _à vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment répondre à cette question, on peu pas dire qu'on se connais, mais c'est pas non plus la première fois que l'on se vois._

- En fait on s'est croisé il y a peu près de mon studio et tout à l'heure au bar, et je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner à sa table. _fini Edward pour moi._

- Ally _Sans que personne n'est le temps de comprendre Alice se retrouve dans les bras d'une armoire à glace qui l'a fait tournoyer dans les airs, sous les rires d'Alice. _Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite sœur, c'est pas un endroit pour toi ici. _Alors ce grand brun à la musculature impressionnante qui doit au moins mesurer 1m90 serais donc Emmett. _Aïeee…

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille Em' , je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir.

- Je plaisante Lily. Bien que je n'aime pas trop savoir dans ce genre d'endroit seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule, je suis venue avec deux amie. Bella voici mon crétin de frère Emmett.

- Hey _s'insurge l'intéressé_

- Donc je disais voici Emmett MON FRERE, Em' voici Bella mon amie et associée et je te présente également Rosalie Hale, Rose voici mon frère ainé.

Emmett après m'avoir serré la main se retourne vers Rosalie, et là grand blanc. Aucun des deux ne parle, Emmett à la mâchoire décroché et Rose les yeux baissé et les joue rosies. Grande première chez elle, Rose est loin d'être timide, bien au contraire. Alice me lance un regard interrogateur auquel je répond par un haussement d'épaule. Au bout de quelque instants de silence, Alice se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

- Vous restez boire un verre avec nous les gars.

Emmett s'empresse de répondre oui et s'installe en face de Rosalie, il ne l'a toujours pas lâché des yeux. Ca promet d'être intéressant, finalement cette dernière oublieras peut-être de m'interroger sur Edward. D'ailleurs il n'y a plus que nous deux toujours debout et silencieux. Je m'installe donc à table à côté du frère d'Alice.

- Ed tu compte rester debout toute la soirée ou tu te décide à t'assoir? _Alice et toute sa délicatesse._

Edward s'installe à la dernière place libre à côté de moi, bien entendu. Oh mon Dieu Bella, arrête de penser à lui, oublie à quel point tu le trouve canon. Heureusement Alice est là est lance la conversation, elle parle du magasine et de la proposition que je lui est faite, de comment ça se passe et combien elle est excitée. Pour mon plus grand bonheur elle fait la conversation à elle seule pendant un bon moment.

- Oh Bella, tu savais qu'Edward était photographe? On aura peut-être l'occasion de travailler avec lui un jour?

- Heu non je savais pas. Heu …. Après je sais pas quel genre de photos il fait sinon il se peut qu'on ai a travaillé ensemble un jour.

- D'ailleurs tu me disais pas hier que tu chercher un nouveau photographe pour remplacer Tyler? Ca serais pas géniale que se soit mon frère??? _Alice sautille sur son siège tout en tapant des mains._

- Je sais pas Alice je ne connais pas le travail de ton frère et puis j'aimerais éviter de parler travail ce soir.

- Oui pour une fois que Bella sort et qu'elle fait autre chose que de bosser un soir ça se serais bien de lui faire oublier un peu le boulot et lui rappeler qu'il y a d'autres choses plus intéressante à faire. _Je remerciais intérieurement Rose jusqu'à qu'elle finisse sa tirade tout en jetant un regard en coin à Edward. Je connais ce regard, je sais exactement à quoi elle pense, à ce qu'elle veut me dire, « allez fonce ma belle » Rose n'a qu'une idée en tête, me caser. Malgré le nombre de fois ou je lui ai dit que je n'en avait aucune envie, elle s'évertue à m'expliquer en long et en large que j'ai besoin d'un homme dans ma vie et dans celle de mon fils. Si elle pense que c'est aussi facile que ça, elle s'est très bien que j'ai aucune confiance en moi lorsqu'il s'agit de relation amoureuse et que j'en ai peu envers les hommes. Et puis même, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire rentrer un homme dans ma vie, si cela devait être un échec comme le vivrait Enzo, cela serais déjà dure pour moi, mais mon fils? S'il venait à s'attacher à cet homme? Et puis un homme n'aurais pas envie de s'enquiquiner avec une fille aussi banale que moi qui à déjà dans ses bagages un enfant et quelques fantômes._

- Oui tu as raison Rose. Laissons de côté le boulot. Oh j'adore cette chanson allons danser. _La chanson de Pitbull - Hotel Room Service, s'élève en fond sonore, Alice m'attrape la main et me tire sur la piste de danse. _

Et voilà comment on se retrouve tous les cinq à danser, faut dire qu'Alice à laisser le choix à personne. Au fur à mesure que les musiques changent je vois Rose et Emmett se rapprocher petit à petit pour finir par danser ensemble. Quand arrivent les chansons plus langoureuse et surtout qui se dansent à deux je m'éclipse de la piste pour retrouver ma place à table. Je fini mon verre d'une traite tellement que la danse m'a donné chaud.

- Ca va?

Je sursaute, me retourne et me retrouve avec Edward qui reprend place près de moi. Les autres continuent à danser. Shit, me voilà seule avec lui, de quoi je vais bien pouvoir lui parler?

- Oui j'avais soif à force de danser comme ça dans un endroit bondé de monde ça donne chaud. Et toi?

- Pareil. J'adore danser mais les boites c'est .. C'est pas trop mon truc, trop de monde.

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Alors comme ça tu bosses avec Alice.

- Oui, je viens de reprendre le magasine et j'ai voulu monter un nouveau concept donc j'ai pris contact avec elle. Pour le moment je le regrette pas, mais elle me fait un peu peur à vrai dire, elle me parle un peu trop de m'emmener faire du shopping. _je fini ma tirade dans un petit rire, après tout j'adore Alice je ne voudrais pas que son frère pense le contraire_

- Tu n'aime pas le shopping? _Il me regarde avec ses sourcils froncés, il a l'air vraiment étonné._

- Non pas vraiment, passé des heures dans les magasins c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. J'y vais quand j'ai besoin mais n'y passe certainement pas ma journée là bas.

- Oh, t'es mal partis avec ma sœur alors.

- Oui c'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre. D'ailleurs elle voulais qu'on ailles faire une journée shopping demain, car Mademoiselle trouve que je devrais avoir autre chose dans ma garde robe que des tailleurs et quelques jeans. Mais j'ai trouvé la bonne excuse, un petit homme qui m'attend à la maison, du coup c'est reporté, j'espère juste réussir à y échapper un moment.

*****

_**PDV ED**_

Un homme forcément, une femme aussi belle qu'elle ne peu pas être célibataire. Bon sang Edward il t'arrive quoi là, qu'est-ce que ça peu bien te faire qu'elle est un mec dans sa vie c'est pas comme si toi tu voulais quelqu'un dans la tienne et que cette fille t'intéressé non? Pfff bien sûre qu'elle m'intéresse depuis qu'elle m'est rentré dedans hier tu ne pense plus qu'à elle. Faut que tu l'oublis, elle vient de te dire qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'est plus que bonne raison.

- Ah! Et ça ne le dérange pas ton copain que tu sortes sans lui le soir?

- Mon copain? _Elle me regarde étonné comme si elle ne comprenais pas ce que je lui disais._

- Heu … oui, ton homme qui t'attend chez toi.

- Oh! _On a l'impression qu'elle comprend enfin de quoi je lui parle et s'esclaffe._

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?

- Non excuse moi, c'est pas mon copain qui m'attend chez moi, mais mon fils.

_Ouf_

_Attend s'il elle a un enfant ça veut dire qu'il y a un père, donc oublis.._

- T'es maman? _Elle vient de te dire qu'elle a un fils forcément elle est maman, quel idiot_

- Oui, un petit monstre de 4 ans, adorable mais il aime bien me faire tourner en bourrique parfois. Souvent d'ailleurs, c'est de son âge il me test.

_On voit aux étoiles qu'elle a dans les yeux quand elle parle de lui qu'elle lui voue une totale adoration._

- Probablement, oui. Il est avec son père ce soir?

- Non avec Jasper.

_C'est qui celui là?_

_Comme si elle avait lui dans mes pensées elle répond à mon interrogation interne._

- C'est le frère de Rose, c'est mon meilleur ami ainsi que le parrain de mon fils. Avec Rosalie ils ont décidés que ça me ferait du bien de sortir donc il joue les baby sisters ce soir.

- Et le père du petit il est où? _Merde Ed t'es indiscret._ Heu.. excuse moi je suis indiscret ça me regarde pas.

- Non c'est rien, t'es pas le premier à me le demander. A vrai dire, son père est France, Enzo ne l'a jamais vu.

_Elle baisse le regard, je vois dans son regard de la tristesse? De la honte? Je sais pas trop elle a l'air assez tourmentée._

- Désolé, j'aurais pas du t'en parler.

- C'est rien, c'est du passé, la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est mon fils maintenant, le reste..

-Ha vous voilà tous les deux!

Alice nous rejoins interrompant Bella dans sa phrase.

- Ca va vous deux? _Alice nous regarde tour à tour, c'est vrai qu'aucun de nous n'a encore parlé._

- Oui, à danser comme ça j'avais soif. Où sont Rose et ton frère.

- Sur la piste, je me sentais un peu de trop si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Connaissant Emmett je vois bien oui. _Je vois Bella lever la tête et esquisser un sourire._

- Et connaissant Rose…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit comme ça._

Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien Rosalie et Em nous rejoignes, main dans la main. Mon frère un sourire niais sur le visage et Rose quand a elle affiche un petit sourire timide avant de s'adresser à Bella.

- Heu Bella ça ne te dérange pas, si je te passe les clefs de ma voiture, je vais rentrer avec Emmett? _Bella les regarde main dans la main et affiche un sourire radieux._

- Pas du tout Rose, mais on va rentrer en taxi avec Alice se sera plus simple pour toi demain, comme ça tu n'auras pas à venir récupérer ta voiture. Ca te vas Alice.

- Edward peu te ramener, moi j'habite pas loin de chez Em je pense que ça le dérangerais pas de déposer sa petite sœur au passage. _Tout en disant ça Alice avec un sourire qui en dit long._

- Bon OK on fait comme ça alors. _répond Emmett_

- Vous pourriez peut-être demander l'avis d'Edward ou le miens en autre, non? Je voudrais pas lui faire faire un détour _je laisse pas Bella finir sa phrase que je la coupe_

- Ca ne me dérange pas ne t'inquiète pas et puis c'est moins risqué qu'un taxi seule en pleine nuit pour une femme seule.

- Bon d'accord alors, mais je voudrais vraiment pas te déranger.

- Il habite pas loin de chez toi Bella ne t'inquiète pas ça ne dérange pas mon frère. _s'empresse de rajouter Alice, décidément j'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête._

Sur ce on se dirige tous vers les vestiaires afin de récupérer nos affaires et pour ensuite se diriger vers nos voitures respectifs. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde j'ouvre la portière à Bella pour ensuite faire le tour de ma Volvo afin de m'y engouffrer à mon tour, et de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec cette magnifique jeune femme.


	4. Chapitre 4

- Vous pourriez peut-être demander l'avis d'Edward ou le miens en autre, non? Je voudrais pas lui faire faire un détour _je laisse pas Bella finir sa phrase que je la coupe_

- Ca ne me dérange pas ne t'inquiète pas et puis c'est moins risqué qu'un taxi seule en pleine nuit pour une femme seule.

- Bon d'accord alors, mais je voudrais vraiment pas te déranger.

- Il habite pas loin de chez toi Bella ne t'inquiète pas ça ne dérange pas mon frère. _s'empresse de rajouter Alice, décidément j'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête._

Sur ce on se dirige tous vers les vestiaires afin de récupérer nos affaires et pour ensuite se diriger vers nos voitures respectifs. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde j'ouvre la portière à Bella pour ensuite faire le tour de ma Volvo afin de m'y engouffrer à mon tour, et de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec cette magnifique jeune femme.

**PDV BELLA**

Edward m'ouvrit la portière tel un gentleman et je m'y engouffra, après avoir fermer ma portière je le vois faire le tour de la voiture et il s'y installa à son tour.

- Par où je dois aller? Me demanda-t-il en démarrant.

- Direction Madison Street pour le moment c'est pas très loin de la 4éme avenue ensuite.

- OK, effectivement tu habites pas loin de chez moi.

- Ah oui. J'y ai emménagé y a à peine 1 mois, Marion Street pour être exact.

- Alors nous somme voisins j'habite également Marion St, au n°172. _Me dit-il avec un sourire. Oh mon dieu il habites vraiment pas loin._

- Hmm moi c'est au 164, effectivement on est voisins quasiment.

- Il semblerait. _Dit-il s'en se départir de son adorable sourire._

Un silence s'installe, ni gênant, ni pesant, un silence tout simplement agréable. Bizarrement je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise comme je l'avais crains, Edward à vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de charmant et je me sens bien à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes il interrompt pourtant ce silence.

- Donc vu que tu a réussis à échapper à la journée shopping de ma sœur pour demain que comptes-tu faire ce week-end?

- Heu, pas grand-chose… Si le temps le permet j'emmènerais mon fils au parc, sinon ça va être un week-end assez calme, et toi?

- Pareil, pas grand-chose de prévu, j'irais probablement me balader avec mon appareil et faire un peu de photos pour mon plaisir et dimanche j'irais chez mes parents comme tous les dimanches d'ailleurs.

- Tu as l'air de t'entendre plutôt bien avec ton frère et ta sœur, c'est pareil avec tes parents?

- Oui, on forme tous les cinq une famille unie, ma mère nous cuisine tous les dimanche un merveilleux repas qu'on partage en tous ensemble, elle tiens à ses repas.

- C'est important la famille, c'est bien que ta mère vous rassemble tous comme ça.

****

**PDV ED**

Bella me dit ça et je peux voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je me demande ce qui peux bien la rendre triste comme ça.

- Oui tu as raison, Et toi tu t'entends bien avec tes parents? _J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question, bien que je me doute que vu la tristesse dans ses yeux que ça ne doit pas être vraiment le cas, mais je me demande quoi._

- Non pas vraiment, même pas du tout si on peu dire. Ils ont coupés les ponts avec moi après que le père de mon fils m'ai quitté. _Tout en disant ça, je vois une larme couler sur ça joue, j'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, mais se serais déplacé, on se connais à peine, mais pourtant sa peine me touche sans que je le comprenne vraiment pourquoi._

- Désolé, mais je ne voudrais pas être indiscret je comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, au contraire ils auraient du se rapprocher plus vu que tu étais seule avec ton fils.

- Oui c'est ce que ferais des parents en tant normal, mais pas les miens… mais je vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes ptits soucis… _Je vois biens que ça la rend triste et je m'en veux de lui en avoir parlé…_

- Tu ne m'ennuis pas, mais si tu veux pas en parler je le comprend.

- Merci. _Me dit-elle avec un sourire timide._

- De rien. Nous sommes arrivés.

- Oh. Merci encore de m'avoir ramené, ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, à bientôt peut-être.

- Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir, A bientôt, bonne nuit Bella. _Je lui embrasse délicatement la joue et l'a laisse sortir de la voiture. Je l'a regarde entrer dans son immeuble et repars en direction de chez moi. Le baiser m'a laisser une sensation de picotement sur mes lèvres._

Je rentre chez moi et m'installe directement à mon piano, je n'ai aucune envie de dormir. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur les touches de mon piano et mes pensées vont pour cette magnifique brune et me demande quand je l'a reverrais. C'est l'amie d'Alice ce qui me laisse une chance de pouvoir revoir Bella grâce à ma sœur.

****

**PDV BELLA**

Je referme la porte de mon appartement, je porte ma main sur la trace de brulure sur ma joue. Quelle soirée, je n'aurais jamais cru revoir Edward et encore moins qu'il pourrait être le frère d'Alice. Mais grâce à cette dernière j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de le revoir. Je me dirige vers la chambre de mon fils, il dort d'un sommeil bien heureux, je remonte sa couverture et lui pose un baiser sur le front en lui murmurant que je l'aime. Jasper est endormit sur le canapé, je lui dépose le plaide sur lui pour qu'il n'ai pas froid. Je me dirige ensuite dans ma salle de bain, mes pensées allant toujours vers cet homme au regard perçant. Après avoir ôter mas robe j'enfile une tenue plus confortable, je n'arriverais pas à dormir et puis Enzo devrais se réveiller d'ici trois heures autant rester debout. Je me dirige toujours en silence vers l'entrée, prend mes clefs et sors pour me diriger vers le café à côté de chez moi qui est ouvert 24h/24. Au moins je suis sûre que je réveillerais personne. Je commande un café et m'installe à table avec mon livre que j'ai pris avant de sortir. Après avoir lu quelques pages je sens une présence derrière moi.

- Bella? _Cette voix je la reconnaitrais entre mille…_

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- La même chose que toi je suppose, je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis venu prendre un petit déjeuner. Je peux m'asseoir?

Quelle question….

- Bien sûre.

Il prend place en face de moi et relève mon livre…

- Fascination? C'est une belle histoire je te l'accorde.

- Oui j'aime bien. Alors tu n'es pas fatigué de ta soirée?

- Non pas vraiment et toi? Tu ne profites pas de dormir un peu avant que ton fils se réveille?

- Non j'ai pas sommeil et vu qu'il devrais se réveiller dans un peu plus de deux heures ça sert à rien que j'essaie de dormir, j'en serais plus fatiguée après. Tu viens souvent ici?

- Oui, tous les jours après avoir fait mon jogging et toi?

- Oui, le matin aussi avant d'emmener Enzo à l'école je viens un jour sur deux à peu près c'étais pratique au début vu que je viens d'emménager mais ça me plait donc je continus de venir.

On continuais de parler de tout et de rien tout en prenant notre petit déjeuner. Au bout d'une moment je vis qu'il étais assez gêné avant qu'il me dise.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te parler de tes parents et aussi du père de ton fils.

- Ce n'est rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir. _Je voyais bien qu'il n'étais pas très à l'aise donc je décidais de lui expliquer._ En fait je n'ai jamais été très proche de mes parents. Le père de mon fils est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, ils ont toujours voulu nous voir ensemble. Mon père me disait toujours que c'était un homme comme lui qui me fallait, j'avais le droit de sortir uniquement si j'allais le voir lui, ma mère quant à elle, elle se fichais complètement de moi mais se rangeais toujours du côté de mon père, ils ont commencé ce petit jeu je devais avoir 16ans. Moi au début je ne voulais pas, je l'aimais bien, il étais gentil mais sans plus, au bout de quelques années j'ai fini par céder, j'avais 20ans et ça faisait 4 ans que mon père insistait, mes parents m'ont même obligé d'aller à la fac la plus proche pour que je sois obligé de rentrer chaque soirs, donc j'ai cédé en me disant que peut-être que ça marcherais et que dans le cas contraire mon père arrêterais à me prendre la tête avec ça. Les deux premières années ça aller, je le voyais essentiellement les week-end vu que j'avais la fac la semaine, on s'entendais, une fois la fac finie il a voulu absolument venir vivre ici à Seattle, ça m'éloigné de ma famille mais quand mon père a su que c'étais son idée à lui il m'a poussé à accepter. On s'est donc installer ici ensemble, j'étais tomber assez vite enceinte, ce n'étais pas une grossesse désirais mais j'en étais quand même heureuse, malgré qu'au fond de moi je ne me voyais pas faire ma vie avec lui, mais cet enfant était là et pour moi il était hors de question que j'avorte. Quand je lui ai dit, il en était heureux, j'étais à 6 mois de grossesse quand nous avons emménager à Seattle auparavant on vivais chez son père. Puis très vite les choses ont changés, il sortais de plus en plus souvent et toujours seul, il ne travaillais pas, me prenais de l'argent en cachette pour sortir, on se disputais de plus en plus, un mois avant la naissance de mon fils, j'ai découvert qu'il avait contracté des dettes à mon nom en imitant ma signature, quand j'en lui en ai parlé il s'est mis a pleuré, il m'a dit qu'il voulais pouvoir acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le bébé, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais rien ramené à la maison, puis il s'est énervé et m'a giflé en me poussant au sol, ensuite il est sortis et n'est pas rentré de la nuit, il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Le lendemain je suis allé travailler je n'avais toujours aucunes nouvelles, le soir en rentrant, l'appartement était vide, il avait pris toutes ses affaires mais également la plupart des meubles, il m'avait seulement laisser mon lit, la table et les chaises de la cuisine ainsi que le micro-ondes, il avait pris tout le reste. J'avais plus rien, plus de meubles et plus d'argent. J'ai appelé mes parents pour leur dire ce qu'il c'était passé, ma mère m'a dit que c'était de ma faute que je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien, que de toute façon je finirais seule, puis mon père m'a insulté de traînée et de tous les noms d'oiseaux, il ma dit que j'étais la seule responsable, que je n'avais pas su garder un homme, et je n'étais plus sa fille et qu'il ne voulais plus jamais entendre parlé de moi, puis il a raccroché et depuis je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de mes parents, ni du père de mon fils d'ailleurs. J'ai appris peu de temps après qu'il étais partis vivre en France avec une des maîtresses qu'il a eu, une certaine Laureen. J'étais enceinte de huit mois et il me rester plus rien j'étais seule, et il ne me rester que un mois pour tout organiser pour l'arrivée de mon fils. Mais j'y suis arrivé, petit à petit j'ai tout racheter. J'ai tout fait seule, j'ai vite trouvé un nouvel emploi après la naissance de mon fils, chez « moda » et l'ancien propriétaire qui n'a aucune famille m'a « légué » en quelque sorte le magasine. Donc voilà pourquoi à part Rose et Jaz personne ne sais ce qu'il c'est passé avec le père de mon fils, j'en ai déjà assez honte j'ai pas besoin que les gens après me regarde avec pitié.

Pendant tout mon monologue Edward, n'avait rien dit, cependant je voyais bien par moment dans ses yeux de la colère ou même de la tristesse, mais il ne m'a pas interrompu. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à croire que je lui en ai parlé, à part Rose et Jaz je n'en avais jamais parlé, et encore j'ai mis du temps à leur en parler et ils ont appris les choses petit à petit, M. Barnner savait que j'avais des problèmes d'argent mais ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire, alors pourquoi j'avais tout dit à Edward, comment pouvais-je me sentir suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour tout lui dire? Comment allait-il réagir à ça? Je fixait son regard et je voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Donc voilà maintenant tu sais pour mes parents et le père de mon fils.

- Bella, je..je ne sais même pas quels mots utiliser, te dire que je ne suis pas choqué serais un mensonge, cet homme est une ordure et c'est peu dire, il t'as manipulé et t'as traité comme une moins que rien, et te frappé alors que tu étais enceinte, et de son propre enfant… c'est pire qu'une ordure, et tes parents, désolé de te le dire ils ne valent pas mieux, ils auraient du te soutenir et t'aider à faire face, ils t'ont laissés seule, c'est inadmissible. Tu as su faire preuve de courage et de force face à ce que tu as vécu et tout ça tu le doit que à toi, tu n'as pas avoir honte, c'est eux qui devrait avoir honte pas toi, et quant à la pitié j'en éprouve aucune mais plutôt de la compassion et un grand respect face à ta force de caractère.

Pendant tout mon monologue, je n'avais versé aucunes larmes, j'étais resté froide comme si l'histoire que je comptais n'été pas la mienne, mais à ces mots je n'ai pu retenir mais larmes pour finir pas sangloter à la fin de son récit. Edward s'est donc levé pour se rapprocher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras pour me bercer et me susurrer des paroles réconfortantes. Une fois calmer, il reprit sa place.

- Ca va mieux?

- Oui merci, désolée.

- Tu n'as pas t'excuser, je me doute que c'est pas évident pour toi d'en parler, mais tu dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu as vécu.

- Oui peut-être.

- C'est même sûre. Je sais qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer mais si un jour tu as besoin d'en parler n'hésites pas, si tu veux me parler je serais là, OK?

- OK, merci beaucoup.

Il m'offrit un sourire réconfortant, ça m'avait fait du bien d'en parler, sa réaction m'avait surprise, j'espérais juste qu'une fois sortie de ce café il ne ferais pas en sorte de m'oublier complètement et de ne plus jamais me parler.

- 6h45, il va falloir que j'y ailles mon fils devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, merci beaucoup encore à toi pour tout, tu dois me prendre pour une folle pour t'avoir tout raconter tandis que l'on se connait à peine, mais merci à toi.

- Je ne te prend pas pour une folle ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te raccompagnes chez toi?

- Oh c'est pas nécessaires je suis à 50 m.

- D'accord rentre bien, et à bientôt.

- A bientôt bonne journée.

Sur ce il m'embrassa sur la joue, et je rentrais chez moi retrouver mon fils.


	5. Chapitre 5

_- 6h45, il va falloir que j'y ailles mon fils devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, merci beaucoup encore à toi pour tout, tu dois me prendre pour une folle pour t'avoir tout raconter tandis que l'on se connait à peine, mais merci à toi._

_- Je ne te prend pas pour une folle ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te raccompagnes chez toi?_

_- Oh c'est pas nécessaires je suis à 50 m. _

_- D'accord rentre bien, et à bientôt._

_- A bientôt bonne journée._

_Sur ce il m'embrassa sur la joue, et je rentrais chez moi retrouver mon fils._

Je rentrais dans mon appartement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais tout racontais à Edward, moi qui avait mis plusieurs semaines à tout racontais à Jaz et Rose, et là encore ils avaient appris mon passé par étape. Mais là j'avais tout déballer d'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment j'arrivais à être autant à l'aise et en confiance face à lui et tout ça en si peu de temps. Il n'y avait aucuns bruits, j'en déduisais qu'Enzo dormait encore. Je rentrer dans mon salon où je trouvais un Jasper aux yeux cernés.

- Bella, je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu as vu l'heure?

- Désolée Papa. _Me moquais-je gentiment en l'embrassant sur la joue._

- Très drôle… c'est juste que je me suis réveillais il y a une heure et j'ai vu que tu étais passée à la maison puisque tes affaires d'hier étais là, mais comme je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans l'appart je me suis demandé où tu étais passée.

- Désolé, je suis rentré à 4h mais comme je n'avais pas sommeil je suis allé au café en bas pour prendre un p'tit dèj, pour ne pas risquer de vous réveiller toi ou Enzo. Alors comment c'est passé ta soirée? Ton filleul à été sage?

- Comme toujours, un vrai ptit ange ce monstre… _me dit-il tout sourire, il aimé bien reprendre mon expression quand je parlais de mon fils_

- Moui, je me demande lequel des deux l'a été moins que l'autre.. Je te connais tu lui cède tout…

- Mamannnnn _Enzo arrive en courant et me saute dans les bras, je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour être autant en forme dès le réveil…_

- Salut mon cœur. Ca va? C'étais bien avec parrain hier?

- Oui, on à regardé 2 Spiderman en mangeant plein de bonbons et de chocolat. Parrain m'a dit de pas te le dire, mais tu dis toujours que je dois quand même te le dire. _Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de sourire face à ses propos, c'est vrai quel enfant de 4ans reconnais tout de suite quand il fait des bêtises ou qu'il refuse de mentir même si on lui demande? Un vrai phénomène il arrive toujours à me surprendre…_

- Parrain? _Dis-je en me retournant vers Jaz et lui faisant les mêmes gros yeux comme quand Enzo fait une bêtise. _Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense?

- Mmmmmmm _fit-il mine de réfléchir _Je lui en donnerais moins la prochaine fois? _on aurais dit un enfant pris en faute_

- Pfff t'es qu'un gosse Jaz, allez vous deux je vais vous faire des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner.

- Ouiiiiiiii maman, avec du Nutella?

- T'as pas assez manger de chocolat toi? Tu auras du sirop d'érable, comme parrain, pas de chocolat pour vous deux… _les grondais-je gentiment _

Jasper fit la moue, il est comme mon fils, et même pire il adore le chocolat. Le p'tit dèj se passe dans la bonne humeur, Enzo me raconte comme il a aimé passé la soirée « entre hommes » sans femmes pour les surveiller et demande quand il pourra recommencer. Après avoir fini de manger Enzo part jouer dans sa chambre, et je me retrouve seule avec Jasper.

- Alors p'tite sœur votre soirée c'est bien passé? Tu t'es bien amusée? _Hé oui Jasper me considère comme sa petite sœur et me protège tout autant que Rosalie, ça ne me déplait pas car pour moi Rose et Jaz sont mes frère et sœur, ils sont avec Enzo ma seule famille._

- Très bien, vous aviez raison ça fait du bien de sortir un peu de temps en temps.

- Vous vous êtes pas fait embêter j'espère? Trois jeunes femmes seules comme ça, ça doit attirer les regards? _Qu'est-ce que je disais, protecteur le grand frère…_

- Non, du tout, et puis tu sais que Rose et moi savons-nous défendre, y a juste un qui a essayé j'ai eu du mal à m'en dépêtrer j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir lui en coller une, mais mon mari et venu à mon secours.. _J'ai pas pu retenir un sourire à la fin de ma phrase en repensant à comment Edward s'y était pris et mon sourire s'élargis d'autant plus en voyant la tête de Jaz, il comprend rien, on pourrais même dire qu'il est choqué._

- Ton quoi? Ton mari? Qu'est- ce que tu raconte?

- Zen Jaz _rigolais-je devant son air ahuri_

- Il s'est fait passer pour mon mari au moment où je menaçais l'autre naze de lui en collais une s'il fichais pas le camp, il est intervenu en se faisant passer pour mon mari et le menaçant par la même occasion c'est tout.

- Ah OK, je comprenais plus rien là.

- D'ailleurs, coïncidence, c'est le frère d'Alice, tu sais la p'tite brune à qui tu as fait du charme hier?

- Qu… quoi? Non je lui ai pas fait du charme, je .. je lui ai juste dire bonjour poliment c'est tout.

- Tu sais que les rougissements c'est mon trucs d'habitude?

- Je rougis pas _réplica-il en baissant la tête, je ne pouvais plus retenir mon rire, j'avais vu juste, le p'tit lutin lui avait taper dans l'œil._

- Ok s'il tu le dis.

- Bon alors tu as rencontré le frère d'Alice, _C'est ça mon Jazou change de sujet._

- Ces deux frères en réalité on a passé la soirée avec eux, donc tu vois tu as pas à t'en faire on a été chaperonnées. _je préférais pas lui dire que Rose était partit avec Emmett à la fin de la soirée_, il m'aurais posé un tas de questions et aurais appelé Rose sur le champ

- Tant mieux, ça me rassure.

Nous avons continué à parler une heure puis Jaz est partis, je le remerciais encore une fois pour Enzo. Ensuite je préparais Enzo, il faisait beau dehors en ce mois de mai, je décidais donc de préparer de quoi aller piqueniquer dans le parc. Une fois le repas préparé et emballer, je pris le vélo d'Enzo et nous nous dirigions vers le parc. Enzo étais excité à l'idée de manger dehors et de pouvoir faire du vélo après. Arrivé au parc j'installais la couverture sur l'herbe, Enzo était monté sur son vélo dès le parc franchis, je lui avais dit de rester à proximité, je n'aimais pas le voir s'éloigner. Tout en le surveillant je sortais notre repas. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais le temps était agréable et un petit pull suffisait amplement. Tout était prêt, je m'installais confortablement en sortant mon livre, levant les yeux régulièrement vers Enzo. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un message.

_Salut ma belle, alors comment ça c'est passé hier avec mon frère quand il t'a ramené?_

Alice.. J'aurais du m'en doutais… Que devrais-je lui dire? Si je lui dit qu'on s'est retrouvé après par hasard au café elle va vouloir que je lui raconte tout en détails et je me vois mal lui dire que je me suis confié à son frère, déjà parce qu'elle voudrait que je lui raconte à elle aussi, mais elle risquerait de tout de suite de sauter aux conclusions, elle penserais que son frère m'intéresse et ça je ne le veux surtout pas. Donc j'opte pour un demi-mensonge, après tout elle me demande pour quand il m'a ramené et pas si on s'est retrouvé après. Pas vrai???

_Bien, il m'a déposé chez moi comme prévu, effectivement il n'habites pas loin de chez moi. Et toi avec Rose et ton frère ça été? _

Sa réponse n'a pas étais longue à venir…

_Oui vous êtes presque voisins peut-être que vous vous croiserais souvent dans la rue ou ailleurs qui sait. Sinon pour Emmett et Rose je crois qu'ils ont du bien s'amuser mon frère était plutôt pressé de me déposer chez moi ;)_

Oh non je sens qu'elle va pas me lâcher avec Edward, vu les coup d'œil qu'elle nous lancés hier et là dans ces messages, faut absolument que je la lance sur autre chose.

_Oui c'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre, j'attend l'appel de Rose avec impatience._

_Dis lui de m'appeler aussi, Ok? _

_OK Bisous à lundi._

_A lundi ma belle xx_

J'appelais Enzo ensuite pour manger. Il repartit après manger faire un peu de vélo avant de rentrer pour 15h à la maison. Le reste de la journée avait été calme, je n'ai eu des nouvelles de Rosalie uniquement le dimanche midi quand elle est venue me voir pour me raconter ca qui c'était passé avec Emmett ils étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à ce que Em du partir pour aller chez ses parents. Edward m'avait parlais de leurs repas du dimanche, je ne l'avais pas revu mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui…

- Oh Bella si tu savais… _me dit Rose les yeux brillants_

***

**PDV ED**

Je l'a regardé s'éloigner en direction de chez elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regardais, on aurais dit un ange, elle étais si belle. Son histoire m'avait ému, mais m'avait mis également dans une colère noire. Comment cet homme a pu se comportais ainsi avec elle? Si j'avais un jour la chance d'avoir une femme telle que Bella je ferais tout pour la garder prêt de moi et lui faire sentir à quel point elle est une femme exceptionnelle. Et ses parents, comment ont-ils pu la rejeter ainsi? Ils ne l'ont même pas écoutés et encore moins aidés. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents comme les miens, ils ont toujours été là pour nous soutenir Em, Alice et moi, on a jamais manquais d'affection, ni d'attention, rien en fait, on a jamais manquais de rien. J'arrivais dans mon appartement, la fatigue m'avais rattrapé, c'est en pensant à Bella que je sombré dans le sommeil. Je me réveillais à un peu plus de 14h, je pris un petit déjeuner et après ma douche je décidais d'aller au parc, il étais un peu plus de 15h quand j'arrivais là bas, une partie de moi espérais voir Bella mais une autre appréhendais de la revoir. Au bout de 2h à errer dans le parc je me décidais de rentrer chez moi, j'avais eu un message dans l'après-midi d'Alice me demandant comment ça c'étais passé avec Bella quand je l'avais ramenée, je lui avais tout simplement dit que ça avait été mais je lui avais pas dit qua nous nous étions revu au café après, je connais ma sœur et je sais qu'elle ne m'aurais pas lâcher comme ça. Et puis je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Bella c'étais confiée à moi elle aurait voulu tout savoir et comme j'aurais refusé de lui raconté elle m'aurait pris la tête jusqu'à que je lui raconte tout. Et puis je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle s'imagine qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Bella. J'avais passé mon samedi soir au calme chez moi, je n'avais pas eu des nouvelle d'Em j'imaginais qu'il devait toujours être avec Rosalie, ce qui est surprenant de lui, car en général il laisse filer les filles au petit matin.

J'arrivais le dimanche midi chez mes parents, Alice était déjà là à parler avec ma mère.

- Bonjour m'man.

- Oh mon chéri, tu va bien? _me demanda-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._

- Je vais bien maman. Salut Alice. _je claquais un bisous sur la joue de ma sœur_

- Bonjour mon fils. _mon père descendais les escaliers, il devait probablement être dans son bureau avant mon arrivée._

- Salut papa _il me fis une bref accolade, Emmet arriva à ce moment là avec un sourire niais sur son visage._

- Salut tout le monde _il alla prendre ma mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa, puis il fis la même chose avec Alice, avant de venir nous saluer mon père et moi_

Nous passâmes ensuite à table, Alice parler de la proposition que Bella lui avait faîtes, mes parents été heureux pour Alice et fière d'elle. Alice parla beaucoup de Bella, puis dévia sur la soirée de vendredi soir avec Bella et Rose.

- Alors Em, comment ça c'est passé avec Rosalie? _demanda Alice._


	6. Chapter 6

_- Salut papa il me fis une bref accolade, Emmet arriva à ce moment là avec un sourire niais sur son visage._

_- Salut tout le monde il alla prendre ma mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa, puis il fis la même chose avec Alice, avant de venir nous saluer mon père et moi_

_Nous passâmes ensuite à table, Alice parler de la proposition que Bella lui avait faîtes, mes parents été heureux pour Alice et fière d'elle. Alice parla beaucoup de Bella, puis dévia sur la soirée de vendredi soir avec Bella et Rose._

_- Alors Em, comment ça c'est passé avec Rosalie? demanda Alice._

**PDV ED**

- Euh bien…

- Bien? C'est tout? _demanda Alice_

- Ba oui… enfin très bien, elle est repartit tout à l'heure avant que je vienne ici…

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Emmett gêné de raconter une de ses aventures d'un soir et j'étais plus que surpris de savoir qu'il ne l'avais pas chassé au petit matin, je me demandais si finalement si ce n'étais pas plus qu'un coup d'une nuit l'amie de Bella… Bella, quand je pensais à elle, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment…

- Vous avez passé tout le week-end ensemble? _dis Alice aussi surprise que moi_

- Oui, je vous pas ce qui est surprenant la dedans.

- Peut-être que tu as pour habitude de chasser tes conquêtes au petit matin et de ne pas les revoir ensuite, sans oublier qu'a chaque fois tu t'empresse de nous dire à quel point tu as passé du bon temps… _rajout-ai-je_

- C'est différent cette fois, c'est tout.

- Ah oui? Vas y raconte grand frère. _s'extasia Alice sur sa chaise._

- Ba je l'aime bien, même beaucoup et j'ai vraiment envie de la connaître plus.

- Oh mon chéri je suis si contente pour toi que tu ai rencontré une femme qui te plaise. _ma mère lui fis un sourire tendre, elle aimerait voir enfin ses enfants rencontrer leur moitié respectives et de voir Emmett coureur de jupon comme il est tenir de tels propos pour une fille lui donne de l'espoir._

- Merci maman, je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontrer aussi, je sais pas comment dire ça, mais disons que ça me plait de l'avoir prêt de moi.

- Tu es amoureux mon cher grand frère.

- Alice je… je sais pas, c'est un peu tôt pour dire ça, mais … je crois que oui, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de ma Rosie… _dit-il avec un sourire_

- Oh c'est génial … j'ai hâte qu'elle me raconte, j'attend son appel depuis hier, j'ai dis à Bella de lui dire de me téléphoner dès qu'elle aurait de ses nouvelles. _Alice était complètement excitée et sautillais sur sa chaise en tapant dans ses mains, ma mère quand à elle souriait, heureuse d'entendre fils parler ainsi._

- Elle est aller voir Bella en partant de chez moi tout à l'heure… _Emmett se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire _d'ailleurs petit frère comment ça c'est passé quand tu l'a raccompagnée vendredi?

- Euh bien, je l'ai déposé en bas de chez elle et je suis repartis. _répondis-je gêné, je ne voulais surtout pas leur dire qu'on s'étais retrouver après pour un petit déjeuner dans un café et qu'elle en était venue à se confier à moi._

- Oui c'est pas surprenant de toi, tu devrais te décoincer un peu mon petit Eddy .

- Ne m'appel pas Eddy j'ai horreur de ça. _grimaçais-je_

- D'accord, Eddy _il appui bien sur le Eddy_ donc je disais que tu pourrais te décoincer un peu, Bella est une belle jeune femme et qui a vraiment l'air gentil, et pour ce que m'en a dit Rose elle l'est vraiment. Alors je vois pas pourquoi tu ne tenterait rien, à moins que le fait qu'elle est un enfant te dérange…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'Enzo soit dans sa vie serais un problème, certes Bella est une très belle femme, elle est gentille et à de la conversation, mais je ne l'a connaît pas plus que ça, et je ne suis pas comme toi à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. _merde j'en ai trop dit, j'ai même appelé son fils par son prénom, j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué_

- Mmmm je crois que notre petit Eddy à le béguin, tu en pense quoi petite sœur? _dit-il en se retournant vers Alice en souriant._

- Je dirais que je suis d'accord avec toi cher grand frère. _Alice me souriait malicieusement, je me doutais qu'elle devait monter un plan dans sa tête._

- Mais arrêtez c'est n'importe quoi je ne la connais même pas.

- Oh ça peu changer ça, en plus vous habitez pas loin l'un de l'autre… _rajouta le lutin_

- Oui c'est vrai ça, vous pouvez vous voir facilement et ….

- Les enfants laissez votre frère tranquille _intervient mon père_

- Merci papa

Alice se renfrogna sur son siège, mais ne rajouta rien. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, chacun parla de sa semaine, Alice était vraiment contente de son nouveau boulot et avait déjà dessiner la robe de Rosalie. Alice se leva à la fin du repas.

- Bon il faut que je téléphone à Bella.

Chanceuse, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

**PDV Bella**

La sonnette de mon appartement retentit. J'ouvris la porte sur une Rosalie toute souriante.

- Oh Bella si tu savais… _me dit Rose les yeux brillants_

- Bonjour ma Rose… répondis-je avec le sourire

- Oh excuse moi, bonjour ma chérie _elle m'étreignis et me regardant à nouveau _oh Bella si tu savais…

- Dis le moi je le saurais enfin alors _elle me faisait rire je le l'avais j'avais vu comme ça à part la fois où elle avait vu Enzo pour la première fois._

- J'ai passé un week-end merveilleux, Emmett est … il est génial, je me sens si bien avec lui, Bella je crois que je suis amoureuse…

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, tu le mérites, il a l'air gentil.

- Oui il est et même plus que ça. _ses yeux pétillaient quand elle en parlait_

- Tant mieux pour toi alors. _Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé et je nous server à boire _Par contre je n'ai pas dis à Jaz que tu n'étais pas rentré chez toi vendredi, tu sais comment il est… Déjà qu'il était inquiet de savoir comment c'était passé notre soirée.

- Merci. Tu lui a dit quoi?

- Que la soirée c'était bien passé, que nous avions rencontré les frère d'Alice, mais rien de plus.

- Marraiiinnnneee. _Enzo rentra dans le salon et sauta au coup de sa marraine._

- Salut mon p'tit bonhomme ça va?

- Oh oui, vendredi j'étais avec parrain on a mangé plein de bonbons et de chocolat, mais après maman quand elle a su elle nous a puni tonton et moi et on a pas eu le doit de mangé des pancakes au Nutella elle nous a donné du sirop d'érable, après on a fait un pique-nique au parc avec maman et j'ai fait du vélo.

Rosalie regardais Enzo d'un œil attendris tout en lui souriant, je savais à quelle point Rose aimait les enfants, et en particulier Enzo, quand je l'avais choisi pour marraine elle en avait pleuré d'émotion, elle savait qu'en la choisissant elle et Jasper je les choisissait pour me remplacer s'il m'arrivait un malheur un jour. Elle a toujours était là pour moi ainsi que Jaz, je les connais depuis seulement trois ans mais ils sont devenus ma famille. Et je sais que le jour où Rose sera maman elle sera plus heureuse que jamais.

- Tu t'es bien amusé alors, par contre ton parrain a du bouder quand maman vous a privé de chocolat.

- Oui il a boudé. _Enzo riait de la tête de son parrain à ce moment là. Rose et moi nous rejoignirent dans son rire._

- Oui j'imagine bien la tête de ce gourmand.

- Maman j'ai faim on mange quand?

On passa à table Rose resta avec nous. Après avoir mangé je mettais mon fils à la sieste. Je partis rejoindre Rose dans le salon. Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

- Allo?

_- Salut ma belle._

- Alice, comment tu vas?

_- Bien dis moi Rose est venu te voir?_

- Oui elle est à côté de moi, pourquoi? _je savais pourquoi mais je décidais de jouer l'ignorante._

_- Oh Bella tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis sur mon frère? Elle veut le revoir? Et quand? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de lui?_

- Une question à la fois Alice. _ris-je_

_- Rohh Bella aller répond moi steupulait…_

- Pas grand-chose pour le moment, je viens juste de coucher Enzo, je pensais justement avoir cette conversation avec elle maintenant.

- _Ok t'es pas drôle tu n'as rien à me raconter_, _que se soit pour Rose et Em ou pour toi et Ed… pffff _

- C'est que pour le moment je ne peu rien te raconter pour Rose et ton frère vu que j'en sais pas tellement plus et puis c'est à elle de le dire si elle le veut, et pour ton frère et moi, je n'ai rien à dire parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Mais si tu veux tu peux venir à la maison quand tu auras fini chez tes parents comme ça tu pourras cuisiner Rose et reste diner à la maison aussi ce soir je pensais demander à Rose et Jasper de diner avec moi ce soir… _je savais qu'en lui parlant de Jaz elle oublierais d'insister pour moi et Edward, tu moins je l'espérais._

_- Jasper sera là ce soir?_

- Je ne lui ai pas encore demandais mais je sais qu'il viendra. Alors?

_- Ok j'arrive d'ici deux heures._

- Très bien, tu as qu'a dire à Emmett qu'il peut venir diner avec sa belle ce soir si ça lui dit, qu'il vienne pour 19h. Comme ça on aura pu parler avant.

_- Ok je lui dis, ça te dérange pas si je demande à Ed aussi?_

Merde je l'avais pas vu venir celle là…. Qu'est-ce que je répond? Bien sûre j'ai envie de le revoir, mais lui est-ce qu'il en a envie? Réfléchis Bella, si tu mets du temps à répondre Alice va soupçonner quelque chose.

- Bien sûre que non, s'il en a envie il peut venir, mais le force pas, OK?

_- Pas de problème à tout à l'heure. Bisous._

Elle raccroché sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je me retournais à nouveau vers Rose.

- Bon comme tu as du comprendre Alice va venir nous rejoindre tout à l'heure et on dine tous ensemble ce soir. J'appel Jaz pour lui dire de venir.

- Oh génial je vais voir Em. _Rose avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Sinon c'est qui qu'elle doit pas forcer à venir?

- Son autre frère Edward.

Le sourire de Rosalie s'élargie plus.

- Ca me fais penser que tu ne m'as pas raconter comment ça c'était passer vendredi ou plutôt samedi matin quand il t'as raccompagné.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien a raconter.

- Aller Bella…

- Mais y a rien à dire, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. J'ai déjà assez d'Alice comme ça. _m'exaspérais-je_

- Y a bien quelque chose à dire, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez tous les deux pendant la soirée…

- Il m'a juste raccompagné, il est gentil c'est tout, il ne sais rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien.

- J'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi, vu comment il te couvais du regard… _finit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs._

- N'importe quoi… tu te fais des idées il ne me couvais pas du regard. Tu l'as bien regardé? Tu crois qu'un homme comme lui pourrait me couvais du regard?

- Oui et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas.

- Rose ce mec est beau comme un Dieu et moi je suis qu'une fille banale, je suis peut-être pas moche mais je suis pas belle.. _Rose me coupa la parle_

- Là c'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi, tu es une très belle femme et je suis sûre qu'il pense comme moi, en tout cas tu reconnais qu'il te plais.. _dit-elle avec le sourire_

- J'ai pas dit ça _m'empressais-je de rajouter._

- Si tu l'a dit, je cite « il est beau comme un Dieu », arrête d'être pessimiste et vois toi comme les autres te voient, c'est-à-dire une belle jeune femme avec beaucoup de qualités. _elle posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant_

- De toute façon tu sais bien que pour moi c'est pas possible que j'ai un homme dans ma vie. Alors autant ne pas en parler.

- Bella, regard moi _elle me pris les épaules pour me forcer à lui faire face _c'est pas parce que tu as un enfant que tu peux pas refaire ta vie, c'est courant de nos jours les familles recomposées, et puis tout les hommes sont pas des salauds, si moi j'ai réussi à passer outre ce que ma fait subir Royce tu le peux aussi, tu dois apprendre à faire de nouveau confiance aux hommes, ils ne te feront pas subir tous ce que ton ex t'a fais. Et puis ne me sort pas tes problèmes d'argent car maintenant avec ton nouveau statut dans le magasine ils seront régler bientôt. Et Enzo à besoin d'un père, il saura accepter l'homme que tu aura choisis, j'en suis même sûre qu'il en sera heureux pour toi, tu le sais qu'il aimerais que tu ai quelqu'un il te l'a déjà dit.

- Je sais qu'Enzo voudrait que j'ai quelqu'un et j'aimerais lui donnais un père, mais j'ai pas le droit de me planter, j'ai peur Rose… _les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient depuis le début des parles de Rose se transformèrent en sanglots. Rose me pris dans ses bras et me berça doucement._

Une fois calmé, Rose me raconta son week-end avec Emmett, j'étais heureuse pour elle, elle mérite de rencontrer un homme bien. Enzo se réveilla de sa sieste. Après un moment Alice nous rejoignis, elle sauta sur Rose elle avait eu la version de son frère et elle voulais avoir celle de ma sœur de cœur à présent. Elle était existée à entendre Rose, l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Alice fis un peu plus connaissance avec mon fils, et Enzo adorait Alice, il lui posait plein de questions, c'est une vrai pipelette et Alice à trouvé à qui parler du coup, elle avait du mal à en placer une. C'était marrant de voir ce petit lutin quia arrivait pas à avoir le dessus dans une conversation. Jaz arriva un peu avant 19h. Alice devins plus calme d'un coup. Elle se leva avec toujours Enzo dans les bras pour saluer Jasper. Et Enzo les entraina dans un câlin à trois, ce qui nous fis sourire Rose et moi, tandis que Jaz et Alice étaient gênés. 19h tapantes la sonnette de mon appartement retentis. J'ouvris la porte sur un Emmett et un Edward aux sourires timides.

- Bonsoir. _leur souris-je_

Emmett entra le premier dans l'appartement et me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue, j'étais plutôt surprise mais en même temps c'est le frère d'Alice…

- Bonsoir Bella.

Edward se rapprocha de moi à son tour, il me sourit me déposa un baiser sur la joue

- Salut. Tu vas bien?

- Bien et toi?

- Ca va.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans le salon où se trouvé les autres. Emmett partit rejoindre Rose et s'embrassèrent dans un baiser passionné. Je vis Jaz regardais la scène en fronçant les sourcils, je sais qu'il ne dira rien en présence des Cullen mais qu'il nous demandera des explications à Rose et moi à la fin de la soirée.

- Mollo les tourtereaux y a des enfants ici. _les taquinais-je, Rose rougis et balbutia un désolé_

Enzo alla vers Emmett et lui tira sur le pantalon pour attiré son attention.

- T'es le copain de marraine?_ lui demanda-t-il_

- Euh … oui _bafouilla-t-il_

- T'as intérêt à être gentil avec ma marraine, sinon avec parrain on te tape… _dit-il avec un ton autoritaire, nous nous esclaffâmes tous sauf Em qui était plus que surpris et lança un regard vers Jaz._

- Emmett, Edward, je vous présente ma terreur, Enzo voici Emmett et Edward se sont les frères d'Alice. Les gars voici Jasper le frère de Rosalie.

Il se serrèrent tous les trois la main et dirent bonjour à Enzo. Enzo se retourna vers Edward et lui demanda.

- Et toi t'es le namoureux de qui?


	7. Chapter 7

_- T'as intérêt à être gentil avec ma marraine, sinon avec parrain on te tape… dit-il avec un ton autoritaire, nous nous esclaffâmes tous sauf Em qui était plus que surpris et lança un regard vers Jaz._

_- Emmett, Edward, je vous présente ma terreur, Enzo voici Emmett et Edward se sont les frères d'Alice. Les gars voici Jasper le frère de Rosalie._

_Il se serrèrent tous les trois la main et dirent bonjour à Enzo. Enzo se retourna vers Edward et lui demanda._

_- Et toi t'es le namoureux de qui?_

**PDV ED**

Après les repas Alice avait téléphoné à Bella, en revenant elle nous annonca que nous dinions tous les trois chez cette dernière ce soir. Emmett était heureux à l'idée de revoir sa belle dès ce soir. Nous arrivions comme convenu Em et moi à 19h00 chez Bella. J'étais un peu nerveux de la revoir, je ne savais pas si de son côté elle avait dit à qui que se soit que nous nous étions revu le samedi matin et de ce que l'on avait parlé. Quand elle ouvrit la porte je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle pouvait être belle.

- Bonsoir. _nous salua-t-elle avec un sourire_

Emmett entra le premier dans l'appartement et serra Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, je l'enviais, j'aurais aimé moi aussi la prendre dans mes bras, mais je préféré m'abstenir

- Bonsoir Bella _la saluais-je en lui souriant et en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue_

- Salut. Tu vas bien?

- Bien et toi?

- Ca va.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans le salon où se trouvé les autres. Emmett partit rejoindre Rose et s'embrassèrent dans un baiser passionné.

- Mollo les tourtereaux y a des enfants ici. _les interrompit Bella_

Un petit garçon ressemblant énormément à Bella alla vers Emmett et lui tira sur le pantalon pour attiré son attention.

- T'es le copain de marraine?_ lui demanda-t-il_

- Euh … oui _bafouilla-t-il_

- T'as intérêt à être gentil avec ma marraine, sinon avec parrain on te tape… _dit-il avec un ton autoritaire, nous nous esclaffâmes tous sauf Em qui était plus que surpris et lança un regard vers un jeune homme blond que je supposais être le frère de Rosalie._

- Emmett, Edward, je vous présente ma terreur, Enzo voici Emmett et Edward se sont les frères d'Alice. Les gars voici Jasper le frère de Rosalie.

Je serrais la main de Jasper ainsi qu'Em et nous dîmes bonjour au fils de Bella. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et me demanda.

- Et toi t'es le namoureux de qui?

Je me figeais surpris par sa question. Pourquoi me demandait-il cela? Avait-il peur que je sois avec sa mère? Peut-être n'accepte-il pas d'homme dans la vie de Bella, ce qui expliquerais pourquoi une si belle jeune femme soit toujours seule.

- Euh …. personne… _bredouillais-je _

Je voyais autour de moi Em, Alice, Rose et Jasper sourirent d'amusement, tandis que Bella rougissait.

- Maman aussi n'a pas d'amoureux..

- Enzo _intervient Bella _n'embêtes pas Edward avec tes questions. Désolé _dit Bella en se retournant vers moi rougissante, le rouge aux joues l'a rendais encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'étais déjà._

- Ce n'est rien c'est qu'un enfant.

- Tu vois maman je l'embêtes pas _répliqua Enzo. _Edard pourquoi tu n'as pas de namoureuse? T'es tout seul comme ma maman?

- Euh, oui comme ta maman _répondis-je gêné_

- Bon Enzo il est l'heure pour toi de manger. Installez vous dans le salon je vous apporte tout de suite à boire, Enzo toi tu viens avec maman _sur ce, elle se dirigea vers ce que je pensais être la cuisine_

- Je vais t'aider _dit Jasper en la suivant_

Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre dans les canapés et fauteuils, Em et Alice me souriaient d'un air moqueur, quand à Rose elle souriait malicieusement.

- Alors Edward tu n'as pas répondu à Enzo tout à l'heure, pourquoi est tu célibataire? _me demanda Rosalie_

- Ba, parce que j'ai jusque là j'ai rencontré personne qui m'intéresse.

- Y a vraiment aucune femmes autour de toi qui te plaît? _renchérit Rose_

J'étais vraiment gêné, je me frottais la nuque, je ne pouvais pas dire que Bella me plaisait, Alice et Em ne me lâcherais plus après ça.

- Euh non.

Bella revint à ce moment là avec Enzo et Jasper. Jasper déposa un plateau avec des verres et des bouteilles sur la table basse tandis que Bella installa une assiette sur la petite table d'Enzo.

- Allez mange mon cœur. _dit Bella en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Enzo._

Bella nous servit à chacun à boire et vint d'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé. Rose était sur les genoux d'Emmett sur l'un des fauteuils, Alice était assise sur l'autre fauteuil et Jasper était assis de mon autre côté. Nous discutions du week-end qui venait de passer et de la semaine à venir.

- Rose, tu pourrais aller chercher Enzo à l'école demain, je dois aller chercher ma voiture elle arrive demain? _demanda Bella_

- C'est vrai c'est demain qu'elle est livré y a pas de problème j'irais le chercher tu auras qu'a passer à la maison le reprendre quand tu auras fini.

- Merci, je passerais acheter un siège auto après avoir récupérais ma voiture et je vous rejoindrais juste après.

- C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que t'avais pas de voiture. Tu as acheté quoi? _demanda Alice._

- Euh une Volvo _répondit Bella gênée_

- Quel modèle? _demanda Emmett_

- Une C 30. _répondit Bella rougissante._

La même voiture que moi. Est-ce pour ça qu'elle paraît gênée?

- Hey la même que notre petit Eddy… _rajouta Emmett dans un grand sourire _Tu l'a pris de quelle couleur?

- Bleue électrique.

Alice me lança un grand sourire elle savait que j'adoré cette voiture vu que j'avais la même, et que le bleu était ma couleur préférée.

- Tu veux que je t'emmènes chez le concessionnaire demain? _demanda Jasper_

- Ca ne te dérange pas? Je peux prendre un taxi sinon, ça fait trois ans que je suis sans voiture je peux encore me débrouiller.

- Ca me fait plaisir petite sœur.

Après ceci, nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. 20 h arriva et Bella alla coucher son fils, il nous embrassa tous à tour de rôle et nous fis à chacun un câlin. Cet enfant était adorable, son père loupait vraiment quelque chose. Et Bella, quand je la regardait je me demandait comment il avait pu lui faire autant de mal et la quitter. Bella revint ensuite au salon avec nous.

- Alors ça y est le p'tit monstre est couché? _demanda Jasper_

- Oui, ça y est, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous maintenant. _répondit Bella le sourire aux lèvres_

- Et tu comptes t'occuper de nous comment? _demanda Emmett en souriant ce qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie. Bella le regarda en souriant_

- En vous donnant à manger gros nounours… pour le reste tu as Rose…

- Et on mange quoi? _demanda Em qui saliva déjà à l'idée de manger_

- Emmett _grondais-je _t'es incorrect ça se fait pas

- T'inquiètes Edward, il est comme les gosses, ça se voit qu'il pense qu'a manger.

- Hey _s'injuria l'intéressé_

Nous nous esclaffâmes tous devant son air enfantin.

- Je vais vous servir des tagliatelles au saumon, j'espère que vous aimé ça. _demanda Bella_

- Ca ira pour moi _répondit Alice_

- Pour moi aussi _répondis-je à mon tour_

- Et de toute façon s'ils n'aiment pas je mangerais leur part.

- Em t'es qu'un goinfre _rétorqua Alice_

Bella s'amusa de l'appétit d'Emmett et se leva du canapé

- Bon je vais aller préparer tout ça

- Tu veux de l'aide? _lui demandais-je_

- Oui si tu veux _me répondit Bella avec un sourire timide_

Je me levais pour aller la rejoindre, j'entendis Emmett nous criais « pas de bêtises les enfants » suivi d'un « Aie » je présumais que Rose lui avais assener une nouvelle claque derrière la tête.

**PDV Bella**

La soirée jusque là se passais bien, Enzo m'avais mise mal à l'aise au début en demandant à Edward de qui il était l'amoureux et le pire c'est quand il a rajouter que j'étais seule aussi, j'avais préférais le couper car je connaissais mon fils et je ne voulais pas qu'il ailles plus loin dans ses divagations. Puis après j'ai du avouer que j'avais acheter la même voiture qu'Edward, dire que ça ne m'avait pas fait plaisir quand j'avais découvert samedi matin en rentrant qu'on avait la même serais mentir, je sais que c'est idiot mais de savoir qu'on a les mêmes gouts en matière de voiture me plait. Je rentrais dans ma cuisine suivi d'Edward et sortais ce dont j'avais besoin pour le repas.

- Je peux faire quoi pour t'aider? _me demanda Edward_

- Euh, tu peux couper le saumon, pendant ce temps là je vais mettre l'eau des pâtes à chauffer et préparer la sauce.

- Ok

Je lui donner un couteau, une planche à découper et le saumon fumé. Pendant ce temps là je m'étais l'eau à chauffer et commencer à préparer la sauce.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes bien les Volvo toi aussi? _me demanda Edward_

- Oui, je m'y connais pas vraiment en voiture mais ce modèle me plaisait donc je me suis fait plaisir.

- Tu vas pas le regretter elle est super agréable à conduire.

- Je pense aussi. _après un instant de silence je rajoutais _Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure avec mon fils, il à tendance à poser beaucoup de questions.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas comme je te l'ai dit c'est rien, c'est un enfant. J'ai été surpris c'est tout. En tout cas-tu as un fils vraiment adorable et il te ressemble énormément.

- Merci.

- Il vit comment l'absence de son père? _me demanda Edward gêné_

- Plutôt bien, enfin je pense, il ne la jamais connu donc il ne peu pas lui manquer, je lui ai expliquais que son papa était partis avant sa naissance et qu'il ne le connaitrais probablement jamais. Il l'a compris je pense, mais je sais qu'il recherche une figure paternelle, Jaz est là mais il ne tiens pas ce rôle. Mais il voit bien à l'école que les autre enfants ont des papas mais aussi des grands-parents et je sais que ça lui manque quelque part.

- Ca ne doit pas être évident pour lui comme pour toi. _me dit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux._

Nous avions finis chacun ce que nous avions à faire, nous continuions à discuter en attendant que les pâtes cuisent.

- Disons que moi je me suis faîtes à l'idée, mais c'est vrai que d'un côté je m'en veux de n'avoir pas donné un père à mon fils, ni une vrai famille, à part Rose, Jaz et moi, il n'a personne, on forme à nous quatre une famille, Rose et Jaz n'ont plus leur parents, donc nous nous soutenons les uns les autres. Pour le moment Enzo est heureux comme ça et j'espère qu'il continuera à s'en contenter.

- Tu ne comptes pas refaire ta vie? _me demanda Edward perplexe_

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais c'est pas évident de rencontrer quelqu'un, j'ai connu Rose et Jaz, 1an après mon arrivée ici, et depuis je n'avais fait la connaissance de personne d'autre à part vous, entre mon fils et mon boulot ça ne me laisse peu de temps pour moi. Et puis c'est pas évident de trouver un homme qui acceptera mon fils et qui lui l'acceptera en retour, les hommes ont plutôt tendance à fuir devant les enfants surtout ceux des autres.

- Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça Bella, je suis sûre que tu rencontras un homme qui vous aimera toi et ton fils, je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme fuirais devant Enzo, surtout que dès qu'on le vois on ne peut que craquer il est tellement adorable, donc là-dessus tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Merci, j'espère juste que tu as raison, mais bon pour le moment je préfère ne pas y penser. _car le seul homme à qui je pense pour le moment c'est toi rajoutais-je mentalement._

- J'ai raison. _me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je répondais à son sourire_

- Et toi? Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas de ma femme dans ta vie? _lui demandais-je_

- Disons que jusque là je n'ai pas rencontrer la femme qui m'en ai donné envie, je n'ai pas chercher non plus à vrai dire.

- Tu trouvera j'en suis certaine. _oh que oui j'en suis certaine, un homme comme lui ferais le bonheur de n'importe quelle femme_

- On verra. En tout cas je suis content d'avoir fais ta connaissance. _me dit-il avec un sourire timide_

- Moi aussi. Tu arrives à me mettre suffisamment à l'aise pour me faire parler, chose inhabituel chez moi, mais c'est agréable.

- Ca l'est pour moi aussi et je suis là pour t'écouter quand tu en ressens le besoin.

- Merci. Aller allons rejoindre les autre, j'en connais un qui meurt de faim.

J'avais fini de préparer le repas tout en discutant avec Edward, j'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie, j'aimais parler avec lui, il me mettais à l'aise, j'avais la sensation qu'il ne me jugerais pas quoi que je lui dise mais aussi qu'il pouvais me comprendre. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions je savais qu'il ne me voyais pas comme moi je le voyais, mais à défaut de ça j'avais gagné un ami, car je pense pouvoir dire que nous étions amis. Nous regagnâmes la salle à manger, la table avait été dressée pendant quand nous préparions le diner Edward et moi.

- A table. _dis-je en déposant le plat sur la table_

- Ah je meurs de faim. Dit Emmett en s'installant à table.

Chacun pris place autour de la table et je les servais chacun leur tour, je servais Emmett en dernier pour le faire râler un peu. Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde s'entendais bien, Jasper avait bien pris le fait que Rose était avec Emmett, il avait été surpris en les voyant s'embrasser mais après lui avoir parler dans la cuisine pendant que je préparé le repas d'Enzo il était plus détendu, bien que le connaissant je savais qu'il aurais Emmett à l'œil et qu'il mettrais les menaces d'Enzo à exécution s'il faisait du mal à Rose. Alice parlais peu à Jasper, elle avait l'air intimidée, ce qui me surprenait vraiment, je voyais comment Jaz l'a regardais, je pense que d'ici peu de temps un nouveau couple se formera parmi notre groupe. A la fin du repas je débarrassais la table à l'aide des filles, j'avais dit aux garçons de regagner le salon.

- En tout cas c'étais délicieux Bella. _me complimenta Edward_

- Très bon comme toujours. _rajouta Jasper_

- Ma p'tite Belly Bells je crois que je vais revenir plus souvent te voir, tu n'as rien a envier à la cuisine de maman.

- Alors là tu vois Bella de la part d'Emmett c'est un grand compliment, lui qui dit toujours qu'aucune femme ne peu rivalisais avec la cuisine de notre mère. _me dit Alice_

Une fois la table débarrassée et nettoyée, nous rejoignîmes les garçons dans le salon. Chacun se réinstalla comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Nous décidâmes de mettre un DVD, Rose et Alice voulais regarder Pearl Harbor, tandis que les garçons voulais voir Fast and Furious, c'étais à moi de trancher et je décider de regarder Pearl Harbor. Emmett ronchonna mais quand je lui confia que Rose pleurait toujours en regardant le film et qu'il pourrait la consoler il décida que finalement c'était une bonne idée de voir le film. Edward et Jaz lui lança un regard moqueur. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues des filles et des miennes à plusieurs reprises durant le film, Em se faisait une joie de consoler Rose, Alice, lançais souvent des regards en coin à Jaz. A la mort de Dany les larmes coulèrent plus abondamment, Emmett bercer Rose, Alice avait ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Edward qui était assit à côté de moi passa son bras sur mon épaule et me rapprocha de lui, je posais ma tête sur son épaule, nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'au générique de fin. Je voyais les regard de Rose et Alice se posaient sur nous deux. Une fois le film fini, il se faisait tard et chacun d'entre nous travaillais le lendemain, nous nous dîmes tous au revoir, Rosalie repartit avec Emmett, Jasper raccompagna Alice à sa voiture car elle était garé un peu plus loin, je saluais Edward en dernier.

- Merci pour cette soirée, le repas était délicieux.

- De rien, merci à vous d'êtes venus.

Il posa un baiser sur ma joue et ils partirent tous les cinq. Je refermais la porte derrière eux et soufflais d'aise, j'avais vraiment passé une agréable soirée, j'étais contente de tous les voir, mais je dois reconnaître que j'avais apprécié plus la présence d'Edward. Sur cette pensée je partis me coucher, demain j'avais une longue journée qui m'attendait sans compter sur le fait que j'étais sûre qu'Alice me questionnerais dans la journée et que Rose prendrait le relais le soir quand j'irais récupérais Enzo. Jasper ne s'en priverais pas non plus mais là je peux encore gérer.


	8. Chapter 8

_- Merci pour cette soirée, le repas était délicieux._

_- De rien, merci à vous d'êtes venus._

_Il posa un baiser sur ma joue et ils partirent tous les cinq. Je refermais la porte derrière eux et soufflais d'aise, j'avais vraiment passé une agréable soirée, j'étais contente de tous les voir, mais je dois reconnaître que j'avais apprécié plus la présence d'Edward. Sur cette pensée je partis me coucher, demain j'avais une longue journée qui m'attendait sans compter sur le fait que j'étais sûre qu'Alice me questionnerais dans la journée et que Rose prendrait le relais le soir quand j'irais récupérais Enzo. Jasper ne s'en priverais pas non plus mais là je peux encore gérer._

**PDV Bella**

Le week-end était vite passé et avait été plutôt mouvementé. Moi, qui en un peu plus de 4ans avait fait la connaissance seulement de Jaz et Rose, mon cercle d'amis c'était agrandit, tout avait commencé lorsque j'ai pris contact avec Alice, on s'est très vite liée d'amitié, un coup de foudre amicale en quelque sorte, et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Rose qui était pour moi plus qu'une amie, Rosalie est ma sœur de cœur elle a pris cette place très vite comme pour Jasper, Dès le jour où on s'est rencontré, on ne c'est plus quitté, je me rappel de cette rencontre comme ci c'était hier.

_Flash back_

_Je sortais du boulot, je venais de récupéré Enzo à la crèche, ça faisait 1an que je vivais à Seattle maintenant, Enzo aura 1 an le mois prochain. L'année n'a pas été très facile à vivre pour moi, je ne connais personne dans cette grande ville, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec ma famille, j'avais essayé de les contacter à la naissance d'Enzo, j'avais seulement eu le droit au répondeur, je leur avait laissé un message pour leur annoncé qu'ils avaient un petit fils mais ils ne m'ont jamais rappelé et je n'ai plus essayé après ce jour là. Ça avait été un moment dure pour moi, l'accouchement ne c'était pas très bien passé, on avait du me faire une césarienne et j'étais resté hospitalisé 2 semaines après la naissance d'Enzo, lui était ressortis 1 semaine après moi, son poids de naissance était trop petit et il avait été admis en néonatologie. Puis j'avais repris le court de ma vie, toujours seule avec mon fils, j'avais très vite trouvé un poste chez Moda, Enzo avait seulement 2 mois. M. Barnner, mon patron était compréhensible et mes horaires me permettaient de rentrer aux heures prévus pour m'occupé de mon fils, bien entendu j'avais du travail en arrivant à la maison, mais au moins je rentré à temps pour être avec mon fils. Ce soir là, je venais de récupérer Enzo à la crèche, j'étais sur la route pour rentrer à la maison, il pleuvait des cordes, un de mes pneus éclata._

_- C'est bien ma veine, m'écriais-je_

_Je sortis de la voiture et constata les dégâts, j'en avait assez d'avoir cette poisse, il était tard, nous étions en décembre et il faisait froid, il sera bientôt l'heure pour Enzo de manger. Je me dépêcher donc de remplacer la roue, je n'avais jamais eu à le faire mais heureusement pour moi je connaissais la théorie. Je m'attelais donc à changer ma roue, je m'apprêtais à mettre la roue de secours quand une voiture s'arrêta derrière ma vieille Chevrolet._

_- Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle? Un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus, venait de s'approcher de moi._

_- J'ai crevé j'ai déjà démonté la roue et il me reste plus qu'à mettre la roue de secours. Enzo commençais à pleurais, il devrait manger à l'heure qu'il est et il commençais à être fatigué._

_- Laissez moi faire, ça ira plus vite je pense._

_- Merci._

_- Ce n'est rien. Il changea mon pneu beaucoup plus vite que je l'aurais probablement fait. Ma sœur travail dans un garage à 100m suivait moi, elle vous réparera votre pneu crevé et vous pourrez vous sécher._

_- Merci, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, mon fils à faim et il faut que je rentre au plus vite._

_- Elle en aura pas pour longtemps et puis votre fils pourra manger là bas, notre appartement et juste à côté du garage j'irais prendre ce qu'il faut._

_- Oh non je ne veux pas vous déranger._

_- Vous ne dérangez pas._

_Je le suivait donc sur les 100m qui nous séparais du garage, arrivé là bas je faisais la connaissance d'une belle blonde, les même yeux bleus que l'homme qui m'avait aidé._

_- Bonsoir Rosalie, tu pourrais réparé le pneu de …_

_- Bella, je m'appelle Bella et voici mon fils Enzo._

_- Bonsoir Bella je suis la sœur de Jasper je vais te réparer ton pneu._

_Jusque là je n'avais même pas fais attention que nous nous étions pas présenter. Je donner un repas prêt à Jasper pour Enzo que j'avais toujours avec moi aucun où il m'arriverais un pépin. Je restais avec Rosalie pendant que son frère aller faire chauffer l'assiette d'Enzo._

_- Tiens Bella prend cette serviette pour t'essuyer. Rosalie me tendis une serviette propre, elle me proposa de prendre Enzo dans ses bras pour que je puisse me sécher plus aisément._

_- Bonjour p'tit bonhomme. Rosalie avait un regard tendre pour Enzo on voyait tout de suite qu'elle aimait les enfants._

_Jasper revins avec le repas d'Enzo, il nous installa dans le bureau du garage où je donnais à manger à mon fils. Pendant ce temps je discutais avec Jasper, il était vraiment sympathique, Rosalie nous rejoins après elle avait réparé mon pneu et me l'avais remis en place. Elle refusa que je la paie. On discuta un peu, et ils me proposèrent de rester diner avec eux, nous avions donc passé la soirée ensemble à apprendre à se connaitre tous les trois._

_Fin du flash back_

Après mon pneu réparé j'étais donc resté diner avec eux et avions passé la soirée à faire connaissance et depuis nous nous étions plus quitté. J'avais demandé à Rose comment cela se faisait qu'une femme aussi belle travaillé dans un garage tandis qu'elle pourrait défiler sur des podiums, elle m'avoua qu'elle en rêvé mais qu'elle n'avait jamais oser tenter l'expérience, 1 semaine après je l'a présenté à Tyler le photographe de Moda et elle obtenu son premier contrat en tant que mannequin, depuis ce jour là elle n'avais plus arrêtée, sa carrière avait vite décollée, elle avait abandonné son emploi au garage, mais continuer parfois la mécanique pour son plaisir. Ce pneu crevé avait vraiment été une bénédiction pour moi, car depuis ce jour là je n'avais pas des amis mais un frère et une sœur.

J'arrivais au bureau et m'affairé déjà à la tâche, ça faisait environ 1 heure que j'étais arrivée quand Alice frappa à la porte de mon bureau et entra.

- Bonjour ma belle. _me dit-elle en prenant dans ses bras_

- Salut p'tit lutin.

- Hey je suis pas un lutin. _fit-elle mine d'être offusquée_

- Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Bien, je suis contente de commençais vraiment à bosser avec toi.

- Oui moi aussi. D'ailleurs je te l'ai pas dit la semaine dernière mais nous aurons une réunion tous les lundis matin à 9h pour faire un point sur la semaine à venir, donc ne prend jamais de rendez-vous ou ne prévois jamais rien les lundis matin.

- Ok pas de problèmes. Alors sinon ta soirée d'hier t'as plu? _me demanda-t-elle en souriant_

- Oui pas toi? _lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire_

- Oh si j'ai vraiment passez une soirée très intéressante, mais dis moi tu m'a l'air bien proche de mon frère.

- Lequel? _fis-je l'ignorante_

- Ba Edward imbécile.

- On s'entend bien oui, comme je m'entend avec toi ou Emmett.

- Oui c'est ça, et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a prise dans ces bras hier soir.

- Il m'a seulement prise par l'épaule parce que je pleurais, Si j'avais était à côté de Jaz il aurait fait la même chose. Et puis toi aussi tu me prend dans tes bras tout comme Em. _j'espérais être persuasive avec cette réplique._

- Oui c'est ça si tu le dis. Mais je suis sûre que c'est pas pareil. _insista-t-elle_

- Si c'est pareil, vous êtes tous les trois mes amis.

- Oh Bella, tu vas pas tout de même me dire que mon frère ne te plait pas. _Alice pris une mine de chien battu_

- Si je vais te le dire, car il ne me plait pas, je m'entend bien avec lui et je pense qu'il pourrait devenir un très bon ami mais rien de plus.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, alors maintenant stop tu arrêtes d'en parler, OK?

- OK. _elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et bouda_

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi? _elle releva les yeux vers moi et fronça les sourcils_

- Jasper. Il te plait n'est-ce pas?

- Euh…

- Me dit pas le contraire, j'ai bien vu comment tu étais en sa présence.

- Oui c'est vrai il me plait beaucoup, mais je pense pas que se soit réciproque. _elle baisa les yeux mais j'avais eu le temps d'y lire une lueur triste, je ne mettais donc pas trompé_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est timide avec toi que tu ne lui plait pas.

- Tu le pense vraiment.

- J'en suis sûre. _son regard pétillais à nouveau et son sourire était revenu _essayez de vous voir que tous les deux pour commençais, ce sera un bon début.

-Mais comment je fait ça moi.

- Alice t'as plus 15 ans, tu sais comment on fait pour inviter un garçon tout de même. Propose lui d'aller boire un verre. Tiens voici son numéro.

Elle me remercia et pris le numéro. Elle me promis d'y penser. On commença ensuite à bosser, elle ne me reparla pas d'Edward et moi de Jasper.

Rosalie nous rejoignit pour le déjeuner, pour mon plus grand soulagement elle ne me parla pas d'Edward, mais la connaissant elle attend qu'on soit toute les deux pour m'en parler. J'espère que j'arriverais à clore la conversation aussi vite qu'avec Alice. Une fois le déjeuner fini, Rose vint avec nous au magasine, Alice devais prendre ses mesures pour la robe qu'elle devait lui faire, un atelier avait était installé pour Alice et elle y avait déjà pris ses marques. Je les laissais seules et retournais à mon bureau, Je ne revis Alice qu'au moment de partir, Rose étais déjà partis pour aller chercher Enzo à l'école.

- Alors Alice ça c'est bien passé avec Rose cet après-midi?

- Oui génial, j'ai pris ses mensurations et lui ai montré la robe que je lui avait dessiné elle l'a adoré. Je commence dès demain à la faire.

- Très bien alors. Il faudra aussi que tu penses à cinq tenues dont trois robes pour la parution pour le mois prochain. Comme je te l'avais expliquer ce mois ci seule la tenue de Rose apparaitra dans l'édition de juin, et à partir de juillet tu auras cinq tenues à me faire par mois.

- Ok pas de pro, j'ai déjà commençais un croquis.

- Salut les filles!

- Jasper! _Jaz était venu me chercher comme prévu, il me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue pour me dire bonjour, puis il fit la bise à Alice._

- Alors Alice, Bella n'est pas trop dure avec toi j'espère. _lui demanda Jasper_

- Non c'est un ange, c'est agréable de travailler avec elle. _lui répondit-elle_

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes je dois aller chercher quelque chose dan son bureau et on pourra y aller après.

- Ok _me répondirent tous les deux en même temps_

En vérité je n'avais besoin de rien dans mon bureau mais je voulais les laisser seuls tous les deux. Je les rejoignis au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils discutaient en se souriant mutuellement.

- C'est bon on peu y aller. _leur dis-je en me rapprochant d'eux_

- Ok c'est partis alors. À bientôt Alice. _lui dis Jasper en l'embrassant_

- Oui à bientôt. _lui répondit Alice timidement._

J'embrassais à mon tour Alice et la salua. Je sortais du bâtiment avec Jaz en silence, une fois dans sa voiture je décider cependant de le briser.

- Alors Jaz, tu en penses quoi d'Alice?

- Elle est sympathique et je suis sûre que vous allez faire du bon boulot ensemble.

- C'est pas ce que je te demandais et tu le sais très bien.

- Elle me plaît, t'es contente? _me répondit-il avec un sourire, je sautillais dans le siège tellement j'étais contente. J'en étais sûre. Ouh la, faut que je fréquente moins Alice je deviens comme elle à sautiller comme ça._

- Oh oui mon Jazou je suis contente pour toi. Alors tu compte l'inviter à sortir?

- Euh je sais pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Ba elle me plait mais peut-être que je lui plait pas moi.

- N'importe quoi. _soupirais-je_

- Elle t'as dit quelque chose? _me demanda-t-il_

- Non. _mentis-je _Mais je suis sûre que tu ne lui ai pas indifférent _je voulais bien les aider mais j'allais pas non plus parler pour eux, ils sont assez grand pour ce le dire eux même._

- Ok je verrais alors.

On arriva devant le concessionnaire. Je donnais le numéro de téléphone d'Alice à Jaz, puis je partis aller chercher ma voiture.

Enfin ma voiture, ça faisait 3 ans que j'en avait plus, ma vieille Chevrolet m'avait lâcher peu de temps après avoir rencontrer Jaz et Rose, Rose m'avait dit qu'il ni avait rien à faire, je n'avais jusque là pas pu me permettre de me payer une voiture et j'avais décidé de me faire plaisir. Edward avait raison elle était super agréable à conduire. Edward… ça ne faisait pas 24 heures que je l'avais pas vu, et sa présence me manquais déjà, je me demandais quand je le reverrais, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui depuis hier, mes rêves avait était peuplés d'Edward et ma journée il avait occupé mes pensées. Après être passé au magasin acheté un siège auto pour Enzo je me rendais chez Rosalie.

- Salut ma Rose.

- Coucou ma chérie, alors cette voiture. _me sourit-elle_

- Géniale je suis super contente, ça fait du bien de se dire que j'ai enfin de nouveau une voiture. _souris-je_

- Alors Edward avait-il raison? _me demanda-t-elle tout sourire_

- À quel propos? _je savais de quoi elle parlais mais je préférais jouer les ignorantes_

- Est-elle agréable à conduire?

- Oui, Tu l'essayera à l'occasion.

- Mamannnnnnnnn

- Bonjour mon cœur, tu as passé une bonne journée? _je prenais mon fils dans mes bras et lui fis un câlin et l'embrassa_

- Oui c'est marraine qui est venu me chercher à l'école ce soir.

- Oui je sais, tu étais content.

- Oh oui, marraine ma dit que tu avait acheter une nouvelle voiture.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu vas la voir tout à l'heure. _je lui souriais j'aimais tellement mon fils, il étais mon rayon de soleil, je ne regretterais jamais sa venu au monde, même si j'ai du la vivre seule et que je n'ai plus mes parents je ne le regrette pas._

- Aller venez on va passer à table.

Je suivais Rose dans la cuisine avec Enzo dans les bras. Je l'installais sur une chaise, et m'assis à côté de lui. Rose nous servis à manger, Enzo nous raconta sa journée. À la fin du repas il partit jouer dans sa chambre, et oui il avait sa propre chambre chez Rose, comme chez Jasper d'ailleurs. Nous nous retrouvions seule toute les deux, nous débarrassions la table dans le silence et Rose remplis le lave vaisselle.

- Alors Bella, tu n'a rien à me dire?

- Non, pourquoi?

Rose me fit un sourire et me conduisis jusqu'au salon.

- Je te parle d'Edward, j'ai bien vu comment vous étiez tous les deux hier soir.

- Rose tu te fais des idées, nous nous entendons bien c'est tout. _Rose pris un air sérieux_

- Vous avez parlé de quoi pendant que vous étiez seuls dans la cuisine? Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'hier quand il t'a pris dans ses bras pour te consoler pendant le film se n'étais pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. _arf qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire_

- On a discuté de rien en particulier. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait Enzo adorable et m'a demandais comment il vivait le fait qu'il n'ai pas de père.

- Et que lui a tu répondu? _me demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils, elle savait que je n'aimait pas parler de ça et que je ne m'étiez confiais que à Jaz et elle._

- La vérité. _je décidais de ne plus lui mentir. _Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais j'aimerais que tu me promette de garder ça pour toi et de ne pas te faire d'illusions, ok? _elle acquiesça et je continuais donc. _Samedi matin après qu'il m'ai déposé chez moi, je suis monté me changer, comme je n'avais pas sommeil et que je savais qu'Enzo se réveillerais dans les trois heures je suis descendu au café en bas de chez moi, j'avais pris un livre et j'avais décidé de prendre un petit déjeuner. Ça ne faisais pas très longtemps que j'étais arrivé quand Edward est venu me rejoindre, ce n'étais pas prévu, il s'est assis avec moi et on a pris notre petit-déjeuner ensemble. On parlais un peu de tout et de rien et puis je lui ai racontais mon histoire. Je lui ai tout dis, Jacob et tout ce qu'il m'a fait et aussi pour mes parents. après il m'a dit des choses qu'ils m'ont touchés et j'ai pleuré et il m'a prise dans ses bras pour me réconfortais. _je regardais Rose elle n'avais pas pipé mot pendant mon monologue, elle affiché un air incrédule._

- Tu lui as vraiment tout racontais?

- Oui, tout.

- Woah… j'y crois pas, toi qui a toujours du mal à te confié, tu lui as raconté en un seul coup ce que tu as mis des mois à dire à Jaz et moi. _Rose était vraiment surprise, d'un coup j'ai eu peur de l'avoir blessée_

- Rose c'est pas contre toi ou Jasper, mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réussi à tout lui dire..

- Bella _me coupa-t-elle _je ne te reproche rien, je suis juste surprise, mais je suis contente qu'il arrive à te mettre suffisamment à l'aise et en confiance pour que tu te confis à lui. J'ai bien vu comment vous étiez tous les deux on vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous..

- Rose _cette fois ci c'est moi qui l'a coupé _il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est juste un ami, on a déjà eu cette conversation hier.

- Si tu le dis, je te connais trop pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas insisté avec toi, donc je ne dirais rien puisque tu ne veux rien entendre _j'allais la coupais à nouveau quand elle m'intima de me taire _cependant je vais juste te donner un conseil, ouvre les yeux et essaie de voir ce que moi je vois

- Rose, il n'y a rien a voir, mais pour te faire plaisir, je vais suivre ton conseil même si je sais qu'il n'y a rien à voir

Rose ne rajouta rien, je savais qu'elle n'en pensais pas moins, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, j'aimais énormément Rose, mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'Edward occupait mes pensées. Après cette conversation je décidais de rentrer chez moi, il commençais à se faire tard et Enzo devait dormir, Rose lui avait donner son bain et mis en pyjama, je n'avais donc plus qu'a le coucher. Je fis un peu de ménage et je sortais le travail que j'avais ramener, je sortais la pile de C.V. que j'avais pris avec moi, je voulais changer de photographe, Tyler ne me convenait pas, l'attitude qu'il avait avec les mannequins ne me plaisait guère, j'avais eu quelques plaintes, malgré mes avertissements il n'avait pas changer, je le laisser donc finir son mois et après il prenait la porte, donc voilà comment je me retrouvais à 23h sur mon lit avec une pile de C.V. étalé devant moi. Je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Alice vendredi soir au sujet d'Edward, il était photographe, il pourrait travailler pour moi, mais je ne savais pas s'il en aurait envie. Je décidé d'en reparlais à Alice dès le lendemain, de toute façon pour le moment aucun des postulants me convenais. Je sais je suis chiante, je suis plutôt difficile pour ce qui est du personnel, jusque là mis à part Alice je n'avais pas eu à embaucher qui que se soit vu que l'équipe était déjà former, mais certain ne me convenaient pas, je leur avait fait savoir et ils savaient tous le travail que j'attendais d'eux s'ils voulaient garder leur emploi. Mais pour ceux qui bosser bien, je ne pense pas qu'ils pouvaient se plaindre de moi, tant que le boulot était fait et bien et en temps et en heure, je me fichais du reste. Ça ne faisait que 1 mois que j'avais repris le magasine officiellement mais je menais les reines depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Et ça se passait plutôt bien. Bien entendu personne à part notre avocat était au courant que M. Barner m'avait « donné » le magasine, il voulais absolument que se soit moi qui le reprenne, et vu qu'il n'a aucune famille et qu'il lui reste que quelques années à vivre il n'avait pas besoin d'argent. J'avais voulu refusais mais il ne m'avais pas laisser le choix.

Je décidais donc de me couchais, demain j'irais prendre mon petit déjeuner _« chez Cel et Ange » _comme tous les mardis et jeudis, j'aimais beaucoup ce petit café, les deux propriétaires étaient deux françaises, des cousines, toujours le sourire elle étaient sympathiques, et depuis que j'y avait vu Edward, je l'aimais encore plus, j'espérais l'y voir demain, il m'a dit qu'il y allait tous les jours après son jogging, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il y allais. Je m'endormis sur ses pensées. Enzo me réveilla le lendemain matin en me sautant dessus, j'avais horreur quand il faisait ça, je préférais les réveils en douceur. Une fois prêt nous descendions au café, c'est Céline qui nous accueilli, sa cousine Angélique était en cuisine. On s'installa à table et je passais commande. Nous attendions nos croissants, le chocolat d'Enzo et mon café quand j'entendis sa bel voix suave.

- Bonjour vous deux.

Je me retournais et je tomber sur un Edward souriant, les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude il devait surement venir de courir, il portait un pantalon de jogging noir et un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait chaque muscle de son buste.

- Bonjour. _Soufflais-je_

- Bonjour Edard _dit Enzo en lui sautant dans les bras_

**PDV ED**

Je rentrais chez moi après cette merveilleuse soirée. J'avais appréciais d'avoir revu Bella et d'avoir connu son fils. J'avais aussi rencontré Jasper le frère de Rose, il était vraiment sympa, et vu comment ils se regardaient avec Alice, j'ai l'impression que j'allais être amené à le voir souvent à l'avenir. Je m'endormis, mes pensées toujours axées sur Bella, j'avais cet air dans la tête, une douce berceuse sur laquelle le visage de Bella se superposé, il faudra que je me mette au piano demain. La journée du lundi fut calme, je n'eu pas de nouvelles de Bella, j'avais voulu appeler Alice mais elle m'aurait cuisiné et je préférais pas, j'avais été prendre mon petit déjeuner le matin comme tous les jour à notre café, j'avais espérais la voir mais en vain, après tout elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'y venait pas tous jours. En rentrant le soir je m'installais au piano et jouais cette berceuse que j'avais en tête depuis l'a veille au soir quand j'avais pris Bella dans mes bras. Quand je repensais à ce moment là, je souriais, j'avais eu peur qu'elle me repousse, mais elle était resté près de moi sa tête sur mon épaule, bien trop tôt elle s'était écartée le film était fini. Personne n'avait fait de commentaires pourtant j'avais vu leurs regards. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'Alice ne m'ai pas appelé pour me faire passer un interrogatoire.

_Wzzzz wzzzz_

Mon portable vibrait, j'ai parlé ou plutôt pensé trop tôt, c'était Alice.

- Allo.

- Salut grand frère _me dit une Alice enjouée_

- Alice, que me vaut ton appel?

- Dis le si je te dérange _dit-elle outrée_

- Mais non, tu sais bien que tu me dérange jamais, je jouais un peu avant d'aller me coucher c'est tout. _lui dis-je_

- Je t'appelais car je me disais que tu avais peut-être quelque chose à me dire. _j'entendais son sourire dans sa voix_

- Euh non j'ai rien à te dire on s'est vu hier soir.

- Justement à propos d'hier soir, tu n'as rien à me dire? _insista-t-elle_

- Non rien, mais si tu en venais au fait on gagnerais du temps tu ne crois pas?

- Ok, t'es vraiment lourd Ed. Je te parlais de Bella, vous m'aviez vraiment l'air proche tous les deux.

- On est juste amis Alice.

- Juste amis?

- Oui _m'agaçais-je_

- Elle ne te plait pas? _insista-t-elle _

- Alice, Bella est juste une amie, on s'entend bien, pour le peu que je l'a connais je l'apprécie mais c'est tout ça s'arrête là. _je ne voulais surtout pas lui dire à quel point Bella me plaisait_

- Bon comme tu veux, de toute façon je n'arriverais rien à tirer d'aucun de vous pour l'instant donc je vais vous laisser tranquille.

- Parce que tu as embêter Bella avec ça aussi? _je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, ce petit lutin était vraiment agaçant quand elle s'y mettais._

- Je ne l'ai pas embêtée _contrat-elle_

- Ok mais laisse tomber s'il te plaît.

- Oui, ça va pas la peine de t'énerver, bon te toute façon je te laisse, à plus tard frérot…

- Bisous petite sœur.

Je raccrochais, je me demandais ce que Bella avait pu lui répondre. J'espère qu'Alice n'avait pas était trop pénible. Je partis me coucher par la suite

Le lendemain matin je me levais et me préparais, je partis courir une petite heure comme chaque matin, j'arrivais à hauteur du café, je venais juste de passais devant chez Bella j'avais espérais la croisais mais en vain, il me restais encore une chance de la croiser là bas. Je rentrais dans le café et je la vis tout de suite, elle était de dos, ses cheveux étaient remontaient en un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques boucles brune, elle portait un tailleur jupe noir. Enzo était assis en face d'elle. J'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour vous deux

Bella se retourna, elle était toujours aussi belle, elle me sourit et me souffla un bonjour.

- Bonjour Edard _Enzo m'avait sauté dans les bras, je le pris dans les bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front_

- Ça va mon grand?

- Oui, tu mange avec nous?

- Si ta maman est d'accord, oui. _lui souris-je_

- Maman, Edard il peut manger avec nous. _lui demanda son fils en se tournant vers elle_

- Bien sûre, mais Enzo, c'est Edward son prénom pas Edard

- Edward _réussit à dire Enzo_

Je me rapprochais de Bella et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, j'allais m'asseoir en face d'elle quand Enzo m'interrompit.

- Non toi tu t'assois à côté de maman.

- Enzo, Edward s'assois où il veut. _le gronda Bella_

- Pardon _s'excusa-t-il en me regardant_

Je m'assis donc à côté de Bella, la serveuse vint prendre ma commande et apporté celle de Bella. On pris notre petit déjeuner tranquillement.

- Edward? _me demanda Bella_

- Oui?

- Tu te rappelles vendredi quand Alice à parlé du fait que tu pourrais travaillais avec nous?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Ben je me demandais si ça t'intéresserais.

- Euh…_j'étais surpris par sa demande, mais l'idée de travaillais avec Bella me plaisait, car ça voulait dire que je la verrais plus souvent_ oui pourquoi pas.

- Pour le moment je n'ai trouvé personne qui me convenait donc si tu es intéressais, tu pourrais me montrer ton travail et moi je t'expliquerais exactement ce que j'attend de toi.

- Oui, c'est d'accord. Tu veux faire ça quand?

- Tu as un créneau de libre aujourd'hui? _me demanda-t-elle _

- J'ai toute mon après-midi de libre.

- Bon que dirais-tu de 14h?

- C'est parfait. _lui souris-je_

- Donc on dit 14h.

- Tu vas travaillais avec maman? _me demanda Enzo_

- Peut-être oui.

- Hey ben t'as intérêt à faire ce qu'elle dit, parce que sinon elle se fâche après, elle est gentille ma maman mais si on lui obéit pas elle gronde.

Ce petit me faisait rire, il était vraiment adorable.

- Je m'en souviendrais merci. _je lui faisais un sourire et me retournais vers Bella_

- Et sinon contente de ta voiture?

- Oui, tu avais raison elle est vraiment agréable à conduire. _me répondit-elle en me souriant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle souriait_

Bella regarda sa montre et ouvrit grand les yeux

- Zut, faut qu'on se dépêche où on va être en retard à l'école, Enzo tu t'essuies la bouche et les mains et tu dis au revoir à Edward, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école.

Enzo fit ce que sa mère lui demanda. Bella voulu sortir de quoi payer son déjeuner.

- Non laisse c'est moi qui vous invite.

- Non Edward c'est .. _je l'a coupait_

- J'insiste

- Bon OK mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'invite

- D'accord _ça voulais dire que j'allais déjeuner à nouveau avec elle…_

- Bon je te dis à cet après-midi alors.

- 14h. _luis souris-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue _A tout à l'heure Bella.

- Salut p'tit bonhomme _j'embrassais son front_

- Bye Ed.. Edward _dit-il difficilement_

- Tu sais quoi Enzo, tu n'a cas m'appelé Ed se seras mieux, d'accord.

- D'accord Ed _me dit-il en me claquant un bisous sur la joue_


	9. Chapter 9

_- Bon je te dis à cet après-midi alors._

_- 14h. luis souris-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue A tout à l'heure Bella._

_- Salut p'tit bonhomme j'embrassais son front_

_- Bye Ed.. Edward dit-il difficilement_

_- Tu sais quoi Enzo, tu n'a cas m'appelé Ed se seras mieux, d'accord._

_- D'accord Ed me dit-il en me claquant un bisous sur la joue_

**PDV BELLA**

Je démarrais ma voiture, l'école était à cinq minutes. Le trajet fut rapide, Enzo n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions comme d'habitudes. Il est tellement bavard qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est le fils d'Alice, aussi pipelette et survolté qu'elle.

- Maman?

- Oui. _répondis-je_

- On va le revoir quand Ed?

- Je sais pas mon cœur.

- On peut le voir ce soir?

- Je pense pas poussin.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que comme maman Edward travail donc le soir il doit avoir des choses à faire.

- Mais moi je veux le voir ce soir. _s'exclama-t-il_

- Tu le reverras.

- Comment?

- On dit quand pas comment. Je sais pas quand.

- Mais toi tu vas le voir tout à l'heure. _bouda-t-il_

- Oui pour le travail.

On venait d'arrivait devant l'école je sortis de la voiture et détacha Enzo à son tour afin de le faire sortir.

- Enzo, tu le reverras bientôt mais je ne sais pas quand.

- Tu l'aimes Ed?

- Je l'aime bien oui.

- Tu vas être son amoureuse?

- Enzo, Edward c'est un copain c'est tout. On est pas amoureux comme ça. _pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me pose tout un tas de question embarrassante_

- T'as pas envie? _je soupirais_

- C'est pas ça. Mais c'est … compliqué.

- Moi j'aimerais bien que Ed soit ton namoureux. _j'avais envie de lui répondre que moi aussi mais je préférais m'abstenir_

- Tu l'aimes bien hein?

- Oui, j'aimerais un papa comme lui.

Il avait baissé la tête, j'eu un pincement au cœur. Comment lui expliquer ce genre de chose alors qu'il n'a que 4 ans.

- Mon cœur _fis-je en le rapprochant de moi et en lui relevant la tête _J'aime beaucoup Edward, mais tu sais c'est plus compliqué que ça, maman t'as déjà expliqué que les histoires de grand c'est compliqué.

- Ça veut dire que je n'aurais jamais de papa? _mon cœur se serra_

- J'espère que si mon cœur, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, j'aimerais aussi que tu ais un papa, mais j'en ai pas encore trouvé un.

- Si je doit avoir un papa je voudrais que se soit Edard. Tu crois qu'il voudrais bien?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange.

- Je peux lui demander si il veut bien?

- Tu peux pas lui demander ça comme ça, pour être ton papa il faudrait qu'il soit amoureux de maman avant.

- Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait bien être ton amoureux. _insista-t-il_

- On en reparlera une autre fois, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école maintenant. D'accord?

- D'accord.

- Aller. Bisous poussin, à ce soir, je t'aime. _je le serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur le front_

- Je t'aime, à ce soir.

Je remontais dans ma voiture au bord des larmes, jamais il ne m'avait dit qu'il voulait un papa et là il le choisissait carrément. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Edward puisse le devenir comme il le veut, mais malheureusement Edward ne me voyait pas comme ça, comme moi je le voyais, je l'aime. Car oui je suis amoureuse de lui, j'en suis sûre.

J'arrivais au bureau le cœur lourd, j'informais Jessica de mon rendez-vous avec Edward. Alice arriva peu de temps après dans mon bureau, j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, en me repassant en boucle la conversation avec Enzo de ce matin.

- Ça ne va pas ma belle? _me demanda-t-elle_

- Si, si ça va. _mentis-je_

- On ne dirais pas. Tu veux en parler?

Les larmes que j'avais retenue jusque là coulèrent en torrent sur mes joues. Alice me pris dans ses bras pour me consoler.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella?

- C'est Enzo _dis-je difficilement_

- Enzo? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Il y a que ce matin il m'a demandé si un jour il aurait un papa.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolée, que lui a tu répondus?

Je racontais en détails ce qui c'étais passé à Alice, je préférais pas lui cacher la partie où Edward était mentionné ça servirais à rien que je lui cache.

- Je peux te poser une question Bella? _j'acquiesçais _Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant de mal? Que ton fils t'es réclamé un papa, ou qu'il en réclame un en particulier et qu'en plus que se soit Edward?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Alice? _demandais-je_

- Je me demande si c'est pas le fait qu'il est choisi Edward comme père qui te mets dans cet état là.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton frère m'affecterais à ce point.

- Tu en es sûre?

- Oui. Ce qui me fait mal c'est que j'ai pas su donner à mon fils un père et que maintenant il m'en réclame un et je m'en sens coupable. _ce n'étais qu'un demi mensonge, car c'est vrai que je m'en sentais coupable, mais ce qui est vrai aussi c'est que si Enzo n'avait pas mentionné Edward ça m'aurait moins fait mal._

- J'ai bien vu comment mon frère et toi étiez proches _je la coupait_

- Alice on est amis, seulement AMIS, donc s'il te plaît c'est pas le moment, j'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler. _et c'était vrai-je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire que je pourrais avoir une chance avec son frère, pourquoi un homme comme lui voudrais de moi? Quel homme voudrais de moi de toute façon?_

- Bon d'accord je n'en dirais pas plus. Mais Bella ne te braque pas comme ça. Même si c'est pas mon frère, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu rencontreras un homme qui te rendras heureuse ainsi que ton fils. J'ai l'impression que tu crois que ça ne t'arriveras jamais et du coup tu te fermes aux hommes qui pourraient vouloir t'approcher.

Je ne répondais rien, il ni avait rien à répondre, elle avait entièrement raison. Nous restâmes silencieuse un moment.

- Au fait Alice. J'ai fait une proposition à Edward pour le remplacement de Tyler.

- C'est vrai? _me demanda Alice le sourire aux lèvres_

- Oui.

- Et il a dit quoi?

- On a rendez-vous cet après-midi pour en parler.

- Oh Bella ça serais génial, je dirais même fabuleux s'il travaillais avec nous.

- Calmes toi Alice, je veux d'abord voir son travail car il a beau être ton frère et mon ami, se sera un vrai entretien d'embauche et puis il faut voir si lui est intéressé.

- Oh pour ça je ne m'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'il est ravit rien qu'a l'idée de travaillais avec toi, enfin je veux avec nous. _se rattrapa-t-elle_

- On verra bien. En attendant au boulot Mademoiselle Cullen.

- Oui patron. _s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant_

La matinée était vite passée, comme tous les midis je déjeunais avec Alice, bizarrement elle ne demanda pas d'assister à l'entretien avec Edward. J'en étais ravis, car déjà ça voulais dire que je serais seule avec Edward, mais aussi qu'Alice ne serais pas là pour nous épier et m'angoisser par la même occasion. Il était 13h50, je sortais de mon bureau pour remettre un dossier à Jessica avant l'arrivée d'Edward.

- Je sais que je suis en avance mais vous voulez bien lui dire que je suis ici s'il-vous-plait? _demanda Edward à Jessica, je fronçais les sourcils, Edward avait l'air plutôt agacé_

- Mme Swan est occupé pour l'instant, je l'avertirais de votre présence dans quelques minutes. Je vais vous tenir compagnie pendant ce temps. _elle n'avait pas remarqué que je me tenais à quelques mètre d'eux, et je fulminais de la voir lui faire du rentre dedans comme ça, et de refuser de faire son travail._

- Non, c'est bon je vais attendre Mlle Swan dans les fauteuils _Edward avait insisté sur le mademoiselle je me demandais bien pourquoi_

- Oh mais vous serez mieux à attendre ici avec moi _dit Jessica avec une voix niaise, je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'Edward ne réponde, j'en ait assez entendu comme ça._

- Jessica _mon ton avait été dure, elle se tendit et se retourna vers moi_

- Mme Swan?

- Je vous rappel que c'est Mademoiselle, et j'aimerais que vous me rappeliez pourquoi je vous paie?

- Euh… _balbutia-t-elle_

- Je vais vous le rappeler, je vous paie pour entre autre m'avertir quand mes rendez-vous sont arrivés après que vous les ayez accueillis, pas pour les dragués. C'est la dernière fois que je vous fait un reproche sur votre travail ou sur votre comportement, je vous ai déjà mis en garde à différentes reprises et ce sera mon dernier avertissement, la prochaine fois c'est la porte. Maintenant prenez ce dossier et aller me faire les photocopies que je vous ai demandé hier matin. _mon ton avait était ferme et sans appel, je me retournais vers Edward et lui adressais un sourire timide _Désolée pour ce qui vient de se passez, vous me suivez je vais vous recevoir.

Je partais en direction de me bureau Edward sur mes talons, Une fois les portes fermées je me retournais à nouveau vers Edward.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ai assisté à ça, mais elle commence sérieusement à me taper sue les nerfs.

- C'est pas grave c'est pas ta faute, et puis je devrais plutôt te remerciais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser, j'ai bien pensé à t'appeler moi-même pour t'avertir de mon arrivée mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas ton numéro.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ça. Mais bon j'espère que tu vas pas me prendre pour un tyran avec mes employés. _lui dis-je gênée_

- Enzo m'avait prévenu, je sais que j'aurais intérêt à bien me tenir.

Je riais en me rappelant ce qu'Enzo avait dit ce matin. Il me sourit de son sourire en coin à me faire perdre pied. La conversation de se matin avec Enzo me revenait en mémoire, j'eu un pincement au cœur et perdis mon sourire instantanément.

- Assis-toi. _lui dis-en lui désignant un fauteuil_

- Ça va? _évidement il avait remarqué mon trouble_

- Oui bien sûre. Bon si tu me faisait voir ce que tu m'as apporté que j'ai une idée de ton travail.

Il fronça les sourcils mais me tendit ce que je lui demandais sans rien ajoutait. Je l'en remerciais je ne me voyais mal lui dire ce qu'il c'étais passé ce matin, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache de quelle façon Enzo le voyais. Je pouvais toujours lui donner un demi mensonge, mais si je pouvez éviter cette conversation j'aimais autant.

- Tu fais vraiment de belles photos _lui dis-je après avoir regardais pendant quelques minutes son travail._

- Merci.

- Donc serais-tu intéressais pour travailler chez Moda?

- T'es vraiment sérieuse?

- Oui pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûre que ça m'intéresse, j'en serais plus que ravi, par contre j'ai un assistant…

- Si tu estime qu'il t'es nécessaire y a pas de problème tu peux l'amenais avec toi. _le coupais-je_

- Génial alors. _me sourit-il_

- Ça ne te fais pas trop peur de travaillais avec ta sœur et moi? _lui demandais-je en lui souriant_

- Pour être honnête, pour ma sœur oui, elle peut être parfois très agaçante, quant à toi non j'en suis même ravis.

Nous nous sourîmes. Je lui expliquais plus en détails en quoi consisterais son travail ici. Je lui annonçais également qu'il commencerait le 1er juin et que je lui ferais visiter les locaux à ce moment là, voulant éviter une confrontation avec Tyler. Nous nous mîmes à discuter de choses et d'autres. Quand il me demanda.

- Bella si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas?

- Tout vas bien pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe et dès qu'on parle d'Enzo tu as une lueur triste dans les yeux. _comment faisait-il pour voir aussi bien en moi?_

- C'est rien. _lui répondis-je les yeux baissés, il pris mon menton pour relever ma tête afin que je le regarde_

- Dis moi Bella, on est amis on peut tout se dire.

Il avait encré son regard dans le mien, j'eu un pincement au cœur en l'entendant prononcé le mot ami, mais je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'Enzo m'avait demandé à son sujet ce matin

**PDV ED**

Après le départ de Bella, je rentrais chez moi afin de prendre une douche et de me préparer pour aller travailler. C'étais plutôt calme en ce moment, j'avais peu de demande de shooting. La matinée se passa bien, j'étais impatient de revoir Bella, elle me manquait déjà.

- Garret, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi avec la nouvelle propriétaire et rédactrice en chef de chez Moda pour le poste de photographe.

- J'ignorais que tu voulais bosser là bas.

- On m'a fait cette proposition et je dois dire qu'elle m'intéresse.

- J'espère pour toi alors que ça va marcher. _me répondit-il d'une voix neutre_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Garret?

- Rien. Je me dis juste que si tu as le boulot il faudrait que j'en cherche un à mon tour. _je comprenais donc son manque d'entrain_

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu me suivrais pas là bas? _lui souris-je_

- Tu crois qu'ils nous embaucherait tout les deux?

- Ce sera une de mes conditions. Bon aller, va profiter de ton après-midi de libre.

Il me salua et partit. Mon rendez-vous avec Bella n'étais que dans une heure. Je ne tenais plus en place et décidais donc de partir tout de suite, j'attendrais qu'il soit l'heure du rendez-vous mais au moins je serais à proximité et sûre d'être à l'heure.

J'arrivé en bas des locaux de Moda, je regardais ma montre il me restais encore 45 minutes à attendre, je partis marcher un peu.

J'arrivais devant une jeune femme qui devait-être la secrétaire de Bella à 13h45.

- Bonjour, Je suis Edward Cullen, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mlle Swan, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Oh oui, mais vous êtes en avance. _me dit-elle en battant des cils avec un sourire aguicheur_

- Oui je sais mais pourriez la prévenir s'il vous plaît? _elle me mettais mal à l'aise et j'avais hâte de revoir ma belle_

- Je ne peux pas pour l'instant mais je vais vous tenir compagnie. _elle commençais vraiment à m'agacer, je pensais à appeler moi-même Bella quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas son numéro, il faudrait que je lui demande_

- Je sais que je suis en avance mais vous voulez bien lui dire que je suis ici s'il-vous-plait? _lui demandais-je agaçais_

- Mme Swan est occupé pour l'instant, je l'avertirais de votre présence dans quelques minutes. Je vais vous tenir compagnie pendant ce temps.

- Non, c'est bon je vais attendre Mlle Swan dans les fauteuils _j'avais insisté sur le mademoiselle, Bella n'étais pas mariée et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrais me faire penser le contraire, enfin si vu sa drague à deux balles j'en avait une idée_

- Oh mais vous serez mieux à attendre ici avec moi _dit-elle d'une voix niaise, j'allais répliquais quand Bella arriva_

- Jessica _dit Bella d'une voir dure, la dite Jessica se tendit et se retourna versa Bella_

- Mme Swan?

- Je vous rappel que c'est Mademoiselle, et j'aimerais que vous me rappeliez pourquoi je vous paie?

- Euh… _balbutia-t-elle_

- Je vais vous le rappeler, je vous paie pour entre autre m'avertir quand mes rendez-vous sont arrivés après que vous les ayez accueillis, pas pour les dragués. C'est la dernière fois que je vous fait un reproche sue votre travail ou sur votre comportement, je vous ai déjà mis en garde à différentes reprises et ce sera mon dernier avertissement, la prochaine fois c'est la porte. Maintenant prenez ce dossier et aller me faire les photocopies que je vous ai demandé hier matin. _son ton avait était ferme et sans appel, elle se retourna vers moi pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée et m'adressait un sourire timide _Désolée pour ce qui vient de se passez, vous me suivre je vais vous recevoir.

Je l'a suivit dans son bureau, elle s'excusa à nouveau, elle eu peur que je la prenne pour un tyran, ce qui me fis sourire, une femme aussi douce qu'elle, ne pouvais être tyrannique. Cependant elle m'avait surprise, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir autant d'assurance, mais en même temps je n'étais pas si surpris que ça. Je lui parla de remarque d'Enzo de ce matin ce qui la fis rire, puis elle eu une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, quand je lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas elle me répondit que tout aller bien, je préférais de ne pas insister. Après qu'elle ai vu mon travail, elle me proposa le poste, j'en étais heureux, j'allais pouvoir la voir plus souvent, je n'eu même pas le temps de lui demander pour Garret qu'elle me devança en lui proposant également un poste. Puis nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Mais quand Enzo venait dans la conversation, cette lueur de tristesse revenait dans son regard.

- Bella si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas? _lui demandais-je_

- Tout vas bien pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe et dès qu'on parle d'Enzo tu as une lueur triste dans les yeux. _elle baissa les yeux avant de me répondre_

- C'est rien. _je lui pris le menton pour lui relever la tête afin qu'elle me regarde_

- Dis moi Bella, on est amis on peut tout se dire.

J'avait encré mon regard dans le sien, même si le terme amis ne me convenait pas je ne pouvais pas lui dire autre chose.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Enzo?_ elle soupira_

- Ce matin avant que je le dépose à l'école, il m'a posé des questions.

- Quel genre de questions? _je lui parlais d'une voix douce je ne voulais pas la braquais_

- Il m'a demandais si un jour il aurait un père, ça m'a fait mal, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. _elle se mis à pleurais, je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça, je la pris dans mes bras et essayer de la réconfortais_

- Bella tu n'es pas responsable, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir.

- Si c'est ma fa….._je la coupais en poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces, j'avais envie d'y poser le miennes, mais non il ne fallait pas_

- Non Bella, s'il y a un responsable, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas toi qui a abandonné ton enfant, tu n'as pas non plus évincé son père de la vie d'Enzo, c'est lui qui est partit, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu rencontreras un homme un jour qui feras votre bonheur à tous les deux j'en suis sûre _ça me faisait mal de dire ça, car je voulais être cet homme, Bella hantais mes pensées jour et nuit, je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé aucune autre femme, et puis Enzo je l'adorais, je serais heureux de pouvoir tenir ce rôle auprès de lui s'il m'accepter comme tel._

- Merci._ me répondit-elle timidement. je la serrais à nouveau dans mes bras, j'aimais cette proximité entre nous_

- Dis-moi, vous faîtes quoi ce soir avec Enzo? _lui demandais-je_

- Rien pourquoi? _me répondit-elle sourcils froncés_

- Alors je vous invite au restaurant _elle allait protester mais je l'en empêchais _je ne vous en laisse pas le choix Mlle Swan et puis tu ne peux pas me le refuser j'ai quelque chose à fêter ce soir.

- Si tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix… _je lui souris et elle me rendis mon sourire_

- Je viendrais vous chercher à 19h alors.

- Ok mais on prendra ma voiture. _me répondit-elle_

- Et pourquoi?

- Le siège auto est dans la mienne, donc tu n'as pas le choix. _zut j'avais oublié ce détail_

- Si tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix.. _souris-je en reprenant ses propres mots_

- A ce soir alors.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir, j'allais la revoir dans quelques heures mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'étreindre dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

Je rentrais chez moi et m'installais à mon piano, la berceuse que j'avais composé défilé sur les touches ivoire sous mes doigts sans que je n'ai à les commander.

J'arrivais à 19h chez Bella, elle m'ouvris la porte et j'eu le souffle coupé que je l'a vis.


	10. Chapter 10

_- Le siège auto est dans la mienne, donc tu n'as pas le choix. zut j'avais oublié ce détail_

_- Si tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix.. souris-je en reprenant ses propres mots_

_- A ce soir alors._

_Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir, j'allais la revoir dans quelques heures mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'étreindre dès que j'en avais l'occasion._

_Je rentrais chez moi et m'installais à mon piano, la berceuse que j'avais composé défilé sur les touches ivoire sous mes doigts sans que je n'ai à les commander._

_J'arrivais à 19h chez Bella, elle m'ouvris la porte et j'eu le souffle coupé que je l'a vis._

**PDV BELLA**

Après le départ d'Edward, je partis voir Alice.

- Alice.

- Alors ma belle ce rendez-vous?

- Très bien, il commence le 1er juin.

- C'est génial! _s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains_

- Oui, je pense qu'on va faire du bon boulot ensemble. En parlant de boulot, je suis venu voir où tu en étais.

- Ça avance bien, les patrons de la robe de Rosalie sont fait et je vais pouvoir commencer l'assemblage.

- Très bien, Rose aura sa robe dans les temps alors.

- Oui, sans problèmes.

- Et le croquis que tu devais me faire voir? _demandais-je_

- J'en ai trois, attends, je te les montre tout de suite.

Alice alla chercher une chemise cartonnée sur sa table de travail. Ses desseins était vraiment bons, j'étais impressionnée par la rapidité de son travail et sa qualité.

- Alice ils sont vraiment bons.

- Merci.

- Bon je te laisse. J'ai encore du boulot et je voudrais partir tôt ce soir.

- Ah bon? Tu as quelque chose de prévu? _me demanda-t-elle_

- Oui.

- Et quoi? _elle fronça les sourcils, attendant ma réponse, je soupirais, je craignais sa réaction_

- Je vais au restaurant avec Enzo et Edward.

- C'est vrai? Mais c'est génial. _sautilla-t-elle_

- Alice, calme toi, on est amis, c'est normal qu'on se voient parfois.

- Oui, oui bien sûre.

- Alice. _grondais-je_ Edward et moi somme amis, juste AMIS, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. _mentis-je_

- C'est vraiment dommage, je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble. _soupira-t-elle_

- Je ne pense pas, par contre j'en connais deux qui se plaisent mutuellement et qui iraient bien ensemble mais ils sont tous les deux aussi coincés l'un que l'autre et ne bougent pas.

- Quoi? Tu parle de moi et Jasper? _oups j'ai fait une gaffe_

- Oui, je sais qu'il te plait et je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. _me rattrapais-je_ Alors tu attends quoi pour l'appeler?

- Je sais pas, j'ai peur qu'il me repousse.

- Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne tente pas. La peur n'évite pas le danger. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il ne te repousseras pas, fais moi confiance. _tentais-je de la rassurais_

- Je vais y réfléchir… _dit-elle d'une petite voix_

- Ok tu sais ce qu'on va faire, vendredi soir vous allez venir passer la soirée à la maison, comme ça vous vous verrez et puis après vous aurez qu'a finir la soirée tous les deux quelque part.

- Il va trouver bizarre que tu nous invite que tous les deux. _contra-t-elle_

- Je vais inviter Rose, Emmett et Edward aussi, comme ça, il ne se doutera de rien, par contre après c'est à toi de jouer. Ok?

- Ok. _sourit-elle_

- Bon je m'occupes de les prévenir. On se voit demain.

On se salua. Je repartis dans mon bureau, finir ce que j'avais à faire. J'avais appelé Rose et Jaz, Edward je lui en parlerais ce soir. Puis je partis chercher Enzo à l'école et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Enzo est excité à l'idée d'aller au restaurant avec Edward. Il me restait 1h avant son arrivée, je me douchais en vitesse, je choisis de mettre une tunique bleue sans manches, par-dessus des leggings noirs, une ceinture noire par-dessus la tunique. Je décidais de portais des escarpins à talons, je me maquillais légèrement et laissais mes cheveux tomber en boucle dans mon dos. Enzo avait pris son bain, il portait un jeans avec une petite chemise. Nous étions habillés simple mais classe. 19h tapantes, la sonnette de mon appartement retendit. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et allais ouvrir la porte à Edward.

Quand je le vis, mon cœur rata un battement, il portais un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, une veste en cuire par-dessus, il était beau comme toujours.

- Bonsoir _soufflais-je en m'écartant pour le laisser entrer._

- Bonsoir _il déposa un baiser sur ma joue _tu es très belle Bella.

- Merci _je rougissais_

- Ed!!! _Enzo arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras d'Edward, Edward le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front_

- Salut p'tit prince, ça va? _lui demanda-t-il _

- Oh oui, maman m'a dit qu'on allait au restaurant tous les trois ce soir.

- Oui c'est vrai. T'es content?

- Oh oui je suis trop content.

- Bon on y va? _les interrompis-je_

- C'est partis _me dit Edward_

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble, Enzo toujours dans les bras d'Edward, j'ouvris les portes de la voiture à distance.

- Wouah… elle rend bien en bleue _me dit Edward_

- Oui, j'ai craqué quand je l'ai vu.

Il mis Enzo dans son siège auto, je l'attachais, Edward était debout à côté de la voiture.

- Tu ne montes pas? _lui demandais-je_

- Heu si…

- Quoi? _fronçais-je les sourcils_

- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire conduire.

- T'inquiètes je sais conduire et puis avec Enzo dans la voiture je suis d'autant plus prudente.

Il monta côté passager pendant que je faisait le tour et m'installais au volant.

- Où vas t'on? _lui demandais-je_

- La Bella Italia, tu connais?

- Oui, j'adore ce resto. _nous nous sourîmes et je démarrais._

La musique se fit entendre, je la coupais tout de suite. Il me regarda les sourcils fronçait.

- Tu écoute du classique? _me demanda-t-il_

- Oui, ça m'arrive, je sais c'est dépassé, Jaz et Rose me chambre souvent pour ça.

- Moi j'aime bien. _me répondit-il_

- Oui c'est ça moques toi de moi toi aussi.

- Je suis sérieux et puis « clair de lune » tu choisis bien en plus. _me sourit-il_

- Tu connais? _j'étais étonné peu de personne de notre âge écouté du classique_

- Oui et je le joue aussi.

- Tu le joue? _j'étais plus sûre de suivre_

- Oui au piano.

- Tu joue du piano aussi?

- Comment ça aussi? Tu veux dire que tu en joue également?

- Très mal _dus-je reconnaître_ je n'ai pris que 1an de cours, mes parents étaient contre, du coup j'ai eu très peu de pratique, et ça fait longtemps maintenant. _soupirais-je_

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. _me proposa-t-il_

- Tu ferais ça?

- Oui, quand tu veux. _il me fis un sourire en coin et je fondis _

- D'accord alors, j'espère que tu as de la patience, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pratiqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je suis quelqu'un de très patient.

Nous venions d'arriver devant le restaurant, je me garais et sortis de la voiture. Edward, sortais Enzo de son siège. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Edward avait encore gardé Enzo dans ses bras et mon fils ne voulais pas le lâcher visiblement. Edward se présenta au maître d'hôtel qui nous conduisis à notre table. Enzo avait voulu s'asseoir à côté d'Edward, je me retrouvais donc assise en face de ce dernier. La serveuse vint nous apporter les cartes, elle m'ignora complètement et ne lâchait pas Edward des yeux. Son comportement m'insupporter et même si je n'étais pas avec Edward, elle ne pouvais pas le savoir, de l'extérieur on pourrait nous prendre pour une petite famille, cette pensée me serra le cœur car il n'en était rien. Je m'imaginer ce que cela me ferais de voir Edward avec une autre femme, cela me ferais mal s'en aucun doute et nous nous verrions moins, du moins en dehors du boulot.

- Tu as choisis Bella? _Edward me sortis de mes pensées_

- Euh oui… _je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la carte _je vais prendre des raviolis aux champignons. Et pour Enzo…. Des spaghettis bolognaise. Et toi?

- Je vais prendre des raviolis aux champignons tu m'en a donné envie.

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre nos commandes, une nouvelle fois elle m'ignora, elle ne me regarda même pas quand je lui donner ma commande. Edward ne semblait même pas le remarquer, il me regardais moi. Elle finit par repartir en nous disant que nous serions servis rapidement.

- Edward tu veux bien surveiller Enzo 2 minutes le temps que j'ailles aux toilettes. _lui demandais-je_

- Bien sûre.

Je me levais et partis en direction des toilettes, je croisais la serveuse en chemin et lui lançais un regard noir.

**PDV ED**

Bella était magnifique ce soir, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Le bleu lui allait si bien, je me demande comment elle réagirait si je lui disais que c'était ma couleur préférée. Bella venait de partir aux toilettes et je me retrouvais seul avec Enzo.

- Alors Enzo t'es content d'être venu?

- Oui. Ce matin j'avais demandé à maman si je pouvais te voir ce soir mais elle m'a dit qu'elle savait pas si tu pouvais pas à cause de ton travail.

- Ba tu vois j'ai pu. _lui souris-je, Bella ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'avait réclamais, elle m'avait seulement parlé du fait qu'Enzo voulais un père, ça me faisait mal au cœur pour ce petit bonhomme, ce ne devais pas être facile de ne pas avoir de père._

- Ed?

- Oui. _lui répondis-je_

- Est-ce que tu aimes ma maman? _me demanda-t-il _

- Je l'aime bien oui, pourquoi? _je me demandais où il voulais en venir_

- Tu ne voudrais pas être son namoureux? _je me raidi, sa question me désarçonna_

- Euh…_très éloquent comme réponse Ed _tu sais c'est compliqué, on n'est pas amoureux comme ça.

- C'est-ce que maman m'a dit ce matin. _il avait une lueur triste dans les yeux, je me demandais vraiment de quoi il avaient parlé ce matin, j'avais l'impression que Bella ne m'avait pas tout dit_

- Viens là _je pris Enzo et le fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux _pourquoi tu es triste?

- Parce que je n'aurais jamais de papa… _sa réponse me pinça le cœur_

- Et pourquoi tu en aurais pas. Un jour ta maman rencontrera un monsieur et il deviendra ton papa.

- Mais moi c'est toi que je veux comme papa…

- Tu…. Tu voudrais moi comme papa? _dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme, j'étais complètement abasourdis par sa réponse_

- Oui mais maman a dit que je pouvais pas te demander parce que vous étiez pas des namoureux _Bella ne voulait pas de moi, c'est-ce que ça voulais dire, non??? Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Enzo triste comme ça_

- Écoutes moi Enzo, ta maman a raison on est juste des amis, on se connais pas depuis longtemps, mais j'aime beaucoup ta maman, et toi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, et même si je peux pas être ton papa, je veux bien être là pour te voir quand tu en as envie.

- Alors quand tu connaitras maman depuis longtemps peut-être que vous serez amoureux?

- Je sais pas. _soufflais-je, j'aimerais temps…._

Il ne rajouta rien, Bella revins, Enzo était toujours sur mes genoux.

- Ça va? _me demanda-t-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle_

- Oui, on discutais seulement.

La serveuse arriva au même moment, je m'efforçait de l'ignorer à nouveau, je voyait bien comment elle me regarder, je ne lâchais pas Bella du regard et serrais Enzo dans mes bras. Bella quand à elle lançais des regards noirs à la me demandais pourquoi elle réagissais comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était jalouse, mais cela était impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _lui demandais-je une fois la serveuse partit_

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi lançais-tu des regards noirs à la serveuse?

- Oh ça… disons que je trouve son comportement incorrect, elle te vois accompagné d'une femme et d'un enfant et elle te regarde comme si elle allais te sauter dessus, imagine si tu étais avec ta femme et pas une amie, je ne supporte pas les femmes comme ça. _Quoi.. Quoi? _

- Tout comme le maître d'hôtel de tout à l'heure qui te dévorait des yeux. _elle fronça les sourcils_

- Ah bon? J'avais pas remarquer. _dit-elle_

- Ça c'est parque tu ne fais pas attention aux regards des hommes sur toi.

- Maman? _Enzo nous coupa dans notre conversation_

- Oui mon cœur.

- J'ai mal au ventre. _dit-il_

- Tu as vraiment mal au ventre ou tu ne veux plus manger? _lui demanda Bella_

- J'ai très beaucoup mal.

- C'est vrai tu es pâle _elle se pencha sur le table et posa une main sur son front _tu as de la fièvre

Enzo se mit à vomir ce qu'il avait manger. La serveuse arriva et je lui demandais un linge mouillé pour le passé sur le visage d'Enzo. Il avait l'air vraiment d'aller mal. Bella sortit un thermomètre à infrarouge de son sac à main et pris la température frontal d'Enzo.

- Il à plus de 40° _me dit-elle_

- Emmenons le à l'hôpital _je me relavais, laissais de l'argent sur la table et prenait Enzo dans mes bras_

Nous sortîmes du restaurant après nous être excusés et allâmes à la voiture de Bella. Je déposait Enzo dans siège et l'attachais.

- Donnes moi tes clefs je vais conduire. _lui dis-je_

Elle me les tendis sans répliquais et s'installa à l'arrière avec Enzo.

- Ça va aller Bella. _la rassurais-je_

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas le voir malade.

- Il va voir un médecin et après il ira mieux avec des médicaments. _elle hocha la tête pour réponse. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence._

**PDV BELLA**

Enzo était malade, je n'aimait pas le voir si faible, lui qui est toujours montait sur pile, là il étais complètement faible, il ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour voir un médecin, je ne voulais pas le laisser passer la nuit comme ça. Nous arrivions à l'hôpital, Edward fis rapidement le tour de la voiture et pris Enzo dans ses bras. Nous rentions dans le hall, Edward me demanda d'aller m'asseoir avec Enzo pendant qu'il aller voir une infirmière à l'accueil. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une infirmière.

- Suivez moi je vais vous installer dans un box. _me dit l'infirmière, je me relevais avec Enzo dans les bras_

- Tu veux que je le porte? _me demanda Edward_

- Non c'est bon, merci. _il mis sa main dans creux de mes reins et nous suivîmes l'infirmière_

Nous rentions dans le box, la porte eu à peine le temps de se refermer sur l'infirmière qu'elle se rouvrit aussitôt.

- Bella? _je reconnu tout de suite cette voix, je me retournais et fis face au médecin_

- Emmett? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _lui demandais-je incrédule_

- Edward ne t'as rien dis?

- J'en ai pas eu le temps, tu es arrivés vite. _répondit Edward_

- Je suis pédiatre c'est moi qui vais examiné ton fils, Edward m'a fait demander.

Je me retournais vers Edward.

- Je préférais que ce soit lui qui examine Enzo, je savais qu'il travaillais ce soir. _j'acquiesçais_

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui arrive à ce grand garçon? _demanda Emmett en se penchant sur Enzo _

Je lui expliquais les symptômes, il l'examina et au bout de quelques minutes il décida de lui faire une échographie. Une fois l'examen finit, il se retourna vers moi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, Enzo fait une crise d'appendicite, je vais devoir l'opérer, vu qu'il n'a plus rien dans l'estomac je programme l'opération dès ce soir. _j'acquiesçais à nouveau de la tête_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, Emmett est un très bon chirurgien. _me dit Edward en passant son bras sur ma taille_

- C'est une opération courante, tout vas bien se passer _me rassura Emmett_

- J'ai confiance en toi Em_. Lui répondis-je et c'étais vrai, pour le peu que je le connaissais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance_

- Bon je vais faire préparer un bloc et prévenir une infirmière pour qu'elle le prépare. _il m'embrassa sur le font et sortis du box_

- Ça va aller Bella, ne t'inquiètes, je reste avec toi. _Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras, je n'avais pas spécialement peur mais je n'aimais pas voir mon fils souffrir._

Je me retournais vers Enzo, il dormait, il ne c'était pas réveillé depuis qu'on étais sortis de la voiture. Une infirmière arriva et réveilla doucement Enzo afin de le préparait. Puis, elle l'emmena sur un brancard à l'étage des blocs. On me demanda d'attendre dans une petite salle d'attente devant les portes. J'embrassais une dernière fois Enzo et lui dis que Emmett allais venir le rejoindre. Em vint nous voir une dernière fois.

- Bon Bella, l'opération va durer entre 1h à 1h30, je viendrais te voir dès que se sera fini, ne t'en fait pas d'accord?

- Oui, merci Em.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je regardais Emmett passais les porte battantes menant aux blocs.

- Bella? _Edward était toujours à côté de moi_

- Oui?

- Viens t'asseoir. _il joignit son geste à la parole et m'accompagna vers les chaises._

- Merci Edward, mais si tu veux rentrer tu peux, je vais bien.

- Non je reste avec toi. _il me regarda droit dans les yeux et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille._

- Merci _lui souris-je _Faut que je prévienne Rose et Jaz.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Rosalie, puis ensuite Jasper, je décidais aussi de prévenir Alice, je savais qu'elle adorait Enzo bien que ça ne fasse que quelques jours qu'elle le connaisse. Ça faisait une heure qu'Enzo était au bloc quand je vis Rose arrivait avec Alice et Jasper, j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward, il ne m'avait pas lâchait un seul instant, son bras enserrait ma taille et ma tête reposait sur son épaule.

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie me prirent chacun à leur tour dans leur bras comme il le pouvait car je n'avais toujours pas bougeait des bras d'Edward, je m'y sentais trop bien pour vouloir ne serais-ce que bouger.

- Alors comment il va? _me demanda Rose anxieuse_

- On ne sais rien pour le moment, il est toujours au bloc, ton homme s'occupe de lui.

- C'est Em qui l'opère? _me demanda-t-elle_

- Oui

- Ça explique pourquoi j'arrivais pas à le joindre, je voulais qu'il vienne voir Enzo.

- Edward a demandé après lui comme nous somme arrivés.

- Tant mieux alors, ça me rassure que se soit lui. _je lui souriait, décidément elle était plus anxieuse que moi_

Ça faisait ½ heure qu'ils étaient arrivés quand Em apparu de derrières les portes, je me relevais aussitôt, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout c'est bien passé, il est en salle de réveil.

- Je peux le voire? _lui demandais-je_

- Normalement c'est interdit mais j'ai demandais à ce qu'on t'en donne l'autorisation, mais pas plus de 5 min, il doit se reposer.

Je lui sauter au coup et le remerciais. Après qu'Emmett ai salué tout le monde il m'accompagna en salle de réveil. Enzo était brancher à des moniteurs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ces machines sont là pour surveillais sa fréquence cardiaque et sa respiration mais il va bien, je t'assure.

- Merci Em, merci de t'en être occupé, merci de me laisser le voir.

- Arrête de me remerciais et va l'embrassais. _me sourit-il_

Je m'approchais d'Enzo, ça me faisait mal au cœur de le voir brancher comme ça, ça me rappeler sa naissance, je déposais un baiser sur son front. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Hey, coucou mon cœur.

- Maman? _dit-il d'une petite voix_

- Oui, c'est moi, fait dodo tu es fatigué, maman seras pas loin. _il avait déjà les yeux fermés_

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et sortis de la salle de réveil suivi d'Emmett. Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans la salle d'attente. Un homme blond d'une 50aine d'années en blouse blanche était avec eux.

J'arrivais prêt d'eux et Edward me prit automatiquement dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

- Alors comment il va? _me demanda-t-il_

- Fatigué, mais il va bien. _je restais blottit dans ses bras_

- Bella? _je me dégageais légèrement de l'étreinte d'Edward et fis face à Alice_

- Bella, je te présente mon père, Carlisle.

Je me mis à rougir, je me retrouver devant le père d'Edward tandis que ce dernier me tenait dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, Dr Cullen.

- Bonsoir, Bella, mais appelez moi Carlisle.

J'acquiesçais et lui serrais la main. Je me retournais vers Emmett qui tenait Rosalie dans ses bras.

- Em?

- Oui? _me répondit ce dernier_

- Enzo sera d'ici combien de temps dans sa chambre?

- Dans environ 1h.

- Je peux rester avec lui cette nuit? _lui demandais-je_

- Papa? _demanda Emmett en se retournant vers son père_

- Oui bien sûre, je vais demander qu'on installe un lit d'appoint dans sa chambre.

- Merci Dr Cullen, heu Carlisle.

- Ce n'est rien, si d'être directeur de l'hôpital peu apporter quelque privilèges autant en profiter. _me sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil _bon je dois y retournais, ravi de vous avoir rencontré Bella, je passerais vous voir avec Enzo demain matin.

- Merci

- Je suppose que je vous verrez aussi demain les enfants.

- Oui _répondirent Alice et Edward en cœur_

Il salua tout le monde puis repartit, Emmett à son tour dû partir, il embrassa amoureusement Rose, puis serra la main de Jaz et Edward, avant d'embrasser Alice sur le front et moi de la même façon.

- Bella, tu veux que je te ramène des affaires pour toi et Enzo demain? _me demanda Rose_

- Oui merci.

- Bon à demain alors._ elle me pris dan ses bras et m'embrassa_

Jasper me pris à son tour dans ses bras et me dit qu'il reviendra me voir dès le lendemain, Alice en fit de même

- A demain ma belle _me souffla t-elle_

- A demain Alice, heu Alice?

- Oui.

- Je peux te demander de t'occuper du magasine quelques jours? _lui demandais-je_

- Bien sûre je m'occupe de tout ne t'en fait pas.

Ils partirent tous les trois. Edward était toujours avec moi.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi?

- J'attend que tu montes dans la chambre d'Enzo et j'y vais.

- Ok, prends ma voiture pour rentrer.

- Je peux prendre un taxi. _me dit-il_

- Ne soit pas bête, je n'ai pas besoin de ma voiture pour le moment, tu vas la prendre pour renter.

- D'accord.

- Désolée pour la soirée. _m'excusais-je_

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée et puis je suis content d'avoir pu être là pour vous deux, je n'aurais pas aimé te savoir seule ici.

- Merci _soufflais-je_

Edward resta avec moi jusqu'à qu'on vienne me chercher pour m'emmener à la chambre d'Enzo. Il me promis de revenir le lendemain matin. Il me laissa son numéro au cas où j'aurais besoin de quelque chose et je lui donnais le miens en retour. Je le remerciais une dernière fois. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue tendrement en s'attardant sur celle-ci. J'entrais dans la chambre d'Enzo, il venait de l'amener il dormais, je m'allongeais sur le petit lit d'appoint à côté de lui après l'avoir embrassé, je ne t'ardais pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée il était 1h du matin et la soirée avec était épuisante. Elle avait bien commencée mais c'était finie à l'hôpital. Mais il allait bien c'est tout ce qui m'importais. J'avais étais surprise de découvrir qu'Emmett était pédiatre, lui qui fait toujours le pitre, en même temps sa spécialité ne me surprenait pas du tout, Emmett était un grand enfant encore, il ne pouvait donc que travaillais avec eux.


	11. Chapter 11

_Edward resta avec moi jusqu'à qu'on vienne me chercher pour m'emmener à la chambre d'Enzo. Il me promis de revenir le lendemain matin. Il me laissa son numéro au cas où j'aurais besoin de quelque chose et je lui donnais le miens en retour. Je le remerciais une dernière fois. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue tendrement en s'attardant sur celle-ci. J'entrais dans la chambre d'Enzo, il venait de l'amener il dormais, je m'allongeais sur le petit lit d'appoint à côté de lui après l'avoir embrassé, je ne t'ardais pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée il était 1h du matin et la soirée avec était épuisante. Elle avait bien commencée mais c'était finie à l'hôpital. Mais il allait bien c'est tout ce qui m'importais. J'avais étais surprise de découvrir qu'Emmett était pédiatre, lui qui fait toujours le pitre, en même temps sa spécialité ne me surprenait pas du tout, Emmett était un grand enfant encore, il ne pouvait donc que travaillais avec eux. _

**PDV ED**

J'étais resté avec Bella jusqu'à ce qu'on la conduise dans la chambre d'Enzo, il m'étais impossible de la laisser seule pendant que son fils se faisait opérer et était loin d'elle. Et puis j'étais attaché à Enzo, je n'aurais pas pu rentrer chez moi avant d'être sûre qu'il allait bien. Les laisser tous les deux dans cet hôpital me serrais le cœur, j'aurais aimé rester près d'eux. Je rentrais chez moi avec la voiture de Bella. Arrivais dans mon appartement je m'installé à mon piano, je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil, mes doigts glissèrent sur les touches et j'entamais comme par automatisme la berceuse de Bella. Mes pensées allaient vers elle. Cette nuit là je dormis que trois heures. Je me levais et après une bonne douche pour me réveiller. J'appelais Garrett pour l'informer que nous travaillerions pas du reste de la semaine, nous n'avions pas de photos prévus, je l'informais également qu'à compter du 1er juin nous travaillerions pour Bella, il en était ravi.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital à 9h, j'avais pris en chemin des viennoiseries pour Bella et Enzo s'il en avait le droit d'en manger. J'avais également acheté un ours en peluche, un petit camion de pompier et des livres d'histoires et de coloriages pour ce dernier. Je frappais à la porte de la chambre et après un bref « entrez » je poussais la porte de la chambre.

- Bonjour _fis-je en entrant dans la chambre_

Bella était assise sur un fauteuil près du lit de son fils, ce dernier dormait.

- Bonjour _me répondit-elle en me souriant_

Je m'approchait d'elle, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui tendis le sachet de viennoiseries. Elle me souffla un merci.

- Alors comment va notre malade?

- Il va plutôt bien, il vient de se rendormir.

- Et toi? Tu as réussis à dormir un peu cette nuit? _je me doutais que sa nuit avait dû être courte._

- Oui, j'ai réussi à dormir a peu près deux heures. Et toi? Tu es partis tard et tu arrives tôt…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça va. Je voulais voir comment allait Enzo.

- Il va bien, il ne se plaint pas de douleur, il s'est réveillait à 6h ce matin, il n'a pas arrêté de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme il y a ¼ heure, donc je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il va bien. _me sourit-elle_

- Tant mieux alors. Emmett est déjà passé le voir? _lui demandais-je_

- Non il passera vers 10h avec Rose. Ton père par contre est passé tôt ce matin pour voir comment aller Enzo. Il m'a dit qu'il repassera après ses visites, à peu près en même temps qu'Em.

- Ok. Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste un peu avec toi? _lui demandais-je peu sûre de moi d'un coup qu'elle me veuille près d'elle_

- Bien sûre que non tu ne me dérange pas, tu peux rester autant que tu veux. Tu en travailles pas ce matin?

- Non je ne travailles pas du reste de la semaine.

Elle prit un pain au chocolat et me tendit le sachet de viennoiseries. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Après le petit déjeuner avaler, nous discutâmes de banalités. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour la soirée d'hier. À 10h mon père, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent. Enzo venait de se réveiller, je lui donnais ces cadeaux et me dit un bisous claquant sur la joue en resserrant ses petit bras autour de mon coup. Cette dernière était passé chez Bella avant de venir est avait apporté un sac d'affaire pour elle et son fils. Mon père partit au bout d'½ heure en promettant de repasser le soir même avant sa garde. ½ heure plus tard ce fût au tour de Rosalie et d'Emmett de nous quitter. Je passais la journée avec Bella, le soir venu ce fut Jasper puis rejoint peu de temps après par Alice qui rendirent visite à Enzo. Alice comme à son habitude a trouvé une bonne occasion pour aller faire du shopping et arriva avec des sacs pour Bella et Enzo. Les heures de visites se finirent et je fût obliger de laisser ma Bella et Enzo. Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi, je passais mes journées avec eux à l'hôpital, Enzo sortis le vendredi, et nous nous retrouvions tous chez Bella le soir même comme il en avait été convenu en début de semaine.

**PDV BELLA**

Les quelques jours où Enzo était resté à l'hôpital était rythmées au fil des visites, Edward passait ses journées avec nous, j'en avais été surprise, je lui avais dis qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester toute la journée mais il insistait en disant qu'il ne travaillait pas et qu'il pouvait bien nous tenir compagnie. Carlisle venait nous voir tous les jours aussi, comme les autres. J'étais ravi de faire sa connaissance, c'est un homme charmant et très gentil. Je voyais bien que lui comme les autres avait remarqué qu'Edward passait ses journées avec nous à l'hôpital, mais personne n'en fit la remarque.

Nous étions vendredi soir, Enzo était sortis dans l'après-midi, nous nous retrouvions tous comme prévu dans mon appartement.

- Merci Rose d'être allé faire les courses pour ce soir.

- De rien ma chérie, je suis contente que mon filleul aille mieux et qu'on soit tous réunis. _me répondit-elle_

- Moi aussi. Bon sort de ma cuisine que je fasse mes lasagnes avant que ton ours de petit ami ne se plaigne qu'il ai faim. _lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

- Tu veux de l'aide?

- Non tu sais bien que je ne veux jamais personne dans ma cuisine quand je cuisine.

- Personne? _me répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil_

- Oui personne, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. _lui répondis-je mal à l'aise, je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à Edward_

- Ce personne ne doit pas inclure Ed alors… _me répondit-elle en sortant de la cuisine sans me laisser le temps de répondre._

À peine 2 minutes plus tard Edward venait me rejoindre.

- Je peux t'aider à quelque chose?

- Mmmm non, c'est gentil, tu peux rester avec les autres au salon si tu veux.

- Je préfère te tenir compagnie, tu es sûre que je peux pas t'aider? _insista-t-il _

- Ça te dérangerais de couper les oignons?

- Pas du tout. _me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin que j'adore_

Je retournais à ma préparation, un fois les oignon coupés Edward resta avec moi le temps que je finisse de préparer le diner. Nous parlions peu mais ce silence n'était pas gênant.

- Merci d'avoir était là cette semaine pour Enzo et moi. _lui dis-je après quelques minutes de silence_

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai rien fais de particulier à part vous tenir compagnie.

- Si, tu passais tes journées avec nous, tu aurais pu profiter que tu ne travaillais pas pour faire autre chose de plus intéressant.

- Bella, si je passais mes journées avec vous c'est parce que je le voulais, personne ne m'y a forcer donc ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci quand même, moi qui est horreur des hôpitaux je sais pas comment tu as fait.

- J'en ai horreur aussi. _me répondit-il_

- Attend Eddy, tu as horreur des hôpitaux et tu y passais tes journées? _je m'étais complètement retourné vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, je ne comprenais rien._

- Oui, c'est parce que …

- Maman? _Enzo entra dans la cuisine coupant Edward dans sa phrase_

- Oui mon cœur?

- Tu fais quoi à manger? _me demanda-t-il _

- Des lasagnes, mais retournes dans le salon tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu sois dans la cuisine quand je fais à manger. _le réprimandais-je gentiment_

- Tu restes avec maman Ed? _demanda t-il à Edward_

Avant même qu'Edward prenne la parole je répondais pour lui.

- Oui allez y tous les deux, j'arrive dans 2 minutes le temps de mettre le plat au four.

Sur ce ils sortirent tous les deux de la cuisine, Enzo dans les bras d'Edward. Le tableau qui se dessinait sous mes yeux me plaisait énormément, j'avais tellement espérais qu'un jour je tomberais à nouveau amoureuse et que cet homme là s'entendrais avec Enzo. Edward avait tellement de qualités et plus je le connaissais, plus je voyait en lui l'homme avec qui je voudrais partager ma vie et qui tiendrais le rôle de père pour Enzo. Mais j'étais consciente que cela n'arrivera pas, Edward ne me voyait pas comme ça, pour lui j'étais une amie, juste une amie…. Mon cœur se serra à cette triste vérité, mais à défaut de l'avoir comme homme dans ma vie, je l'avais comme ami, et puis Enzo l'adorais j'espérais juste qu'il ai compris qu'Edward n'est que ce rôle d'ami dans nos vies. C'est sur ses pensées que je me dirigeais dans le salon pour rejoindre mes invités, en oubliant pas que le but de cette soirée avant tout est de rapprochait Alice et Jasper….

**PDV ED**

J'étais sur le point de lui dire qu'elle et Enzo comptais énormément pour moi, quand ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine. Finalement c'est pas plus mal, vaut mieux pas qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point qu'ils compte pour moi, comment je la vois, comment je les vois tous les deux. J'aime Bella, j'en ai aucun doute, tout comme j'aime Enzo, j'avais pas pu m'éloigner d'eux pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital, j'avais besoin d'être près d'eux, m'assurais qu'Enzo allait bien, voir Bella. Je me sentais pathétique d'un sens, je savais que je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle, mais je ne pouvais m'éloigner d'elle. Je rentrais dans le salon Enzo toujours dans les bras et m'installais dans le canapé. Au bout de quelques instants de silence.

- Ed? _me demanda Enzo qui était installé sur mes genoux_

- Oui bonhomme.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu tous les jours me voir à l'hôpital, tu es gentil, je t'aime. _me souffla-t-il en serrant ses petits bras autour de mon coup._

- Je t'aime aussi mon poussin.

Je resserrais mon étreinte en embrassant le sommet de son crâne, je relevais la tête, et croisais le regard ému de Rosalie et d'Alice, Jasper souriait visiblement ému aussi, je tournais la tête et croisais les prunelles de Bella, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et sa main était posé sur son cœur. Elle tourna les talons et repartit dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Avais-je mal agis? Certes j'étais proche de Bella et je m'étais par la même occasion rapprochais d'Enzo, ça la dérangeais peut-être.

- Je vais voir où en est le repas, c'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir faim moi. _dit Emmett en se levant, il avait vu la réaction de Bella._

**PDV BELLA**

- Ed? _demanda Enzo à Edward qui était installé sur ses genoux_

- Oui bonhomme.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu tous les jours me voir à l'hôpital, tu es gentil, je t'aime._ souffla-t-il en serrant ses bras autour de son coup._

- Je t'aime aussi mon poussin.

Je restais debout face à cette scène, le cœur serré, je m'en voulais tellement, je savais qu'Enzo était attaché à Edward et qu'il voulait le considérer comme un père. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et moi l'égoïste que je suis au lieu de faire en sorte qu'Enzo vois moins Edward de façon à ce qu'il ne s'accroche pas autant, je le laissais venir souvent nous voir parce que j'aimais qu'il sois là, mais fallait que je mette un terme à ça, que je mette des distances tout de suite avant qu'il ne sois trop tard, je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre de désillusion, car c'est ce qui se produira quand Enzo se rendra compte qu'Edward ne tiendra jamais le rôle de père pour lui ou quand Edward sortira de ma vie comme ma famille et les amis que j'avais avant l'on fait, je connais trop bien le sentiment d'abandon et je veux pas qu'il le connaisse aussi bien que moi. J'étais revenu dans la cuisine, je n'avais pas su comment réagir autrement.

- Bella?

Je me retournais et faisais face à Emmett.

- Tu vas bien? _me demanda-t-il_

Je ne pus répondre et me mis à pleurer. Emmett s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas._ me dit-il en frottant mon dos _explique moi.

- Oh Em, c'est ma faute je m'en veux tellement _sanglotais-je_

- Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute?

- Enzo

- Quoi Enzo?

- Tu as vu comment il est avec ton frère? C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du les laisser se rapprocher autant.

- Bella, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est même bien pour ton fils.

Emmett essayer de me réconforter mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, j'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer.

- Non tu comprends pas, Enzo vois en Edward un père, je le sais, il me la demandais, il m'a demandais si ton frère pouvais être son père, je peux pas le laissais s'accrocher à lui comme ça, il va en souffrir. _je ne pu finir tellement je pleurais_

- Bella, regarde moi, _il me releva la tête afin que je le regarde _je me doute que c'est pas évident pour toi que ton fils cherche un père et qu'il ai trouvais en Edward ce qu'il recherchais mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il en souffrira pour autant.

- Si, il en souffrira forcément, Edward n'est pas son père, il réagira comment mon fils à ton avis quand ton frère disparaitra de nos vies à nous deux, quand il rencontrera quelqu'un et qu'il fondra sa propre famille, il a déjà était abandonné par son propre père je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça. Tout est de ma faute j'ai pas su donner un père à mon fils, j'ai pas su garder son père près de nous, je suis une mauvaise mère.

- Arrêtes Bella, tu sais que c'est faux, tu est une très bonne mère, regarde ton fils comme il est épanouit et heureux et ça il ne le dois qu'a toi, ça fait 4 ans que tu endosse le rôle du père et de la mère en même temps, mais ton fils comme tous autre enfant recherche à avoir deux parents et ça ne veux pas dire que tu es une mauvais mère. Et puis on vois bien qu'il ne recherche pas seulement un père pour lui mais aussi un compagnon pour toi, il t'aime. Tu n'est pas responsable du fait que son père soit partit, je ne connais pas ton histoire, ni son père, mais toi je commence à te connaître et je suis sûre que s'il est partit c'est loin d'être de ta responsabilité. Pour ce qui est de mon frère pourquoiil ne pourrais pas endosser ce rôle? Vous êtes proches tous les deux, Enzo l'a bien vu, et il n'est pas le seul.

- On est juste ami Em _le coupais-je_

- Je sais que vous êtes amis, mais ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes que comme tel. Non laisse moi finir _il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres quand il vis que je voulais rétorquais _Bella, je vois bien comment vous êtes tous les deux, il y a une connexion entre vous et elle est tellement palpable que n'importe qui peut la voir, je fais peut-être souvent le clown et me comporte comme un gamin, mais je n'en suis pas pour autant aveugle et idiot.

- Tu as raison en partie, mais en partie seulement, oui c'est vrai j'ai des sentiments pour ton frère _j'arrive pas à croire que je l'avoue, mais j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un _mais ça ne change rien à la situation, ton frère ne me voit pas de la même manière je suis seulement une amie pour lui et Enzo et seulement le fils de cet amie.

- Tu en es sûre de ça. Il te l'a dit que tu n'étais qu'une amie et qu'il ne te verrais jamais d'une autre manière?

- Pas exactement. Mais il a pas besoin de me le dire je le sais. Ouvre les yeux Em et regarde nous bien, regarde bien ton frère et tu verras qu'il mérite mieux et surtout qu'il peut avoir mieux.

- Non je suis pas d'accord, tu serais parfaite pour lui.

- S'il te plait Emmett, non, je sais que c'est pas possible, c'est impossible qu'il ne s'intéresse ne serais-ce qu'un peu à moi de cette façon là. C'est pour ça que jusque là j'ai niais mes sentiments devant Alice et Rose et que je veux surtout pas qu'elles soient au courant. Tu es le seul à le savoir et je voudrais que cela continu. Je ne veux plus en parler alors s'il te plait garde ça pour toi et n'en parlons plus.

- D'accord, n'en parlons plus pour le moment, je ne dirais rien à personne, mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, je connais mon frère et je sais par conséquent ce que je dit, tu devrais lui en parler.

- Non je lui en parlerais pas, je ne veux pas le perdre comme ami.

- Ok _soupira-t-il _mais ne mets pas de distance entre vous trois cela n'arrangera rien, crois moi. Aller petite sœur retrouve moi ce sourire qu'on aime temps et allons retrouver les autres au salon avant qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis entrain de te prendre sur le plan de travail.

- Idiot _rigolais-je en le tapant sur le torse _Rose et Jaz ne pourrais jamais le pensais.

- Ah ma Rose… _rêva-t-il _en tout cas je préfère quand tu ris

- Oui moi aussi, au fait petite sœur? _lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil_

- Et oui, je t'ai adoptée en tant que nouvelle petite sœur.

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et me fis un sourire.

- Merci _répondis-je émue_ moi qui n'est jamais eu de frère et sœur et pas même l'amour de mes parents voilà que je me trouve avec deux frères, dont un qui est un vrai gros nounours et qui me surprend de jour en jour. Merci à toi Em, merci pour tout, pour mon fils, je n'aurais pas voulu d'autre médecin pour lui, mis à part ton père, mais aussi pour m'avoir écouté ce soir, Rose à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir trouvé, prend soin d'elle.

- J'y compte bien je l'aime vraiment, et toi aussi je t'aime et n'oublis pas que je suis là pour toi, d'accord?

- Je m'en souviendrais.

Après une dernière étreinte je sortis le plat de lasagnes du four et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

En entrant dans la salle, je les vis tous me regarder, ils avaient probablement du remarquer la façon dont j'étais partis dans la cuisine et le fait qu'avec Emmett nous y sommes restés plus d'½ heure et puis mes yeux rougis me trahissent.

- C'est prêt. _dis-je en posant le plat sur la table_

- Ah je meurs de faim _s'exclama Emmett_

- Tu meurs toujours de faim Em _lui répondis-je_

- Oui ça c'est vrai _dit-il en se penchant sur Rosalie_

- Emmett Cullen y a un enfant je te rappelle _m'exclamais-je amusais_

- Désolé petite sœur _répondit-il penaud_

- Ça va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois… _je laissais ma phrase en suspend en pointant un doigt vers lui_

Il me fis un clin d'œil et je lui répondis par un sourire, personnes d'autre n'avait dit un mot depuis notre retour en cuisine et suivais notre petite joute verbale, ce qui détendu l'atmosphère. Enzo étais assis entre Alice et Edward, et ce dernier était à ma droite.

- Vaut mieux que tu écoute maman parce quand elle se fâche et bien elle donne la fessée _ajouta Enzo ce qui fis rire tout le monde_

- Je m'en souviendrais p'tit gars _lui répondit Emmett_

- Ça va? _me demanda Edward en se penchant vers moi _Je suis désolé Bella si j'ai ..

- Oui ça va, et tu n'a pas a être désolé de quoi que ce soit. _le coupais-je_

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui Eddy je suis sûre, allez mange avant que ce goinfre qui te sert de frère mange tout _dis-je en haussant le ton pour la dernière partie de ma phrase_

- Ah oui Eddy, dépêches c'est trop bon_. Rajouta Em en me faisant un clin d'œil_

- Tiens tu dis plus rien quand on appelle Eddy, Eddy! _dit Alice, pendant qu'Edward grimaçais _

- Vous savez bien que j'ai horreur de ça… _répliqua Edward_

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit, je t'ai appelé plus d'une fois comme ça cette semaine à cause du fait que Em n'arrêter pas d'employer ce surnom en parlant de toi? _j'étais confuse, je n'aimais pas qu'on m'appelle Isabella alors je peux comprendre qu'il n'aime pas un surnom_

- Heu…_ dit-il en se massant la nuque_

- Oui pourquoi tu ne lui à rien dit? _rajouta Alice_

- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire et puis ça ne me dérangeais pas trop venant de toi car tu le faisait pas pour m'embêter comme mon imbécile de frère ou ma diabolique de sœur.

- C'est comme si on t'appelais Isabella. _dit Rose, je grimaçais à l'entente de mon nom complet_

- Isabella? _me demanda Emmett_

- Oui Isabella, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appel par mon nom complet.

- C'est joli, mais Bella c'est plus joli _me dit Edward_

Je le remerciais d'un sourire, mon nom entier de sa bouche ne m'horripilais pas comme d'habitude. Le reste du diner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après le repas Enzo dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et je partis le coucher. Je rejoignis ensuite les autres au salon et m'installais dans le canapé à côté d'Edward. Rose et Em étaient dans l'un des fauteuils, Jaz dans l'autre, Alice était debout, je voyais bien qu'elle ne savais pas où se mettre.

- Jaz ça te dérangerais pas de faire une place pour Alice, je voudrais étendre un peu mes jambes. _joignant mes gestes à la parole je m'étendais sur le canapé pour ne pas laissais de places à Alice._

- Ou.. Oui bien sûre _bégayât-il_

Alice s'assit donc avec Jasper sur le fauteuil ce qu'il fait qu'il étaient proches, Rose me fit un p'tit sourire et Edward me regarda avec un air interrogateur, je me penchais à son oreille.

- Il se plaisent mutuellement mais aucun n'ose bouger donc je leur donne un coup de main _lui murmurais-je_

- Oh…

Il me fit un sourire et passa son bras sur mon épaule, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et je lançais le film. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Jaz et Alice raide comme des piquets, c'est pas gagné, s'ils ne se parlent pas ils vont pas réussir à se rapprocher.

- Au fait Jaz, tu vas toujours à Port Angeles demain?

- Oui pourquoi? _me répondit-il_

- Parce qu'Alice doit y aller aussi, vous pourriez faire la route ensemble.

- Si ça la dérange pas. _dit-il en regardant Alice_

- Heu pas de problèmes. _répondit Alice_

Bon ça c'est fait, ils vont passer leur journée de demain ensemble, je sais pas ce que va trouver Alice comme excuse pour le fait qu'elle doit aller là bas mais je ne m'en fait pas elle trouvera, d'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle a compris mon manège sinon j'aurais eu l'air d'une idiote en disant qu'elle devait y aller tandis qu'elle n'a rien à y faire. Je retournais mon intention sur le film. Au bout d'½ je me sentis partir dans les bras de Morphée. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je dormais, mais je sentis qu'on me soulevais avant qu'on me repose sur ce que je supposais être mon lit. J'étais trop fatiguée pour bouger ou ne serais-ce ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis qu'on me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et je sus tout de suite qui était prêt de moi.

- Bonne nuit ma Bella _me souffla Edward_

Ma Bella? Il m'avait appelé ma Bella, je n'est pas eu le temps de plus y penser que je sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil comme j'en ai pas eu depuis bien longtemps.

**PDV ED**

Après que Bella ai disparu dans la cuisine, Emmett était allé la rejoindre. Ils y étaient restés un long moment, mais quand ils sont revenus j'ai bien vu que ma belle avait pleuré. J'avais voulu m'excusé mais elle ne m'en avais pas laissé le temps en me disant que je n'avais pas à être désolé. Le reste de la soirée c'était bien passé, Bella s'était endormis dans mes bras pendant le film. Elle avait passé un bras autour de ma taille et sa tête reposé sur mon torse. À la fin du film, tous se levèrent en silence.

- Tu devrais aller la coucher Edward, pour une fois qu'elle dort aussi bien se serais dommage de la réveiller. _me souffla Rosalie_

- Oui j'y vais.

Je soulevais le plus délicatement possible ma belle et alla la coucher dans son lit. Une fois bordé je ne pu résister à déposer un baisers sur son front.

- Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Je la contemplât quelques secondes et sortit de sa chambre. Je rejoignis les quatre autres dans l'entrée prêt à partir.

- C'est bon tout le monde est prêt on peu y aller? _demanda Emmett_

- C'est bon _dis-je en attrapant ma veste_

Nous sortîmes tous les cinq de l'appartement, je retenais Emmett et lui demandais discrètement de façon que personne n'entende.

- Em, qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu Bella tout à l'heure. _lui demandais-je_

- Rien, elle a accumulais pas mal de fatigue ces derniers jours._ me répondit-il, je voyais qu'il était gêné, et un Emmett gêné c'est rare_

- Emmett dis moi.

- Écoute, je viens de te le dire, tu as bien vu qu'elle était fatiguée ce soir, tu auras qu'a lui demandais toi-même si elle veut t'en parler elle le fera.

Sur ces dernières paroles il tourna les talons et rejoignis les autres à l'extérieur. Après s'être dis au revoir, chacun rentra chez soi. Je me demandais ce que Bella avait dit à Em, je me sentais responsable de ce qui c'était passé, mais je sentais bien que Bella ne voulais pas en parler. Ma Bella, la sentir dans mes bras ce soir… j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, entier et s'il n'y avait pas eu les autres je l'aurais garder prêt de moi plus longtemps. En rentrant chez moi, je m'installais au piano et je me mis à jouer la berceuse de Bella, les notes me venaient tellement naturellement, je n'avais cas fermer les yeux pour voir apparaître le visage de Bella et mes doigts glissaient tout seuls sur les touches. Je jouais une heure avant de décider de me coucher à mon tour pour rejoindre le pays des rêves, rêves peuplés de Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sur ces dernières paroles il tourna les talons et rejoignis les autres à l'extérieur. Après s'être dis au revoir, chacun rentra chez soi. Je me demandais ce que Bella avait dit à Em, je me sentais responsable de ce qui c'était passé, mais je sentais bien que Bella ne voulais pas en parler. Ma Bella, la sentir dans mes bras ce soir… j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, entier et s'il n'y avait pas eu les autres je l'aurais garder prêt de moi plus longtemps. En rentrant chez moi, je m'installais au piano et je me mis à jouer la berceuse de Bella, les notes me venaient tellement naturellement, je n'avais cas fermer les yeux pour voir apparaître le visage de Bella et mes doigts glissaient tout seuls sur les touches. Je jouais une heure avant de décider de me coucher à mon tour pour rejoindre le pays des rêves, rêves peuplés de Bella. _

**PDV BELLA**

Un mois. Cela faisais un mois qu'Enzo était sortit de l'hôpital, que j'avais parlé à Emmett, il ne m'en avait pas reparlé depuis**. **Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Edward travaillait avec moi, ça se passait très bien, mis à part les Jessica et compagnie qui lui tournait autour ce qui m'agaçait vraiment. Garret son assistant était vraiment sympa, ils faisaient du bon travail ensemble. Nous passions toujours beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils étaient de plus en plus proches avec Enzo. La robe qu'avait portée Rose au gala avait eu un succès, ainsi que toutes les tenues qui était apparues dans le magasine, j'étais contente pour Alice, on commençait à parler d'elle et de son talent, elle avait d'ailleurs reçu des commandes. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle et Jaz étaient ensemble, malgré leur journée à Port Angeles qu'ils avaient passés ensemble aucun des deux n'avaient fait le premier pas, je m'en était mêlé une semaine après car j'avais bien compris venant des deux qu'on pourrait encore attendre longtemps, pourtant j'avais beau vouloir les conforter chacun de leur côté sans rien dévoiler, qu'ils n'avaient aucune crainte à avoir, mais rien n'y faisait, aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas. J'avais donc profiter d'une nouvelle soirée à la maison pour m'en mêler.

_**Flash back**_

Nous étions tous réunis dans mon salon, Enzo était couché.

**Bella y a aucun homme qui t'intéresse en ce moment? **me demanda Alice, elle me tendait la perche qu'il me fallait et je comptait bien l'attraper.

**Et toi Alice? Il me semble que tu me parlais de quelqu'un encore aujourd'hui, ça en ai où? Vas-tu lui parler? **Alice me regarda les yeux ronds, visiblement elle ne s'attendais pas à ça, vu qu'elle ne me répondait pas je décidais de continuer sur ma lancé. **Et toi Jaz as-tu parlais à cette fameuse jeune femme? **

**Euh non.** me répondit-il

**Vous attendez quoi? **leur demandais-je

Tous me regardèrent, Alice et Jasper se demandaient ce que je comptait faire, Rose et Emmett ne comprenaient rien à rien, ils n'étaient pas au courant, Edward lui qui savait en était plutôt amusé.

**Vous trouvez pas dommage que deux personnes qui se plaisent mutuellement passe à côté d'une histoire par crainte d'avouer leur attirance à l'autre. **demandais-je aux autres.

**Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. **me répondit Edward toujours amusé par la situation.

**Plus que d'accord. **me dit Emmett me regardant droit dans les yeux puis Edward qui était juste à côté de moi. Là par contre je ne faisais pas la fière, je n'étais pas dans cette situation moi, mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

**Alors Alice? Jaz? **insistais-je auprès d'eux

**Si ça l'est. **me répondit Alice.

**Et? **

Ils me regardaient tous les deux, bon visiblement même comme ça on avance pas, ce qui m'agaçait, si moi de mon côté je pouvais avoir une chance avec Edward je ne la gâcherais pas.

**Bon j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot. **ils relevèrent la tête vers moi. **Alice Jaz te plait et toi Jaz Alice te plait alors bouger vous un peu, j'ai beau vous faire comprendre depuis le début aucun de vous ne me crois alors maintenant c'est dit. **ils se regardèrent finalement gênés. J'entrainais les autres avec moi dans la cuisine les laissant seuls. Depuis ils étaient ensemble et ils formaient un joli petit couple.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Nous étions lundi j'étais dans mon bureau.

_Toc Toc_

**Entrez **

**Bonjour ma belle**

**Edward, ça va? **il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue

**Bien et toi?**

**Ça va.**

**Ça a pas l'air. **me répondit-il

**Alice est passait me voir tout à l'heure, elle est tombé sur un courrier de mon ancien lycée, vendredi ils font une soirée « 10 ans après » avec toute ma promo et elle comprend pas que je ne veuille pas y aller, elle veut rien entendre j'ai eu beau lui dire que je n'irais pas qu'elle est quand même partit me faire une robe. **soupirais-je

**Ok c'est bien ma sœur ça. Tu ne veux pas y aller à cause de tes parents et ton ex? **me demanda-t-il

**En partie oui, mon ex n'était pas dans le même lycée que moi donc il n'y sera pas, mes parents si je fait l'aller retour il y aurait aucune chance que je ne l'ai voit et de toute façon même s'ils savent que je serais à Forks ils chercheraient pas à me voir, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais plutôt solitaire je n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, la seule personne que ça me ferais plaisir de revoir c'est Angela, on se ressemblait assez de caractère, timide et discrète comme moi, elle était en couple la dernière année avec Ben un gentil garçon, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. **

**Ce serait une occasion de la revoir. **me dit-il

**Oui, à supposer qu'elle y soit, mais je sais pas si j'aurais la force de retournais là bas.**

**Et si tu y aller accompagnée? **me demanda-t-il

**Et qui m'accompagnerais?**

**Moi si tu le veux. **je le regardais me demandant s'il était sérieux ou non.

**T'es sérieux? Pourquoi tu voudrais m'accompagner dans un trou perdu dans une soirée d'anciens lycéens? **lui demandais-je

**Parce que je suis ton ami, et que de toute façon je ne voudrais pas te savoir seule là bas.**

**Je sais pas, je ne sais même pas ce qui a pu être dit sur moi là bas.**

**Écoutes Bella tu t'en fous, justement se sera l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair leur montrer que c'est faux, leur faire voir qu'elle magnifique jeune femme tu est devenue, qu'elle merveilleuse mère tu es et qu'elle remarquable chef d'entreprise tu es, ça les fera taire et tout ça sans oublier que tu as fait ça seule, que tu t'es reconstruite seule. **je le regardais les larmes aux yeux, il se rapprocha de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains. **montre leur Bella, montre leur qu'ils se sont trompés et ça t'aidera à tirer un trait sur ton passé.**

**D'a… d'accord** il me serra dans ses bras **merci **murmurais-je

La semaine avait passé à une vitesse hallucinante, ce soir je devais me rendre à Forks avec Edward, demain nous devions aller chez ses parents pour son anniversaire, il ne le savait pas c'était une surprise, je n'avais pas encore rencontrer sa mère, Enzo serais avec Jaz et Alice ce soir, je les retrouverais tous chez leurs parents avec Edward demain, c'était à moi de m'organiser pour faire en sorte qu'Edward ne se doute de rien, je ne devais pas non plus lui souhaiter son anniversaire. J'avais déjà ma petite idée de comment m'y prendre.

J'étais chez moi, accompagnée de Rose et d'Alice, je me préparais pour la soirée, Alice s'occupait de mon maquillage pendant que Rose me coiffait, Enzo était dans le salon avec Jaz et Emmett.

**C'est bon le maquillage est fini, tu en es où Rose pour la coiffure? **demanda Alice

**Une petite minute et c'est fini. Voilà ma chérie c'est fini. **me dit Rose

**Bon la robe maintenant. **dit Alice

J'enfilais la robe, Alice avait vraiment fait du beau travail en très peu de temps, j'avais une robe bustier bleu nuit cintrée, qui descendait en dessous des genoux, fendue sur le devant droit remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je pu enfin me voir dans un miroir, je n'aurais pas pensé à un tel résultat sur moi, la robe me moulais à la perfection et me faisais vraiment une joli silhouette, Rose m'avait fait un chignon élaboré avec quelques mèches bouclés qui me retombaient dans le dos, mon maquillage était discret mes faisait ressortir mes yeux, Alice avait encore une fois fait du bon travail.

**Merci les filles. **soufflais-je

**Ça te plait? **me demanda Alice

**Oui et la robe et magnifique, merci encore.**

Elle me prirent chacune à leur tour dans leur bras, puis nous rejoignîmes les garçons dans le salon, je reçu que des compliments venant d'eux, ils étaient pas loin de 18h, la soirée commençais à 20h et nous avions près de deux de route, la sonnette de mon appartement retentit, j'allais ouvrir à Edward. Il était habillé avec un pince noire et la veste assortie, une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, il était plus que beau, vraiment séduisant, mon cœur rata plus d'un battement.

**Bonsoir **

**Bonsoir Bella tu es magnifique **me souffla-t-il en m'embrassant la joue

Il dit bonsoir à tout le monde puis nous partîmes en direction de Forks. J'étais nerveuse, je n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis plus de cinq ans. Arrivés près de Forks je demandais à Edward de bien faire attention aux limitations de vitesse, je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de nous faire arrêter par mon père. Edward gara la voiture sur le parking du lycée, la soirée avait lieu dans le gymnase de celui-ci, cela me rappelais le bal de promo où ma mère m'avait forcé à y aller avec Jacob. Je restais silencieuse, Edward me serra la main avant de sortir de la voiture, il m'ouvrit ma portière et me prit la main pour m'aider à sortir. Il passa une main dans le bas de mon dos et nous avançâmes vers le lieu où se tenait la soirée. Il me souffla à l'oreille de me détendre que tout irais bien. Une fois rentré dans le gymnase nous déposions nos manteaux aux vestiaires puis continuions notre avancée. Je jetais un regard furtif dans la salle à la recherche de visage connu. Je repérais rapidement le visage de cette peste de Tanya Denali qui m'en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Avec Lauren, elles s'étaient toutes les deux liguées contre moi pendant toute ma scolarité, autant dire qu'elles ne m'avaient pas manquées quand j'étais arrivé à l'université.

**Bella?**

Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à

**Angela? **

**Oh mon Dieu Bella comme je suis si heureuse de te revoir. **Elle me prit dans ses bras puis se recula, elle avait un magnifique petit ventre rond.

**Tu te souviens de Ben? **me demanda-t-elle

**Bien sûre, bonsoir Ben.**

**Bonsoir Bella je suis content de te revoir, tu es resplendissante. **me dit-il

**Merci, mais pas autant que ta femme, félicitation à vous.**

**Merci. **me répondirent-ils

**Je vous présente Edward Cullen, Edward je te présente Angela et Ben dont je t'avait parlé.**

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes ainsi, Angela m'apprit qu'elle était marié à Ben depuis 4ans et qu'ils attendaient leur deuxième enfant. Ils habitaient sur Seattle également et elle me fit lui promettre de nous revoir. Nous nous quittâmes puis avec Edward nous nous dirigions vers le buffet afin de nous prendre un verre, avant de nous éloignés dans un coin de la salle.

**Je te laisse quelques minutes je reviens. **me dit Edward.

À peine deux minutes après son départ j'entendis une voix niaise que je reconnu de suite.

**Bella Swan, tu as osé te montrer ici.**

Je me retournais pour faire face à Lauren et Jacob, Jacob?

**Lauren, Jacob, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venue. **refaire face à Lauren était déjà pénible, mais Jacob était encore plus dure, pas que je l'aimais toujours oh ça non, mais il nous avait fait tellement de mal avec Enzo qu'il m'écœuré et qu'il me donné des envies de le boxé.

**Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une trainé, même tes parents sont les premiers à le dire, en tout cas je ne te présente pas mon mari. **me dit-elle en me montrant Jacob.

**Non pas besoin. **

**Je vois que tu es seule, ce n'est pas surprenant, **me dit-elle mauvaise, elle partie dans un rire avec Jacob des plus scénique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir, surtout quand je vis Tanya arriver.

**Oh voilà la trainé de Forks. **dit cette dernière **Oh Lauren je viens de repérer ma prochaine proie, je sais pas qui il est ni avec qui il est venu mais il repartira avec moi ça c'est sûre. **dit-elle

Je commençait à vouloir partir mais elle me retinrent à nouveau.

**Alors comment va ton bâtard Swan? **me demanda Lauren

**Espèce de sale pute …**J'allais me jetais sur elle quand je sentis deux bras m'encercler la taille.

**Lauren **le ton d'Edward était froid et sec

**Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? **demanda-t-elle

**Je suis avec Bella et ne t'avise pas de parler comme ça de son fils, c'est bien compris, sinon la prochaine fois je ne la retiens pas. **dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme, par contre ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est qu'il avait l'air de la connaître, serais-ce la Lauren dont il m'avait parlé? Son ex?

**Oh parce que tu crois qu'elle me fais peur cette trainé? **je sentis Edward se raidir dans mon dos, je posais ma main sur son bras pour le calmer.

**Qui aurait peu d'elle?** **Tu lui met une claque et elle est à terre** pouffa Jacob

À ce moment là Edward desserra son emprise sur moi et sans que personne n'est eu le temps de comprendre j'écrasais mon poing dans la face de Jacob de toute mes forces. Sur le coup du choque il recula légèrement.

**Je suis pas enceinte cette fois Jacob et je peux te répondre sans crainte. J'ai changé tu ne me fais plus peur. **Edward s'étais à nouveau rapproché de moi et me tenais, mais quand il m'entendis parler.

**Jacob? C'est lui le père d'Enzo? **me demanda-t-il

**Son géniteur oui, il n'est rien d'autre. **je le sentis se tendre et vouloir me lâcher.

**Non Edward, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. **je m'étais retourné face à lui et je le regardais droit dans les yeux. **S'il te plait il n'en vaut pas la peine. **il acquiesça

**Tu vas le regretter Swan. **entendis-je Jacob me dire

Je me retournais face à lui.

**Quoi Jacob, tu vas aller voir mon Shérif de père pour dire qu'une fille d'1m65 t'as donné un coup de poing. Ou alors tu vas me refrapper comme quand j'étais enceinte. **j'entendis des hoquets de stupeur autour de moi, je n'avais pas remarquais que des personnes s'étaient regroupés autour de nous pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Jacob ne trouva rien à répondre.

**Tu as mérité chaque coup qu'il t'as donné. **me dit Lauren, une fois de plus je sentis Edward se tendre.

**Mallory **Edward fût coupé dans sa phrase par Angela qui mis une claque à Lauren

**Tiens ça c'est pour penser que c'est bien de frapper une femme enceinte. **j'étais surprise de voir Angela réagir ainsi, elle qui était si douce, d'ailleurs tout le monde était étonné. Elle se retourna vers nous **ah ça fait du bien **je pouffais

**Éloignons-nous d'ici **dit Ben

Nous le suivîmes à l'extérieur sur une terrasse aménagée.

**Tu vas bien? **me demanda Edward

**Je crois que oui, je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir ici, je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu de France, mais dit moi Lauren c'est l'ex donc tu me parlais n'est-ce pas? **lui demandais-je

**Oui, maintenant je sais avec qui elle est partit quand elle m'a quitté.**

Je n'eu pas le temps de parlé que je fut coupé.

**Edward?** nous nous retournions sur Tanya

**Oui? **Répondit-il

**On a pas eu le temps de finir de parler tout à l'heure, ça te dit de nous éloigner et d'aller boire un verre. **j'en croyais pas mes oreilles, comment osait-elle, surtout avec ce qu'il venait de se passait

**Non merci je suis accompagné. **dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille

**Oh oui Swan, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle n'est pas seule elle a ses amis avec elle. **dit-elle en battant des cils

**C'est toujours non je ne suis pas intéressé, je suis venu avec Bella et je reste avec elle, je te l'ai déjà tout à l'heure. **

**On peu toujours se voir une autre fois, sur Seattle par exemple.**

**C'est toujours non, retourne voir tes amis plutôt.**

**Je vais te laisser mon numéro quand même, je me doute que tu dis ça juste parce que Bella est là et que tu ne voudrais pas la froisser. **insista-t-elle

**Même si Bella n'était pas là en ce moment je te répondrais la même chose Barbie, maintenant tu nous lâches. **je sentais Edward qui commençais à perdre patience

**Tu as compris Tanya, dégages et fiches nous la paix. **lui dis-je

**Toi la mocheté on t'a pas sonné, ça te regarde pas à ce que je saches. **me répondit-elle

**C'est là où tu te trompe, ça la concerne plus que tu ne peux le penser et regarde bien comment. **Edward me retourna face à lui puis m'embrassa, son baiser fut timide au début puis s'intensifia, il réclama rapidement l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, accès que je lui donnais tout de suite, je passais mes bras autour de son coup tandis que les siens emprisonnèrent ma taille, son baiser se fit de plus en plus appuyé et nous nous relâchions que quand nous manquions d'air, il posa son front contre le miens, un instant avant de se retourner face à Tanya. **Tu as compris maintenant où il te faut une autre démonstration **lui dit-il

Tanya tourna les talons et partit sans rien dire.

**Désolé j'ai trouvé que ça pour la faire taire, je n'ai pas supportais qu'elle te parle ainsi. **me dit-il

**Euh.. Mmm c'est rien **bégayais-je

Nous étions toujours dans la même position et la même proximité que pendant le baiser. Je n'arrivais pas à réagir, je ne pouvais ni bougeais, ni parler. Edward, ne parlais plus non plus d'ailleurs. C'est Angela qui nous sortis de notre catatonie.

**Quelle soirée. **

Nous nous éloignâmes avec Edward afin de nous retourner vers Angela.

**Comme tu le dit, je me douter bien que revenir ici serais dure mais je ne m'étais pas imaginais ça. **lui répondis-je

Nous parlâmes quelques minutes avec Angela, elle me raconta ce qui avait était dit sur moi après ma rupture avec Jacob, que comme quoi je l'avais trompé et qu'il n'était pas le père d'Enzo, que je m'étais servis de lui et qu'a cause de moi il était partit vivre quelques temps en France pour ce remettre car il en avait beaucoup souffert, bref j'avais le mauvais rôle. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle n'y avait jamais cru. Nous nous échangeâmes nos coordonnés puis nous décidâmes avec Edward de partir.

Le trajet se fit en silence, j'étais dans mes pensées, mon passé avait refait surface, je me demandais comment j'avait pu être aussi faible face à mes parents et à Jacob, mais en même temps si je ne l'avais pas été je n'aurais pas Enzo aujourd'hui, ni vivrais la vie que j'ai actuellement. Je repensais aussi au baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward, il avait été tellement intense. J'avais ressentis tellement d'émotions à ce moment là, je ne savais pas comment l'avait vécu Edward de son côté mais surement pas comme moi, il voulais se débarrasser de Tanya comme il l'avait dit.

**PDV ED**

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, nous étions tous les deux silencieux je laissais Bella à ses pensées. La soirées avait était riches en émotions pour elle, elle avait du refaire face à son ex et à la mienne, et Tanya qui s'en étais mêlé, je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'avait pris de l'embrassais comme ça. Certes elle m'avait agacé à me faire du rentre dedans, déjà quand j'étais partis aux toilettes puis devant Bella, mais ce qui m'avait déplu surtout c'est qu'elle c'était cru supérieur à Bella, comme ci c'était possible, Bella était mille fois mieux qu'elle et encore bien plus que ça. Ce baiser avait était d'une intensité incroyable, je n'avais pas pu me contrôler du moment où mes lèvres avaient touchées les siennes. Nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, et à vrai dire je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne me sentais pas lui mentir et lui dire que pour moi il ne représentais rien, que je n'avais rien ressentis, car c'était tout le contraire. Nous arrivions en bas de chez Bella. Je n'avais pas envie que la soirée se finisse maintenant. Bella était toujours dans ses pensées.

**Bella nous sommes arrivés**

**Oh! Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**

**J'ai vu ça. Tu vas bien? **lui demandais-je

**Oui, merci d'avoir était là pour moi ce soir.**

**Tu n'as pas à me remercier, comme je te l'ai dit je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles seule et je crois que j'ai bien fait.**

**Oui heureusement que tu étais là.**

Je l'a voyais repartir dans ses pensées.

**Bella tu es sûre que ça va?**

**Oui, en fait j'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer. **me dit-elle

**Tu veux aller boire un verre ou faire autre chose? **lui demandais-je

**Tu n'es pas fatigué?**

**Non et j'ai pas non plus envie de rentrer.**

**J'aimerais bien jouer un peu de piano et t'entendre surtout, ça te dérangerais pas de jouer pour moi et qu'on ailles chez toi? **me demanda-t-elle timidement.

**Au contraire, ça me ferais plaisir de jouer avec toi, on va pouvoir travailler un nouveau morceau à quatre main si tu veux? Vu les progrès que tu as fait ces derniers temps.**

Nous allâmes chez moi, une fois arrivé dans mon appartement je servis un verre à Bella, nous nous installâmes au piano, je lui montra une nouvelle partition sur laquelle nous jouions pendant un moment, elle était vraiment douée, puis elle alla s'installer dans le canapé et je continué à jouer seul, je l'a regardais du coin de l'œil, elle commençais à s'assoupir, je décider de lui jouer sa berceuse, à la fin de celle-ci Bella dormait. Je me rapprochais d'elle, elle était si belle endormi, je lui caressais doucement la joue du revers de la main, elle ouvrit les yeux.

**C'est joli ce que tu jouais, c'est quoi je l'a connais pas. **me demanda-t-elle

**Une de mes compositions.**

**Très joli **me souffla-t-elle endormi

**Bella?**

**Mmm**

**Je te ramène?**

**Mmmm **

Elle étais plus endormit qu'autre chose, bien qu'elle n'habitais pas loin je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveillais, je l'a pris dans mes bras et l'amena à ma chambre. Je la déposais doucement sur mon lit, au moment où je voulu m'éloignais elle agrippa ma chemise.

**Ed? **elle regarda autour d'elle

**Oui ma belle?**

**Je vais rentrer je vais pas te déranger.**

**Non restes couchée tu es fatiguée et tu ne me déranges pas, je vais aller dormir dans le canapé. **je déposé un baiser sur son front mais elle ne me laissa pas m'éloigner

**Non c'est pas à toi de dormir sur le canapé **

**C'est certainement pas toi qui vas y dormir **lui dis-je

**Alors reste avec moi **me demanda-t-elle **s'il te plait **

Je ne savais pas quelle réaction avoir, elle dormais à moitié, mais elle ne lâchais pas ma chemise.

**D'accord, je reviens.**

Je prit un pantalon en lin et partis dans la salle de bain me changeais. Je retournais dans ma chambre Bella était sous la couette, je me figeais en voyant sa robe sur le sol, je me rapprochais du lit et remarquais que Bella avait passer une de mes chemises, je glissais sous la couette près de Bella, je l'embrassais à nouveau sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je me mit su le dos m'éloignant de Bella, mais elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse et son bras enserra ma taille. Je passais à mon tour mes bras autour de sa taille.

**Edward**

**Oui?**

Aucune réponse, je penchais ma tête pour la regardais je vis qu'elle dormait, je pensais avoir rêver mais elle recommença à prononcer mon nom. Elle parlait en dormant.

**Je t'aime Edward.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Edward**_

_**Oui?**_

_Aucune réponse, je penchais ma tête pour la regardais je vis qu'elle dormait, je pensais avoir rêver mais elle recommença à prononcer mon nom. Elle parlait en dormant._

_**Je t'aime Edward.**_

_**PDV BELLA**_

Je me réveillais sur un oreiller plus dure et plus chaud que d'habitude, en regardant de plus prêt je me rendis compte qu'il bougeait légèrement, mon oreiller n'était autre qu'Edward, son torse plus précisément. Ma tête et mon bras étaient sur son torse, lui avait ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, nos jambes étaient entremêlées, il me fallu peu de temps pour me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée là. Je me souvins de la soirée d'hier, je m'étais endormie dans son canapé et après qu'il m'est couchée je lui avais demandé de rester. Je rougis à ce souvenir, certes avec Edward on était proche mais de là à lui demander de rester dormir avec moi c'était tout de même autre chose, surtout après le baiser de la veille. OH. MY. GOD. pourvu que je n'ai rien dit de compromettant pendant mon sommeil, je savais qu'il m'arrivais de parler la nuit, chose qu'Enzo a d'ailleurs hérité de moi. J'espérais que je n'ai rien dit sur Edward et mes sentiments ou qu'il n'ai rien entendu et tout ira bien. Certes j'aimais Edward et je n'avais pas honte de mes sentiments mais je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié, seule chose que j'obtiendrais jamais de lui. Et comment on s'est retrouvés dans cette position, pas qu'elle me gêne loin de là, je me sens plus que bien dans ses bras, mais comment réagira Edward s'il se réveillait maintenant et qu'il nous voyait comme ça?

**Et merde!** m'exclamais-je

Je sentis le torse d'Edward pris de secousse

**Bon matin à toi aussi princesse. **me dit-il

Double merde, il est réveillé et il m'a entendu.

**Désolé. Bonjour.**

**Bien dormis? **me demanda-t-il

**Oui merci et toi? Désolée pour hier soir. **lui dis-je

**Désolée de quoi? Tu n'as pas à être désolée de quoi que se soit.**

**Je ne voulais pas m'imposer…**

**Tu ne t'es pas imposer **me coupât-il **c'est moi qui t'es proposé de rester, d'accord, alors ne sois pas désolée et n'en parlons plus.**

**Ok. **me résignais-je

Je ne pu aller plus loin dans la conversation que j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je me dépêcher d'aller dans le salon le récupérer, à la sonnerie je savais que c'était Alice. Je répondis à sa deuxième tentative de me joindre.

**Alice.**

_**Salut ma belle, alors ta soirée hier?**_

**Ça été on va dire.**

_**Ok, tu me raconteras plus tard alors. Bon pour l'anniversaire d'Eddy va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de le ramener chez mes parents sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit…**_

Je la coupais en voyant arriver Edward.

**Tu exagères Alice je ne connais pas tes parents et tu leur laisses Enzo en garde.**

_**Hein! Quoi? Tu racontes quoi là tu as fumé ou quoi?**_

**Alice je ne vous reproche pas que vous ayez eu envie de partir en week-end en amoureux tous les quatre mais ça me gêne, ton père je l'ai déjà rencontré certes mais ta mère je ne la connais pas du tout et lui imposer mon fils comme ça, cela me gêne énormément. Tu comprends? **j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seule et que donc je ne pouvais pas parler comme je le souhaitais.

_**Mon frère est à côté de toi ou quoi?**_

**C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre.**

_**Comment ça se fait que tu sois avec lui à cette heure ci? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire à tatie Alice.**_

**Non du tout, bon ok Alice, je vais aller récupérer Enzo chez tes parents.**

_**Mmmm on va avoir des choses à se dire ce soir toute les deux.**_

**Comment ça je peux pas le récupérer avant 19h?**

_**Hey je ne te savais pas si bonne actrice…**_

**Pas le choix avec toi, bon ok je verrais avec Edward pour qu'il m'indique comment aller chez tes parents.**

Alice ne me facilitais pas la tâche à essayer de savoir ce qui avait pu bien se passer avec son frère.

_**Bon je compte sur toi pour faire venir Ed avec toi à 19h tapantes chez mes parents et surtout fait en sorte qu'il ne se doute de rien. Bisous à ce soir et bonne journée surtout ne fatigue pas trop mon frère.**_

**Ouais c'est ça Alice, bon week-end aussi et bisous à tous. **répondis-je agacé.

_**PDV ED**_

Je rejoignais Bella dans le salon qui était en ligne avec Alice apparemment.

**Tu exagères Alice je ne connais pas tes parents et tu leur laisses Enzo en garde.**

…_**..**_

**Alice je ne vous reproche pas que vous ayez eu envie de partir en week-end en amoureux tous les quatre mais ça me gêne, ton père je l'ai déjà rencontré certes mais ta mère je ne la connais pas du tout et lui imposer mon fils comme ça, cela me gêne énormément. Tu comprends**.

…_**..**_

**C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre.**

…

**Non du tout, bon ok Alice, je vais aller récupérer Enzo chez tes parents.**

…_**..**_

**Comment ça je peux pas le récupérer avant 19h?**

…_**..**_

**Pas le choix avec toi, bon ok je verrais avec Edward pour qu'il m'indique comment aller chez tes parents.**

…_**.**_

**Ouais c'est ça Alice, bon week-end aussi et bisous à tous. **

Bella raccroche est me regarda gênée.

**Que t'as encore fait mon lutin maléfique de sœur.**

**Il y a qu'ils sont partis tous les quatre avec Rose, Em et Jaz en week-end. Je les comprend c'est pas ça le problème ce qui me gêne c'est qu'ils ont laisser Enzo à tes parents du coup.**

**Tu n'as pas à t'en faire il est en sécurité là bas. **la rassurais-je.

**C'est pas le problème Edward, ce qui me gène c'est que je ne connais pas tes parents et que je n'ai même jamais rencontré ta mère, je veux pas déranger. Qu'est-ce que ta mère va bien pouvoir penser.**

**Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûre que ma mère était plus que ravi d'avoir à s'occuper de ton fils, elle qui attend avec impatience d'être grand-mère…**

**En tout cas je peux pas le récupérer avant 19h, car tes parents l'emmène au zoo aujourd'hui.**

**Ba tu vois c'est qu'ils sont contents et ta mouche aussi va être ravi du coup.**

**Oui, je n'oublierais pas de les remercier en tout cas. Il faudrait que tu m'indiques comment y aller pour aller le récupérer ce soir.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'y emmènerais.**

**Merci c'est gentil.**

Je comprenais la réaction de Bella, elle n'aimait jamais s'imposer elle ou son fils, alors son sentiment s'amplifié avec le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas mes parents.

Je repensais à la soirée d'hier soir, au baiser que nous avions échangé et à ce qu'elle avait dit dans son sommeil, je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler et surtout comment. Je verrais plus tard, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et au besoin j'en parlerais à quelqu'un, peut-être bien à Jasper, il était du bonne écoute et je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et surtout il connaît bien Bella.

Bella repartit chez elle se changer après un petit déjeuner, on avait convenu de se retrouver pour déjeuner. On passa ensuite l'après-midi à jouer du piano, puis vint l'heure d'aller récupérer Enzo chez mes parents et un peu nerveux à l'idée de présenter Bella à mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère vu que mon père l'avait déjà rencontrer quand Enzo avait hospitaliser quelques semaines auparavant. Pourquoi j'étais nerveux, Belle n'était qu'une amie, mais elle était surtout la femme que j'aime, même si elle l'ignoré. J'étais également surpris, aucun membre de ma famille n'avait pensé à me souhaiter mon anniversaire, j'étais un peu vexé, j'avais 30ans aujourd'hui et mes parents ainsi que ma sœur et mon frère m'avaient oublier. Surement qu'entre leur week-end en amoureux et Enzo ils avaient pas le temps d'y songer. Quant à ma Bella je doute qu'elle connaissait ma date de naissance.

Je me garais devant chez mes parents, je faisais le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir à Bella et l'aidait à en sortir avec le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait tenu à acheter à ma mère.

Je rentrais accompagné de ma belle dans la villa de mes parents qu'il avaient à la périphérie de Seattle.

**SURPRISE**

Devant moi dans le salon se tenaient mes parents, Alice dans les bras de Jaz, Emmett un bras autour de la taille de Rose et dans son autre bras Enzo. En fait personne ne m'avait oublié, je me retournais vers Bella qui souriait.

**Bon anniversaire Edward.**

Puis elle me claqua un bisous sur la joue, ensuite ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**Bon anniversaire mon grand, alors voici donc la Bella dont j'entend tellement parler.**

Elle serra à son tour Bella dans ses bras, qui fut surprise d'une telle marque d'affection venant de ma mère. Puis vint autour de tout le monde de me prendre dans ses bras. Enzo fit le dernier à me faire un câlin.

**Bon anniversaire Ed.**

**Merci mon bonhomme.**

J'étais plutôt surpris, bien que j'aurais du me douter qu'ils n'oublieraient pas mon anniversaire, Bella était dans le coup, elle avait apparemment eu la tâche de ma faire venir juste ici. Après avoir salué tout le monde, ma mère nous servit l'apéritif, la soirée se passait bien et les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi étaient présentes. Alice voulu savoir comment c'était passée la soirée de la veille mais Bella préféra en parler plus tard. Le repas était délicieux comme toujours avec ma mère. Emmett toujours fidèle à lui-même compara les talents cuisinière de Bella et Esmée, leur proposant même un défit, toutes excuses étaient bonnes pour lui pour manger. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle étaient toutes deux de vraies cordons bleus. Après le repas je remarquais l'absence de Bella, Rosalie m'informa qu'elle l'avait vu se diriger vers le jardin, je pris donc la direction de ce dernier pour la rejoindre, on avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être ensemble ce soir et ça me manqué. La soir d'hier soir, le baiser et son « je t'aime » ne cessé d'être rejoué dans ma tête, même si j'étais l'instigateur de ce baiser elle y avait répondu avec ferveur et je me demandais si elle avait ressenti la même chose que moi et puis son « je t'aime », voulait-il dire réellement ce que je pensais? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle m'aime, je veux dire qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi, qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime. Je la retrouvais dans le jardin sur le côté de la maison en compagnie d'Em, elle était dos à moi et mon ffrère ne m'avait pas encore vu.

**Arrêtes Em tu délires, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je lui dirais que je l'aime, tu m'as bien regardé et tu l'as bien regardé lui, comment un homme comme lui pourrait vouloir d'une fille comme moi, il ne m'aime pas, on est juste amis et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.**

J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant Bella parler d'un autre homme, je me demandais de qui elle pouvait bien être amoureuse.

**Oui Bell's je t'ai bien regardé, tu es une très belle femme…**

**Non Emmett, **la coupa-t-elle, **arrête s'il te plaît, me donnes pas de faux espoirs, je sais très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Edward et moi, **moi? c'est de moi qu'elle parle? **il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, il doit me voir à la rigueur comme une petite sœur, je suis pas assez bien pour lui, il mérite mieux que moi.**

**Je suis pas d'accord avec toi.**

Bella se tendit en entendent le son de ma voix mais ne retourna pas, Em quant à lui eu un petit sourire avant de nous laisser, en passant prêt de moi il me dît un clin d'œil. Je m'approchais de Bella qui me tourner toujours le dos tête baissée. Une fois face à elle, je lui relevais la tête en plaçant deux doigtssous son menton que je laissais ensuite en place.

**Bella regardes moi. **demandais-je doucement

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je pu enfin me noyer dans le chocolat de ses yeux que j'aimais tant.

**Depuis combien de temps tu es là? **me demanda t-elle

**Pas très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour avoir entendu des choses qui ne plaisent pas. Bella comment peux-tu penser ça de toi? Tu as tellement de qualités que c'est moi qui ne mérite pas d'attirer ton attention, tu ne te vois pas clairement, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une sœur et je le ferais jamais, tu m'es bien trop précieuse pour ça et je … je t'aime Bella, je t'aime d'amour, d'amour avec un grand A, pas d'amour fraternelle.**

Puis je me penchais doucement vers elle afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre.

C'était vraiment le meilleure anniversaire de toute ma vie.

_Je tenais à m'excuser sincèrement de ne pas avoir poster depuis un bon moment, disons qu'il m'étais assez difficile pour moi d'arriver à écrire enfin un rapprochement entre Bella et Edward, car tout simplement l'histoire de Bella est en gros la mienne, et oui le petit Enzo est le mien, sauf que pour moi la roue n'a pas tourner, mes parents ne mont pas rejetés mais j'ai pas non plus vraiment le soutient dont j'aurais besoin y compris auprès de mes sœurs, le père de mon fils l'a reconnu mais disons qu'il n'est pas vraiment présent pour mon fils et qu'il me mène la vie dure, financièrement je n'ai pas n'ont plus eu la chance de Bella, en amour, disons que depuis quelques mois j'ai un copain, mais je sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner, enfin tout ça pour vous dire que son passé et très proche du mien et de mon présent, et donc c'est pas facile d'écrire que les choses s'améliorent quand c'est pas le cas, ces derniers moi j'avais vraiment pas le moral donc l'inspiration plutôt coupé, pourtant j'ai pas mal d'idées mais pour un peu plus loin dans l'histoire, j'espère aussi que j'arriverais à trouver du temps pour écrire. Donc encore milles excuses pour cet énorme « break » dans le postage de ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, bien qu'il soit court. Bye à bientôt… et merci de me lire_


	14. Chapter 14

**Arrêtes Em tu délires, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je lui dirais que je l'aime, tu m'as bien regardé et tu l'as bien regardé lui, comment un homme comme lui pourrait vouloir d'une fille comme moi, il ne m'aime pas, on est juste amis et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.**

J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant Bella parler d'un autre homme, je me demandais de qui elle pouvait bien être amoureuse.

**Oui Bell's je t'ai bien regardé, tu es une très belle femme…**

**Non Emmett, **la coupa-t-elle, **arrête s'il te plaît, me donnes pas de faux espoirs, je sais très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Edward et moi, **moi? c'est de moi qu'elle parle? **il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, il doit me voir à la rigueur comme une petite sœur, je suis pas assez bien pour lui, il mérite mieux que moi.**

**Je suis pas d'accord avec toi.**

Bella se tendit en entendent le son de ma voix mais ne retourna pas, Em quant à lui eu un petit sourire avant de nous laisser, en passant prêt de moi il me dît un clin d'œil. Je m'approchais de Bella qui me tourner toujours le dos tête baissée. Une fois face à elle, je lui relevais la tête en plaçant deux doigtssous son menton que je laissais ensuite en place.

**Bella regardes moi. **demandais-je doucement

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je pu enfin me noyer dans le chocolat de ses yeux que j'aimais tant.

**Depuis combien de temps tu es là? **me demanda t-elle

**Pas très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour avoir entendu des choses qui ne plaisent pas. Bella comment peux-tu penser ça de toi? Tu as tellement de qualités que c'est moi qui ne mérite pas d'attirer ton attention, tu ne te vois pas clairement, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une sœur et je le ferais jamais, tu m'es bien trop précieuse pour ça et je … je t'aime Bella, je t'aime d'amour, d'amour avec un grand A, pas d'amour fraternelle.**

Puis je me penchais doucement vers elle afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre.

C'était vraiment le meilleure anniversaire de toute ma vie.

_**PDV BELLA**_

Quand j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward pendant que je parlais avec son frère je m'étais tendue, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir penser de ça, perdrais-je son amitié? Puis il m'avait dis ressentir la même chose et il m'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser tendre, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, demanda l'accès à ma bouche, accès que je lui donner sans réfléchir un instant. Le baiser devint passionné dès que nos langues se touchèrent, je n'avais jamais était embrasser comme ça, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, en même temps le seul homme qui m'avait touché jusqu'à présent était Jacob, et c'était plus de l'amour fraternel entre nous qu'autre chose, je n'avais jamais été amoureuse jusqu'à présent. Nous rompîmes le baiser à bout de souffle, autant lui que moi, il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de poser son front contre le mien. Nous restâmes comme ça un petit moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de ma taille, les miens posés sur ses bras.

**Bella **souffla-t-il

**Mmmm **je n'étais pas capable de parler encore

**Tu veux bien me laisser une chance de te prouver que ce que je t'ai dis est vrai? Me laisser une chance de te prouver que tu mérites d'être aimée et choyée? Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Jacob BLACK, jamais je ne traiterais de la sorte, tu mérites mieux que ce que tu as connu, tu as assez souffert, tu mérites d'être heureuse ainsi que ton fils. Je ne te promets pas d'être parfait, je ne le suis pas, mais je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux, d'être présent pour vous deux, toi et Enzo, j'aimerais que tu me laisses une place dans vos vies. On ira à ton rythme, je ne veux pas te brusquer, ni brusquer Enzo. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux.**

Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés pendant sa déclaration. Que répondre à ça. J'en avais envie, vraiment envie de nous donner cette chance, j'aimais tellement cet homme et je savais qu'Enzo l'adorais aussi et qu'il voulait même l'avoir pour papa.

**Edward, je t'avouerais que j'ai peur, j'en ai même une trouille monstre de tout ça, j'ai peur de souffrir, mais je suis pas seule dans l'histoire, il y a aussi Enzo, mais je sais qu'Enzo t'adore et que toi aussi tu l'adore. Alors oui je veux bien nous donner cette chance, je risque souvent d'être maladroite, car on peux pas vraiment dire que je sais que d'être en couple, mais je veux bien essayer, car je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir être auprès de toi.**

**Oh ma Bella, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme tu me rend heureux d'accepter de moi dans vos vies, je ferais tout pour vous rendre heureux. Et pour ce qui est d'être en couple, ne t'inquiètes pas, fais comme tu le sens, comme tu en as envie et tout se passera bien.**

Je passais mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrassais à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment nous retournâmes rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur main dans la main. Quand les autres nous virent ils ne furent pas surpris de nous voir comme ça, ils en avaient l'habitude de nous voir proche l'un de l'autre. Seul Em abordé un sourire joyeux, il devait se douter qu'on avait enfin parlés.

Edward m'entraina dans l'un des canapés et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de ma taille, mes bras encerclèrent son coup automatiquement. Là par contre, leurs regards avaient changés, certes ont avaient l'habitude d'être proche et même tactile mais pas à ce point. Edward du s'en rendre compte aussi car je le sentis mettre sa tête dans mon coup pour cacher son rire, puis il me chuchota à l'oreille.

**Tu penses qu'ils ont compris?**

Avant de me déposer un baiser sous l'oreille. À ce moment là Alice sauta de son siège en poussant des cris et tapant dans ses mains.

**Vous êtes ensemble?**

On se regarda avec Edward en souriant, puis je me retourner vers Alice.

**Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire penser ça Alice?**

**Ba, vous avez vu comment vous vous comportez tous les deux.**

**C'est pas nouveau ça.**

**Non, non, attends, ok vous êtes proches tous les deux, mais pas à ce point, et puis j'ai bien vu qu'il t'avait embrassait dans le coup après t'avoir dit je ne sais quoi dans l'oreille. Et puis y a qu'à voir vos tronches, vous avez tous les deux des sourires niais collés dessus. Et ça c'est pas habituel, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça Bella et toi Edward je crois aussi que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, même avec Lauren tu n'étais pas comme ça. Là on a l'impression que vous avez gagnés le gros lot au loto.**

**Tu as raison j'ai gagné le gros lot chère sœur, mais pas au loto.**

**Accouche Edward, dîtes moi, si j'ai tord ou raison.**

Edward se tourna vers moi, puis je me penchais sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser. On entendu des cris de joie, et pas seulement d'Alice. En relevant la tête on pouvait voir Alice et Rosalie mains dans les mains sauta de joie à crier à nous arracher les tympans. Emmet nous fis un signe de la tête nous faisant comprendre qu'il était heureux pour nous, Jasper, me souriait heureux aussi pour nous, on pouvait même y voir de l'émotion, il me connaissait tellement bien et je sais qu'il attendait depuis longtemps ça pour moi, il était vraiment un frère pour moi. Esmée qui était dans les bras de son mari était émue, quand à ce dernier il nous souriait heureux aussi. Il ne me restait plus que la réaction de mon ptit cœur.

Enzo s'approcha de nous.

**Ça y est vous êtes tous les deux des amoureux?**

**Oui mon cœur. Ça va pour toi?**

**Oh oui, c'est super, Ed va pouvoir êtes mon papa maintenant et je pourrais le voir encore plus qu'avant. Dis Ed tu veux bien? Je sais que tu veux de ma maman mais tu veux bien de moi aussi? **

Son ton était plus incertain au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Ça me faisait mal pour lui, il avait toujours accepter le fait de ne pas avoir de papa, mais depuis qu'il connaissait Edward il le voulait comme ça. Je n'arrivais plus à dire quoi que se soit tant la boule dans ma gorge me bloquait.

**Viens là mon poussin. **dit Edward en attrapant Enzo et le mettant sur nous. **Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, même très fort, et bien sûre que je veux de toi aussi et pas seulement de ta maman. Pour ce qui est d'être ton papa, on en a déjà parlait, et j'en parlerais avec ta maman, d'accord, c'est pas aussi simple, on peut pas faire comme on veux, tu es d'accord?**

**Mais sinon tu voudrais bien être mon papa?**

Edward me regarda ne sachant quoi dire. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'il puisse dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

**Oui j'aimerais être ton papa, je t'aime déjà comme ci tu était mon fils.**

Enzo sauta au cas d'Edward en pleurant. Ce dernier avaient les larmes aux yeux. Les miennes coulées depuis longtemps. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Rose était en larmes dans les bras d'Em qui lui était ému, Jaz pleurait silencieusement. Pour Rose et Jaz, Enzo était un membre à part entière de leur famille, ils avaient plus leurs parents, et jusqu'à l'arrivée des Cullen on formés une famille tous les quatre et ils ont toujours souhaiter que je rencontre un homme qui me rendrait heureuse ainsi qu'Enzo. Alice souriait émue les yeux brillants, sa mère se sépara des bras de son mari pour venir vers nous, je fut surprise quand elle me pris dans ses bras en me chuchotant un **merci** je ne compris pas tout de suite, elle me précisa donc **de rendre mon fils heureux et d'agrandir la famille.**

La soirée repris après nous êtes remis de nos émotions, Jaz avait sortit le discours du grand frère à Edward en lui disant qu'il aurait à faire à lui s'il me faisait souffrir. Enzo dormait dans les bras de mon petit ami depuis un moment, on décida donc de le monter le coucher. Je fut surprise en entrant dans la chambre, c'était une chambre d'enfant, Edward m'expliqua que sa mère avait transformée une des deux chambres d'amis pour Enzo, pour quand il viendrait. Je fut touchée par cette attention. Après que chacun de nous deux ayons embrassé Enzo, nous sortions de la chambre.

**Bella… **

Edward avait l'air gêné ce que je ne comprenais pas.

**Oui?**

**Euh… tu veux dormir dans la chambre d'amis ou alors … dormir avec moi cette nuit?**

**Ce ne serais pas la première fois qu'on dormirais ensemble, donc oui je veux bien, mes tes parents, ça ne va pas les déranger?**

Edward rigola à ma question en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Bella j'ai 30 ans je te rappel, mes parents ne verrons pas d'inconvénients à ce que je dorme avec la femme que j'aime.**

**J'aime quand tu dis ça. La femme que tu aime.**

**Mais c'est-ce que tu es, tu es la femme que j'aime mon cœur.**

**Mon cœur? Ça me plait bien aussi ça. Allons nous coucher, on a pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière et il est tard.**

Edward me dirigea vers sa chambre où Alice lui avait déposé son sac et le miens. Sacré Lily. Il me montra la salle de bain pour que je puisse me changer, bien entendu je ne trouvais qu'une courte nuisette pour dormir, après mette changer et brosser les dents, je rejoignais Edward dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un simple boxer. Mon dieu, qu'il était beau, je me suis sentir rougir sous son regard.

**Ça ne te déranges pas si je dors comme ça? **me demanda t-il

**Non c'est bon pas de problèmes.**

**Ok je passe à la salle de bain, couches toi, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes.**

Une fois qu'il fut partis je fis ce qu'il me dit et je coucher dans le lit. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je me couchais consciemment dans le lit d'un homme. Deux nuit d'affiler avec Edward CULLEN… je ne sais pas comment je doit me comporter.

Edward me rejoignit peu de temps après, il se coucha et éteignit la lumière sur la table de nuit. Il me prit dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser en douceur.


	15. Epilogue

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER sauf Enzo qui est miens**

**Voici l'épilogue « remanier » pour une lecture plus agréable et quelques corrections de faites également.**

On nous dit souvent que la roue tourne, des fois c'est le cas, parfois pas, pour certains ils doivent attendre des années, pour d'autres moins de temps, certains attendront toute leur vie sans qu'elle ai tournée.

Pour moi, elle a commencée a tourner quand j'ai eu mon fils, pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait vraiment, puis j'ai eu cet emploi dans le magasine dont je suis devenu propriétaire par la suite.

Ma rencontre avec Rosalie et Jasper, a été le premier tournant le plus remarquable après mon fils, avec eux j'avais des amis, mais aussi une famille pour Enzo et moi. Ils sont devenus le frère et la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, un oncle et une tante pour mon fils. Rosalie avec sa manie de me materner, m'a fait découvrir ce que ce j'aurais du avoir avec ma propre mère. Jasper était le grand frère protecteur, protection que mon père ne m'a jamais donné.

Puis j'ai rencontré les CULLEN. Alice, et son côté exubérante, toujours à pétiller, avec une joie de vivre que je n'ai jamais connu, est devenue très vite une amie très cher à mon cœur, une nouvelle sœur. Emmett, lui, toujours à plaisanter, j'ai très vite appris à le remettre en place avec ses blagues salaces. À le voir, on a du mal à le prendre au sérieux, quand j'ai su qu'il était pédiatre, j'étais assez surprise, mais aucun autre métier lui aurait mieux allé. Il a était celui qui m'a parlé en premier de mes sentiments pour Edward, celui qui m'a soutenu et m'a poussé à tout lui avouer. D'ailleurs c'est en surprenant une conversation qu'Edward à tout découvert. Esmée et Carlisle nous ont adopté Enzo et moi tout de suite, ils sont les parents que j'avais toujours voulu et ils m'ont fait me sentir une des leurs tout de suite.

Puis il y a Edward, mon homme, mon amour, ma moitié, ma vie. Il m'a fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour avec un grand A, il m'a accepté telle que j'était et mon fils avec. Un vrai père pour mon ptit monstre. Ils ont été dès le début très proches tous les deux et aux fils des années leurs liens se sont renforcés. La première fois qu'Enzo a appelé Edward papa, à été un moment que je n'oublierais jamais, Edward en était très ému comme nous tous.

Notre vie à tous les deux a était belle. Bien sûre, tout n'a pas été rose, on a eu des tensions, quelques mois après que l'ont soit mis ensemble. Mike avec l'aide de Jessica ont voulu se venger de moi pour le renvoie de celle-ci. Jessica ne faisait plus son travail et n'arrêtait pas de dragué Edward. Ma nouvelle secrétaire fut Tanya, je l'avais revu peut de temps après la soirée à Forks, elle était venue me prévenir que Jacob voulait me retirer la garde d'Enzo, chose à laquelle je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, vu que mon avocat avait déjà parait à cette éventualité après la naissance d'Enzo. Tanya s'était aussi excusée et expliquée, pour sa conduite du temps du lycée. Elle avait préférée suivre Laureen dans ses actions par peur de se retrouver seule et surtout que son homosexualité soit découverte. À cette époque, elle avait le béguin pour moi, donc sa méchanceté la protégé de moi et de son secret. J'ai finit par lui pardonner, après tout elle ne m'avait jamais rien fait directement, et puis j'ai pu voir sa sincérité au fil du temps. Donc Tanya fut celle qui m'a aidé ce jour là. Mike m'avait coincé dans un coin et m'a embrassé de force, je l'ai repoussé et giflé et ce dernier et partit. Je ne savais pas que Tanya en avait était témoin, jusqu'au lendemain. Quand arrivé au soir j'était rentré chez moi, enfin chez nous, j'avais retrouvé un Edward rouge de rage. J'ai compris quand il m'a montré une photo où Mike et moi s'embrassaient, enfin c'est-ce qu'on croyait voir car moi je repoussait ce dernier. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais il ne voulait pas me croire, il a été jusqu'à m'accuser que le bébé que j'attendais n'était pas de lui. Car avec la photo, une lettre l'accompagnait et expliquait que je me servais d'Edward et que l'enfant n'était pas le sien. Je suis donc partit, Enzo était avec Rose ce soir là. Sauf que je ne suis jamais arrivé chez elle. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai eu une grosse douleur au ventre et qui m'a fait écroulé sur le trottoir. Par chance je n'ai pas perdu le bébé, mais j'ai du rester alité trois semaines à la suite de ça. J'ai passé ma nuit à l'hôpital seule, je n'avait prévenu personne, Enzo passé la nuit chez Rose et Emmett donc je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de faire garder mon fils. Le lendemain matin je prévenais Tanya de mon absence. C'est dans le courant de la matinée que j'ai vu arrivé Edward à l'hôpital. Quand il était arrivé au travail, il avait voulu apporter sa lettre de démission et c'est à ce moment là que Tanya lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Mike et que j'étais à l'hôpital. Il s'est sentit coupable longtemps de ce qui c'était passé. Mais avec le temps et surtout la naissance de notre fille, Zoé Lily CULLEN, il a été mieux. Ça été le seul gros clash dans notre couple et heureusement.

Trois mois après la naissance de notre fille Enzo et moi devenions à notre tour des CULLEN. Ce jour là, c'est Jasper qui m'accompagna jusqu'à l'autel, Rose fut mon témoin et Alice ma demoiselle d'honneur, Edward lui avait pris Emmett et Garret en témoin et garçon d'honneur.

Rose et Emmett se sont marier 6 mois après nous, comme l'avait fait 6 mois plus tôt Alice et Jasper.

Un an après j'étais à nouveau enceinte, mais je n'étais pas la seule cette fois-ci, Alice et Rose l'étaient également, je crois que ce jour là à été l'un des plus beau pour Esmée et Carlisle, ce n'était pas voulu, mais on s'est retrouvées à annoncé nos trois grossesses en même temps. 7 mois plus tard, Alice et Rosalie donnaient naissance à des jumeaux et moi à un magnifique petit garçon qui était la réplique miniature d'Edward.

Nous avons été heureux, plus que je n'ai jamais imaginé être heureuse. Après la naissance de notre dernier fils, Théo, j'ai réalisé un de mes derniers rêves, j'ai écrit mon premier roman, qui à ma plus grande surprise à été un best seller. Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 25 ans que j'ai rencontré Edward, et je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour, Enzo à maintenant 30 ans, Zoé 24 ans et Théo aura bientôt 23 ans. Et aujourd'hui je marie mon premier bébé. Je suis plus qu'heureuse car je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup d'autres années qui nous attendent.

La roue a décidément vraiment tournée pour moi.

**Voilà comment ce finit l'histoire, ce n'étais pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu au début, mais malheureusement, je n'arrive plus a écrire une vie heureuse pour cette Bella, j'avais pas mal d'idées, mais je pense que le fait d'avoir pris en compte mon histoire, pour cette fic n'étais pas une bonne idée, la roue pour moi n'a pas tournée et ne tournera probablement jamais, et j'avais du mal à me détacher du fait que Bella c'était pas totalement moi et que, elle, pouvait être heureuse. C'est pour ça, que je fini comme ça cette fic, car maintenant que Bella et Edward sont ensemble, la roue a définitivement tournée pour Bella….**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçue, j'ai d'autres idées de projets, que pour le moment j'ai bloqué car je voulait avancer sur celle là d'abord. Cette fic était la première pour moi et la plus personnelle aussi.**

**Gros bisous à toutes.**

**Mamanlily….**


End file.
